My Bittersweet Problems
by SouthernMortal
Summary: Livvy has a crush. It's on guy at school. There are some complications, unfortunately. She's supernatural, she's new and she hates vampires. Let's see how she works it out . . . Benny/OC
1. God Sculpted His Face

**A/N: Hey! I'm SouthernMortal, a not-so new authour to this site. I've been here before. I love MBaV, and this idea was given to me in a dream. I dreamed of a young couple. The boy's friends were an evil force that had to do with the girl's past . . . weird . . . And then, after a few minutes, I wrote down 'Bittersweet Problems' on a paper and planned it out. I don't expect sudden fame or anything, just for some people to enjoy it. I hope you guys enjoy this first chapter! Any questions, feel free to PM me! ;D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own My Babysitter's a Vampire . . . Sigh. -_-**

* * *

"Liv," my aunt called. "Come downstairs! It's getting late!"

I sighed and buttoned my blue sweater, then straightened the bottom. I used the elastic band around my wrist to put my hair into a ponytail. I brushed on some lip gloss and put on black flats.

My name is Avalon Wren. I like to go by Livvy, my middle name, (technically it's Olivia, but it doesn't really matter at the moment), or if someone _has_ to call me by my first name, Ava. I prefer to use Livvy, though. I look like a Livvy more than an Ava.

Where exactly do I begin? Alright, let's start with my aunt. Aunt Mya has been with me since the beginning of my life. She's like my closest friend . . . considering she's my one of my _only _friends. I don't mean I'm a loner, it's just that Aunt Mya doesn't like to trust people in Whitechapel. She thinks they're all evil vampires with the undying thirst for blood. I agree, too, based on hearing things about them.

The story behind that is that on one quiet day, Aunt Mya, my mom, my dad and I were camping in the woods. My mother, Aviva, and my father, Lucan, went to collect firewood, leaving six-year old me and Aunt Mya at our campsite alone. I heard a scream ten minutes later. Aunt Mya sprung into action. She ran toward the scream. I followed close behind. I was terrified at what I saw.

My mother was laying still on the ground. Two bloody holes in her neck. Her face wore a horrified expression. My father was hanging on a tree's branch. He had the same marks. He was hanging lifeless. Aunt Mya held me close to her. I sobbed quietly. Aunt Mya released a cry of agony. They were dead. Murdered, with no sight of the murderer.

Five weeks later, Aunt Mya became my legal guardian. She revealed something to me. My parents were a sorcerer and an earth-priestess. They were users of magic. Aunt Mya was also an earth-priestess. She said I was a spellcaster, and if I studied hard enough, I could become an earth-priestess as well . . . at the right age, of course.

She later took me out of school and homeschooled me. I lost all my friends, because Aunt Mya thought they were all a danger to me. I learned math, science and history, along with how to pronounce spells, create objects out of nothing and use my powers for good. On every one of my birthdays, I'd do the same thing:

Visit my parents' graves. Dreary and depressing, I know . . .

Even though my birthday was tomorrow, I wanted to get it out of the way. I want to focus on the cake and celebration parts.

I put in my contact lenses and picked up two candles from my dresser. One was lavender, my mother's favorite color and the other was deep orange, my father's. I took my black purse from a bean bag chair and closed the door of my room. I walked downstairs and met Aunt Mya downstairs. She reminded me of my mother.

She had curly, caramel, waist-length hair that framed her heart-shaped face. Both had stunning, bright, sapphire-blue eyes and a beauty mark by their right eye. They had fair, creamy skin. Both had slender necks and curvy figures. They shared such beautiful features, because after all, they were sisters.

Aunt Mya had dressed very simple yet lovely for the occasion. She had a short black dress on with a yellow belt. A dark laced shall was draped on her shoulders. She had on a pair of black high heels on, though I question why she'd wear heels to a graveyard. Her hair was up in a bun. She smiled when she caught a glimpse of me.

"You look nice," she said, coming toward me and twisting a loose strand of my hair with her finger. "Fifteen years are gonna look so good on you tomorrow."

I smiled and nodded. I was looking forward to becoming fifteen. I didn't gain any freedom, but I was another year older. There's joy in that.

"I guess so. You look pretty, Auntie M. Should we get going, now? It's almost nine." I said, checking my phone.

Aunt Mya snapped out of thought and nodded. "Oh! Of course. Let's go."

I turned off the lights in the house with the wave of my hand and followed her outside. I locked the front door behind us and hopped into her black Honda Accord. She started the engine and backed out of the driveway.

We drove past a lot of memories. I mean, places we had fun with Mom and Dad. I remember in the park, we had a picnic and Dad used to love tossing grapes in my mouth. I loved that, too. And at the ice cream parlor, Mom had taken us out for ice cream and she had gotten brain-freeze. Mom was hilarious.

After a few minutes, we arrived in the graveyard behind the church. I stepped out of the car and made my way past the graves. I finally stopped. The two cracked, moss-covered graves read:

_Aviva Lilliana Jensen-Wren_

_Born on February 16th, 1975_

_Died on March 20th, 2002_

_Daughter of Anthony Jensen and Savannah Haven-Jensen; Sister of Mya Jensen_

_Wife of Lucan Wren; Mother of Avalon Wren_

and:

_Lucan Quincy Wren Jr._

_Born on July 24th, 1973_

_Died on March 20th, 2002_

_Son of Lucan Wren Sr. and Abigail Summers-Wren_

_Husband of Aviva Jensen-Wren; Father of Avalon Wren_

Aunt Mya started crying when she stopped in front of Mom's grave. She came crashing down on her bare knees. The wet dirt pressed on them. I kneeled down next to her and rubbed her back. Her eyeliner made smudges on her cheeks.

I hated it when Aunt Mya cried. It made me cry, too. Every single time. I gave her a tissue from my purse. She blew her nose and folded it. She used the dry side to wipe her tears.

"I'm sorry," she said, gathering her breath. "I just can't help but think it's my fault."

"It's not your fault," I said, passing my fingers through her hair, unloosing it. "You didn't know."

"I should've died that night. Me and my stupid idea."

"You didn't know, Aunt Mya. _We_ didn't know. Whatever happened . . . happened for the best."

I was lying when I said that last sentence. My warm tears fell down my cheeks and on my bare knees. I closed my eyes and wished this pain would go away. I wished she wouldn't feel pain anymore. She lost her sister that night. She kept blaming herself for that. I knew it wasn't her fault.

"I'll be in the car," Aunt Mya said, finishing her crying. "Come when you're ready."

I nodded as I watched her get up and blow a kiss towards my mother's grave. She walked off. I crawled toward Mom's grave and placed the lavender candle in front of it. I placed the orange one by Dad's.

"_Ignis_," I spoke in Latin. The two candles lit aflame. I rubbed my hands together and made a white rose appear. Mom loved white roses. I placed in by Mom's candle. I put a red rose by Dad's. "I miss you guys. _So _much. Things are going good. Aunt Mya has been an off and on psychopath."

I chuckled a bit, trying to lighten my mood. I must be the psychopath myself . . . thinking my deceased parents can hear me. I shook my head while smiling. I wiped my tears and kept smiling.

"I love you two. I hope wherever you guys are, that's it a good place and the afterlife is going good for you. Floating angels and all. Rest in peace."

I gave a quick nod and gathered myself up, walking away. I turned back and saw the flames flicker. I smiled and ran back to the car. I rushed in and buckled my seatbelt. Aunt Mya turned toward me. She was grinning.

"I have a surprise," she said. "I think you're finally old enough . . ."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" I protested. "I'm still a little young for sex!" Assumptions. I was good at that.

She gave a confused expression. "_No! _I _meant_ to go back to school! It's unhealthy to be isolated away from others your age."

I bit my lip to keep myself from screaming. I clenched my fists together and felt my stomach jump. I threw my arms around her tightly and squeezed her. I screamed, "THANK YOU, AUNTIE MYA!"

She blinked constantly. I think I made her hard of hearing. "Uh . . . You're welcome? You start tomorrow."

My jaw dropped. I let go of her and held her shoulders. "_What? _Oh my god, that gives me so little time! We gotta go! Drive the car, woman!" I said, pointing at the gas pedal. She gave me a straight face. "_Please?_"

She shook her head smiling. She started up the engine once again and we drove away.

. . .

I woke up the next morning, delighted and overjoyed. I felt like singing. My birthday present was going back to school . . . wait. Was that a good thing? In all the high school movies I've seen, there's always a mean, popular girl, a posse along with her, a girl who's the quickest to befriend the newbie, a creepy, stalker dude and a set of nerds who love using big words. Those were a lot of stereotypes, I guess, but still. They _could_ be true.

No matter.

I kicked the blanket off of my legs and rose to my feet, putting on my fuzzy bunny slippers and my glasses. I stretched while yawning and scratched my itching shoulder. I looked in my vanity mirror and smiled wide. I walked toward the bathroom. I took my toothbrush and plastered toothpaste on it. I rubbed the brush part against my teeth while smiling.

**_An Hour Later . . ._**

Aunt Mya pulled up in front of the school. All of a sudden, butterflies grew in my stomach . . . and it wasn't because I didn't have any breakfast. I had some toast hidden in my bookbag, but that wasn't the point.

"I hope you have a great day," Aunt Mya said, kissing my forehead. "Try to blend in. Don't draw too much attention to yourself. Keep your powers to yourself. Be careful about who you chose to be your friends. Don't only focus on boys-"

"I get it," I said, rolling my eyes. "I love you, too, Aunt Mya."

"I'm just scared. What if this was a mistake?"

"Just roll with it. I did."

I got out the car and closed the door. She rolled down the window. "Happy birthday!" she called out.

I laughed and waved. "Thanks!"

I loved Aunt Mya, but she was certainly, absolutely insane at times. I straightened my jacket and walked toward the school's entrance. I wiped the sweat from my forehead and pushed the door open.

Oh god.

It looked just like a normal, common high school, but it felt like it was so much more. It just got me all excited and tingly. I got tingly _a lot, _and _especially _when magic was involved. I was supposed to go to the main office. Aunt Mya had arranged for some freshman to show me around. I kind of wanting to get lost on my first day . . . but I guess a student guide was for the best.

. . .

I made it to the main office. The principal was waiting there. His title was Principal Hicks. He gave me my schedule and my arranged classes and told me everything I needed to know about the school. I'm sure I'd remember that stuff later. I was too hyped-up to remember anything. He left and I had to sit on chair, to wait from my student guide.

Talk about awkward.

I pulled out my phone and played around with Fruit Ninja until I heard panting. I looked up and dropped my phone.

The boy in front of me . . . was amazingly cute. Hot! Sexy! Good gravy, someone needed to give me more synonyms! So . . . so . . . UGH! Puberty was being a bitch right now. He was tall and skinny. He was a brunette and he had these hazel-green eyes . . . I think. He was just so . . . I needed some water.

He was looking at me. Me! Wait . . . he was _supposed _to look at me, duh. I'm like . . . the only other student in the office. But he was looking at me all funny-like. Did I have toothpaste on the corner of my mouth?! Or something on my face?! I hope I didn't have something on my face!

"H-h-hi," he stuttered. "C-come here often?"

_Cheesy pickup line. Aw man! Why'd he have to ruin it?! But still . . . a total cutie._

I snorted and rolled my eyes. "I'm n-new."

_Way to go, Liv. Screw it up. Nice. Real nice._

"I kinda figured that out. I haven't seen you here before. Where from?"

"Whitechapel. Oh! _Here. _Duh. I-I was homeschooled. Poorly." I chuckled weakly at my joke. "Just kidding! Uh, is it hot in here or is it just you- I mean _me! _Is it just me?!"

I was sweating like it was the middle of summer. And the AC was blasting in this place. I could tell I already made a bad impression.

He also chuckled weakly. "I didn't catch your name . . . it's Avalon, right?"

"Yeah. B-but I go by Livvy. For . . . some reason. I don't know _why_." I answered, nervously. "You?"

"I go by many names . . ." he said, clearing his throat. "So many . . . but they're all bad so I'm just gonna say my name is Benny."

I smiled and gained a little more confidence now that he was messing up, too. "So . . ." I clasped my hands together. "It's a . . . cool day, huh?"

"I guess. It's really quiet. It's _boring_." he said, groaning. "We can't have your first day be _boring, _can we?"

"'Course not. Boring is . . . well boring is boring. And overrated. Tell me you're not boring, dude?"

"I am the definition of random. Your day ain't gonna be boring, sister. Care to take the tour?"

He stuck out his bent arm. I put my arm around his and I followed him. I could tell I was gonna be hopelessly crushing on this dude. My first step towards high school drama.

* * *

**Alright. This is the first chapter. Any questions, PM me like I mentioned before and I love giving shout outs, peoples! Don't be shy!**

**SouthernMortal . . . OUT!**


	2. Meeting Some Nerds

**A/N: Wow. I didn't think I'd get any readers. Thanks, guys! **

**Bethan Forever, first of all . . . I respect your name very deeply. And thanks! I kinda think this chapter was slow, but, it'll get interesting eventually. It's like it's slowing down my mind . . . Ahahaha. **

**Melinda (Guest), I'm not spoiling much, but she's gonna be . . . ugh . . . _surprised?_ God, I'm not good at this type of stuff. **

**Disclaimer: I'll never own My Babysitter's a Vampire as long as I live . . . which'll be forever. I joke, I joke! I haven't found a vampire to bite me, yet!**

* * *

We had been near almost every room in the school. It was amazing how big it was when it looked so small on the outside. My hand was sweating like crazy because he was so close next to me. I mean, he was damn irresistible. I wanna be his girlfriend so bad! We stopped in front of two large doors.

" . . . And this is the student lounge," Benny told me. "If you want to avoid teachers or bullies, I suggest this is the place for you."

I grinned. He smiled and brung me over to another door. "I'm afraid _this _is the end of the tour. This is our first class of the day. History."

"_Yawn,_" I joked. "Alright. I guess we walk in, right? How it works?"

I made him laugh. "Duh, dud-" he cut himself off. "Girl! I meant girl! You're not a dude. Duh."

I pulled up the strap of my bag on my shoulder as he opened the door for me. I stepped into the classroom, making the teacher stop what he was doing. I waved awkwardly. The students turned toward me, their eyes intimidating. I could feel myself falling under pressure.

"Hello," I said. "I guess I'm the new kid." I shrugged. Some kids laughed.

"Avalon, right?" the teacher asked. "Avalon Wren?"

I sighed. "Yeah, but you can call me Livvy. It's what comes natural." Natural was a word that made me smile.

"Well, welcome to Whitechapel High. I'm Mr. G. Care to take a seat?"

I nodded and looked across the room. I took a seat in the back of the class. I plopped my bag on my lap and took out a notebook and pen. Mr. G started to talk, but I accidentally zoned out. I pulled out my toast wrapped in foil and unwrapped it. I stuck my mouth on my bag and started snacking on it.

Yummy, _yummy_ toast.

I finished my toast and gazed over at Benny, who was talking to this other boy. He was _really _cute. And funny. He looked back at me. He winked. I wiggled my fingers and smiled. I wiped my mouth quickly with a napkin that was in the bag. I blinked at least ten times before I flashed a smile.

It's too bad I can't tell him about magic . . . he'll probably catch me using it, though. I just _love _using magic. I wonder if I can use magic to make Benny fall in love with me? Nah . . . that'll be weird . . . and _awesome! _

. . .

A few classes later, I was sitting in the cafeteria, stirring a spoon in my yogurt. Sitting alone. Like the classic new kid. I laughed at myself and licked my plastic spoon. I like strawberry yogurt.

"Hey, Livvy," Benny said, coming over toward me, putting his tray of lunch on the table. "Why're you alone?" He sat next to me.

I shrugged. "Who knows?" I smiled. "Wanna . . . keep me company?"

_Sure . . . **real **smooth, Liv._

"Sure. Wanna meet my friends?"

"Pff. I have nothing better to do," Two boys came over on cue. One had shaggy, dark hair and was the shortest of the three. The other was a blonde and had a standard height. They stared at me, their mouths hung open. "Um . . . _hello?_ Are you guys okay?"

The dark-haired one closed his mouth and shook his head. "Oh, hey. You must be Livvy. I'm Ethan, and that's Rory."

"We've heard _a lot _about you," the Rory kid said. "That you're hot, and cool, and-"

"Shut up, Rory!" Benny said. I smiled and blushed. "He's lying! I say that about a lot of girls . . ."

My smile faded slowly. Crap. Crushin' my spirits here, dude.

"Anyway," I said, brushing that feeling off. "Anything exciting happen here? I _love_ a good adventure."

"It's . . . really dull," Ethan said.

"What?! You're kidding, right?" Rory said. "This is like the awesomest school ever!"

"_Really? _Tell me," I said, raising an eyebrow. I was seriously blank to the idea of "awesomest school ever".

"Well yesterday, I got stuck in this blood truck with this hot vam-"

"He has a vivid imagination," Ethan said.

"Don't we all, deep inside?" I asked, smiling.

"Hey, really random question here," Benny said. "Wanna swing over by Ethan's tonight and play Knights of Ninjutsu 4?"

My jaw dropped. "Dead serious?! I was waiting in line for it but some jerk took the last copy!"

"That jerk was me." He grinned. I slapped his arm.

"I hate you! 'Course I'll come over. I _never _miss a good video game. Especially with ninjas . . . because I am one."

"I'll text you the address. Be over at seven?"

I had forgotten I had given my number already.

"Wouldn't miss it . . . _ever!_" My voice got high-pitched. I cupped my mouth as the boys looked at me strangely. "I mean . . ." I cleared my throat. "Totally. Yeah. See you there. Pff."

The bell rung and I realized I hadn't even touched my lunch.

"See you later, Livvy," Ethan said, getting up.

"Bye," I said, waving.

"We'll see you later, sweetheart." Rory flirted. I smiled and rolled my eyes. There was only one guy I wanted. And he was rocking a polo shirt.

I watched the three boys leave and I tossed my food and my tray into the trash without looking. I stepped back and felt my foot press on something hard.

"Hey!" A voice snapped. I turned back to a blonde girl, whose eyes could shoot daggers into my soul. "Watch where you're going, freak! These are new leather boots!"

"I-I'm sorry! I wasn't looking! I won't do it again!" I said, shaking my head.

A dark feeling came into my body. "You better _not_." she warned.

. . .

The rest of that day was _okay. _You know, I thought the high school experience would be better, but 'ya know. It's cool. Saw some jocks pick on some kid. I was late for my PE class. It was fun, though. I met all my teachers, figured out how to get to all my classes on time and how to sneak some candy into my mouth in between.

I got home and I shut the door behind me, sliding down to the floor. Tonight I was possibly going to share controllers with Benny. And I was so psyched! Wait . . . what would Aunt Mya say?

She'd probably kill me! I wasn't supposed to be out of her sight for like . . . until I graduated _college_.

"Liv," she called. "Is that you?!"

"No!" I said. "It's a robber!"

Aunt Mya ran downstairs with her hands glowing gold. She shot a beam at me, I rolled over and dodged it. Her face got pale. "God, don't scare me!"

"Why would you show off magic to a robber? Who had _my_ voice? _Really?_"

She rolled her eyes. "So . . . How was your first day?!"

"Overrated," I said, laughing. "But . . . I met some people and it was fun."

"There wasn't any trouble?! Tell me you didn't get bitten by one of those reeking bloodsucking demons!"

"Why would I be here now, then?"

She chuckled and hugged me. "You want some birthday cake? And I have some presents. They're small, but doable. I think you're gonna like them."

"Did you buy me a panda?"

"One, I didn't _buy_ you anything. And two, how many times must I tell you about animals in my house?!"

"I can't help it. I love animals." I said, shrugging.

Aunt Mya sighed. "Close your eyes, and count to ten,"

"Clichè."

I cupped my hands over my eyes and started counting. When I got up to six, I felt something cold on my upper chest. Something cold wrap around my neck. I opened my eyes and gasped.

A gold heart-shaped locket was around my neck. It had a rose on it and a pale organe flower beside the heart and a hummingbird was on the chain. Next to the locket was an 'A'. I opened the locket. The engraving said, "_Mon amour èternel._" Next to it was an image of my father and my mother, side-by-side, with a younger me in between them. My mother was kissing my forehead.

"The engraving means 'my eternal love' in French," Aunt Mya said. "It was your mother's. I know she wanted you to have it. It meant a lot to her. Your father gave it to her when they got married. She got the engraving when you were born."

I smiled wide and held the locket close to my heart. I closed my eyes. "Aunt Mya, thank you . . . _so _much. For this and for everything."

I hugged her. She ran her fingers through my shoulder-length, curly hair. I flinched when a bright white light flashed across my vision, blurring it.

I saw a woman who looked like Aunt Mya, but who had a similar face to my own. She looked up at the sky. Night had fallen. She was wearing the necklace I had on. She heard something rustle in the bushes. Her eyes widened when a dark figure zoomed out and came toward her. A blue light glowed in the palm of her hand, then she blasted it at the figure, stunning it.

The vision stopped. My sight came back.

"Come on," Aunt Mya said, leading me toward the kitchen. A small, round vanilla-frosted cake was on the counter with rainbow sprinkles on it and the words 'Happy Birthday _Libby_' on it in yellow frosting. I sighed and turned to her.

"Libby? My name is Libby?" I joked.

She gasped and put the cover back on it. "I told the bakery to put Livvy!"

"Why buy a cake when you can do this?" I asked. I waved my hand over it, my hand glowing gold and changed 'Libby' to 'Livvy'. "Magic is something that shouldn't go to waste, Auntie."

She laughed and shook her head. "Magic is something that shouldn't be taken for granted, child. Younger users like spellcasters and spellmasters _shouldn't_ abuse their powers."

Spellmasters were spellcasters' male counterparts. I _think _they can go as high as earth-priests, or do their titles stay the same? I often forget.

I looked at my phone. It was almost seven already. I had Ethan's address saved on my phone and I had to bike there as fast as I could, because I _still _don't know how to make myself appear in certain places, yet. Or when I learn how to conjure up wings . . . it'll be over.

"I have to go by a friend's house," I blurted out. I put my hand over my mouth.

_Dammit, Liv, why?!_

Aunt Mya turned toward me. "_What? _Do I know this friend?"

I shook my head. "No, I _meant_ to say . . . I'm gonna go upstairs and like . . . watch TV."

I sliced some cake and turned quickly toward the stairs. I felt my feet freeze. My body turned around toward her, again. Ugh. I hated it when she used magic against me.

"Oh no," she said. "Go up to your room. It's too dangerous to be out. V-A-M-P-I-R-E-S are feeding and you might be next on the grocery list."

"But Aunt Mya," I whined. "There's this _really _cute boy there named Benny and-"

"And you like him?"

"Yeah! I do . . . I don't wanna bail on him!"

" . . . I'm sorry, kid, but you're just gonna have to tell him you can't go."

I sighed, but then had an idea.

_Sneak out, Liv, duh! Classic rule in the book!_

"Then, I shall not," I said, convincing her. I picked up a candle from the pack on the table, said 'ignis' and blew the flame out. I bit into my cake and kissed her cheek. "Thank you, again. I'll see my other presents later . . . Good night. Love you."

"I . . . love you, too?"

I smiled and went upstairs. I locked the door of my bedroom and licked the frosting from the corner of my mouth and off my finger. I put on some combat boots and stuffed my pillows under the sheets of my bed. I adjusted the beanie on my head and opened my window, letting cold air into the room.

I sat on the rim of the window and sucked in my breath. I fell from the window, but hovered above the ground. I kicked my legs and swung back and forth.

"Oh my god," I said. "Are you kidding me?!" I whispered. I felt a tear in my jacket, and something sharp press against my back. I felt it poke my skin and tear it. "Ugh, a cut. _And _a rip in my jacket."

I crossed my arms and five seconds later . . . I fell. I got up from the bushes and stretched out my back. I tossed a leaf out of my hair and ran over to my bike. I strapped on my helmet and started pedaling as quick as I could towards the Morgan house.

. . .

I rang the doorbell once I got there. I put my hands into the pockets of my jeans and whistled, swaying back and forth. I tapped my foot. I sighed and held my hair back. I swear to god I looked like a mess. I was panicking on the inside when Benny answered the door. His eyes widened.

"Livvy," he said, covering his mouth. "I _totally _forgot you were coming!"

My expectations grew low. "Gee. _Thanks._" I said.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that . . . what's up with your hair? Bad day for you?"

I felt the top of my head, picking out the leaves and even a _twig _out of it. "I fell . . . from my window. I _kind of _wasn't supposed to see you guys tonight."

"This is a bad time . . ."

I groaned and walked in the house regardless. "Why? Is there like some super secret cult going on?"

A weird-looking woman with dark blue, straight hair, and a flashy silver and pink outfit came toward me. "Hi! I'm Debby Dazzle! Wanna play?"

Oh . . . _so_ many ways to respond. But of course as the idiot I am I replied, "I'm not a les-"

"Don't use that kind of French with young ears," Benny warned me. He was hinting to the young girl with short, pigtailed blonde hair.

"Hey, squirt," I said, patting her head. "I am Livvy Wren, behold my awesomeness!" I raised my other arm.

The little girl laughed and removed my hand from her head. "I'm Jane, Ethan's sister. You wanna play with me and Debby Dazzle?"

"Yeah, what _is _that about? Ooh, is she Benny's girlfriend?" I asked, facing him. Everyone in the room laughed minus him. He looked annoyed at their laughter.

"You must be really naïve, then,"

"Okay, can someone explain to me what the fudge is going on?"

* * *

**Woot-woot! I got chapter two up, now! YAY! Like it? Review about it, (I was going for a 'forget about it' sound XP)**

**SouthernMortal . . . AWAY!**


	3. What'd I Step Into?

**A/N: Damn, I'm sorry! I would've updated on Monday, but my computer was being a jerk. And other personal reasons . . . So, here I am two days later. Ugh! I feel so bad!**

**Shout Outs:**

**Bethan Forever, phew! I'm glad you think so! Sorry I got this out so later than planned. So many delays :(**

**Melinda, (Guest), yes, thanks! No, the vamps are later on, and there's gonna be that common teenage drama. Benny and Livvy exchange their magic secrets, yes, and you're gonna have to read to see the rest ;)**

**funkybananas47, thanks! And yeah, I know TwistedTelepath. She's amazing with Fanfiction _and _as a real-life friend. (Yeah, I hope you're reading, Ash! I mentioned you!)**

**Jazz, (Guest), it's right here. Hope you like it.**

**Guest, (Guest, duh), I'll try to keep updating when I can!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own My Babysitter's a Vampire, nor the episode 'Guys and Dolls'. I own the OC Livvy Wren and her random remarks. I'm trying to go for a whimsical personality :P**

* * *

_**About Five Minutes Later . . .**_

Things were getting _crazy. _First, there was talk of an ice cream dance party, and I _defiantly_ wanted some ice cream to close this birthday, but then Ethan had to be buzz-kill and put an end to it. Then, "Debby Dazzle" snapped at him, Jane protected her and I was left even _more _confused and lost that I should be.

Now, I'm in Ethan's room, all alone . . . well, not _completely_ alone.

I was left with Benny. Which was even more awkward than I pictured in my head . . . He told me that Ethan was a seer, which was believable. I just thought he was some awkward kid . . . which he is, from the looks of it. He's cute . . . but not as cute as Benny.

He didn't answer me on what Sarah was. All he said was that she's Ethan and Jane's babysitter and it's a long story why Ethan needs one in the ninth grade. _Weird . . . _And I was just about to ask him about himself.

"So, we have the seer, the babysitter and the what? Secret rocker? Come on, I won't spill!" I said, tauntingly. I hovered over him as he flipped through an old book. I squinted since the light was dim. Latin. Latin, Latin, Latin! He was all magically gifted . . . unless he was a centaur. And I _doubt _he is.

"I'm something totally awesome that will blow your mind," he said, flipping the page. "And I won't tell you. Play charades for it."

"Is it something involving magic? Are you a centaur?!"

He closed the book and turned around to me, looking at me like he had something in his eye. "Yes and . . . _what?_"

"It's a wild guess," I said, holding my hands up in defense.

"That was like a Rory answer,"

"Good. I like random people."

He chuckled and shook his head. He went back to his book. "Guess again."

"You're a hobbit," I joked, laughing and holding my stomach.

He jumped up and faced me, holding my shoulders. "Dude, I'm _not _a hobbit. That's just weird."

"I was kidding, _dude._" I said, mocking him. "You're a wizard."

"Uh, correction. _Spellmaster_. Boom. Your mind is blown."

He sat back down and went back to the book like it was the Book of Omens. My jaw dropped and the tingles in my body went crazy with shock. My hands started vibrating. I grinned and jumped with passion. "OMG!" I squealed like a fangirl. I cleared my throat and crouched next to him. "I didn't know if I could keep it for long . . . but, I'm like your opposite."

"You're a witch?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. "My grandma doesn't want me talking to witches . . ."

"No, silly boy," I said in a babyish tone. "I'm a spellcaster. See? Spellmaster. Spell_caster? _If I study right, I can become an earth-priestess. But it's super boring and hard work. I like messing around with magic from time to time."

He looked at me with a smile on his face. I had gotten him interested. "Show me." he commanded.

I bounced up and exhaled. I still felt funny. "Uh . . . _Voco pennata amicum . . . ad latus . . . meum,_"

A rainbow-colored parrot appeared in red sparkles and rested itself on my arm. I grinned when it squawked. I reached in my pocket and pulled out an animal cracker from the wrapper. I put it in front of its mouth. It bit it and flapped its wings. I turned to Benny, who was smiling along with him.

"Is it yours?" he asked.

"Pff. 'Course not. I just borrow it from time to time." I replied. "When I'm all lonely and bored. Say hi." It squawked. I couldn't believe after all this time, I _still _didn't know if it was a boy or a girl. It pecked at my head and I flinched. "Ow! You made me forget the reversal spell! Ugh! Shoo!"

I opened the window and sent it flying. I sighed and dusted my hands.

"_That,_" Benny said, crossing his arms. "Was amazing. But I can do _better_."

I lowered my head and raised an eyebrow. "_Really? _How 'bout we have a magic duel sometime?" In his mind, it was a magic duel. In my mind, it was a _date_.

"Sure. I'll kick your butt and send you home crying to your daddy. He'll have some candy ready for you or something."

I got silent. "I don't . . . _exactly_ have a dad."

"It's fine, I hardly see my dad, too."

"No . . . I mean he's _away._"_  
_

"Understandable. Like business trip-away or Vegas-away?"

"God! It's a _hint! _He's dead! And so is my mom!" I bit my lip and shook my head. "Sorry, I just get kinda dramatic and sensitive around this topic here. It's like my weakness. Prepare for an emotionally screwed-up, mopey teenage girl." I warned.

I plopped on the bed and covered my eyes.

"How'd they . . . you know . . . _die?_" he asked, sitting next to me.

"They were slaughtered by filthy bloodsuckers. And it _wasn't_, Jakeward, dude. Vampires that sparkle can't hurt _anybody._"

He gave a weak chuckle. He lifted my hand off my face and looked at me. "I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have brung it up. I'm not used to girl feelings, yet."

I smiled removed my other hand off my face. "It's fine. I miss them and I cry for them sometimes, but what's done is done. It's almost been ten years. I can't bring them back or find the vampires that killed them. I can just visit their graves and express my hatred for vampires."

His face turned pale and he counted on three fingers. "Um . . . not _all _vampires are bad."

"Yes," I answered. "They feed on us mortals, decrease our population everyday and they have no remorse in it whatsoever. They feast on our blood and destroy us, then they treat us like slaves and dispose of us once they're done with us and when we're old and wrinkly."

"Wow . . . that's a _vivid_ hatred."

I shrugged and smiled. "So, what's Sarah?" I asked. "She's pretty. Is she a nymph?"

"Nah," he said. "Nevermind. She's . . . _special_."

I nodded my head slowly and then flinched when I touched my bleeding back. I examined the blood on my hand. The cut on my back stunned and burned. "Do you have like a super-large band-aid on you?" I asked, shrugging. "I'm bleeding more than Mother Nature makes me."

He looked confused. "What?"

"You'll learn later . . ."

"No, I don't have a band-aid, but I know where they have some towels and stuff. I'll be back."

He jumped off the bed and ran out into the hall. I took off my ripped jacket and my torn shirt, only leaving on my bright orange, zebra-printed bra. I was insane. I saw the scrape on my skin and flinched when I touched it. It burned again.

_Stop touching it, Liv!_

"Okay, so I found some towels and wet the ends," Benny said, coming in. His eyes widened when he caught a glimpse of me. "Uh . . . Is this bad timing?"

"No," I said. "You've never seen a girl in a bikini?"

"Yeah, but this is different,"

"It's the same thing." I concluded. I turned my back and pointed at the cut. "Put it right here, please?"

"Uh . . . Um, okay?" he said, unsure. He pressed the cold towel against my skin, making me flinch again at first, but get used to it. He rubbed it, letting the towel absorb my blood. It was quiet for a while.

His left hand was warm against my bare back, stroking it. My skin wasn't perfect. I had some cuts, two scars from some training accidents. Pefection is another thing that's overrated.

I was blushing like crazy. My cheeks were red as cherries.

I turned to him, and looked at him, getting lost in his eyes. I gave a weak smile and panicked that I would accidently kiss him and ruin our blooming friendship. "Want me to . . . work on that spell with you?"

"Sure," he said, snapping out of his thoughts. "Wanna play some of the game, too?"

"I've died for it," I said, putting my shirt back on.

. . .

_**An Hour Later . . .** _

We spent an hour talking about our lives and playing Knights of Ninjutsu 4. Most of the time we laughed, looked for the reversal spell and I conjured up snacks. And _man _those cookies tasted good. We kind of bonded, I guess. Like chums. I didn't hint at him having a girlfriend or anything, and I'm not the flirt-type. I can occasionally flirt, but it just feels weird at times. It's not me.

We left the room laughing and went downstairs to see a cupcake paradise/mess. My eyes darted at a cupcake and I held it in my clutches.

"It's just me and you," I whispered. My sweet tooth was uncontrollable, yet I had no cavities because I like brushing my teeth and flossing a lot, strangely.

I licked the top of the cupcake and bit into it, humming. I looked up, tuning back into what was going on around me. I was basically as lost as a kid in the mall.

" . . . Did you find anything?" Ethan asked.

I blinked slowly and looked at him. "Sorry, what?" I asked. "I wasn't paying attention."

"Did you two find anything?"

"Oh!" I said, choking on my cupcake. "You tell him, I'm busy." I told Benny. Me and Mr. Cupcake had an appointment. A very delectable one.

He chuckled pointing at my upper lip. I licked above my lip and nudged him.

"I've got good news and bad news," he finally said. "Bad news, we couldn't figure out the spell. Carry out the good news, Liv?" he asked me.

I shrugged and rested my cupcake on the counter. "Good news," I swallowed the rest of the cupcake. "We're on level two of Knights of Ninjutsu 4! Yay!" I said, shaking my fists excitedly.

"And we laughed," he added. He didn't dare mention the part about helping out with my wound, but that was our little secret, anyway.

"You've been up there for an hour!" Sarah said. I took a step back and continued to lick the cupcake.

_Let the boy do all the talking._

That's what my brain told me.

"It's a hard game!" he said.

"And I'm easily distracted," I added, finishing the cupcake. "It was quite fun, if I do say so myself."

"Mmm. Lemon swirl," Debby Dazzle said, offering a cupcake she picked up to Sarah.

"Please! No more cupcakes!" Sarah begged.

My mouth was watering for it, but Benny eyed it first. I narrowed my eyes at him and pouted like I was five, again. I was good at that and the puppy eyes. You _cannot _resist my cute, hazel eyes! Once I bat them, you're done.

"Ooh. _I'll _take a lemon swirl," he said, taking one. I snorted to my disapproval. "What are you looking at, Strawberry Mustache?"

I bit my lip and used a napkin to swipe it above it. I smiled when he got frosting on his lips. Why couldn't I give a quick kiss? God, I was dying on the inside.

"Oh no," Debby said, looking toward Jane. "Look at your clothes! I know what we should play next . . . Debby Dazzle Fashion Show!" she announced.

"Okay!" Jane answered, going past Ethan.

Debby Dazzle followed, but quickly bent over, crying in agony.

"Are you okay?" Ethan asked. She grabbed his hand in response and he stood still while his eyes got pale. I understood seers got like that because they were having visions. Otherwise, he should _really _see a doctor. In the next few seconds, he was back to normal and Debby was standing tall.

"I'm fine. Great in fact! Let's go have some fashion fun," she said, sounding like a robot. She limped out of the room along the young girl, while Ethan almost fell to the floor, dizzily, grabbing the counter to prevent that from occurring.

That reminded me of my grandfather. That was the walk he had before he knocked out. He's alive, though. He likes playing tennis. He's like the awesomest grandpa ever, and he lives in New Orleans. Good food down there, I've heard.

"Whoa, what happened?" Benny asked him. All of us came closer to him.

"I had a vision," Ethan said.

Okay. That cleared _that _up.

"Debby needs life energy to stay in human form. Age absorbs it through contact. If we-" He almost fell, again.

He was _totally _doing Grandpa's walk. This was bad.

"Easy there," I said, holding my hands up. I caught a look at my watch.

It was late. Oh god, I was _dead _right now. Aunt Mya would ground me for life. And she was drop me out of school, _again. _That was it. Homeschooled for life. The rest of high school at home. College at home. Law school at home. Medical school at home. You name it. It was gonna be home for now on.

"She must of drained you good," Benny said.

"Hey . . ." I said, backing away. "You guys mind if I head home? My aunt is gonna _freak _if I'm not home, 'cuz she _doesn't _know I went out in the _first _place . . . and my ass is gonna be grounded for like . . . _forever._"

"Liv, please stay." he begged. His eyes were pleading.

Gah! I wish he didn't look at me like that!

"Wait," Ethan said. "Maybe if we keep her away from people long enough, she'll turn back into a doll!"

"Let's hope," Sarah said.

The doorbell rang. Ethan went to go answer. If that was Aunt Mya . . . I was done for.

I put my hands in the pockets of my jacket and bounced up and down impatiently. My curls bounced with me. Not only did I have to go home, I had to pee.

"Yeah!" A voice said. I stretched my head to see Rory at the door. "The fun starts now!"

"Did you see a woman?" I questioned him, stepping to the door. "With blue eyes, caramel hair and a glare that can freeze you like Medusa?"

"No . . ." he said. I sighed with relief.

"Thank Christ," I said, putting my hands on my hips.

"Rory, now's not the best time," Ethan said.

"Wait. You're not gonna invite me in?" Rory asked.

"Can't you just _walk _in?" I asked. "I mean, it's not the eighteen-hundreds."

"Didn't Benny tell you?" Sarah asked.

"Tell me what?"

"Sorry, but the fun can start later," Benny said, stepping in front of me and slamming the door in Rory's face. "And I told her _things_ . . ." he said, answering Sarah's question.

"Aww . . ." Rory said through the door.

"Am I missing something _again?_" I asked. "Some secret conspiracy? A cult? I don't do cults. I mentioned that."

They whispered to each other and confirmed my question with, "Nothing.", in unison. What did I get myself into?

* * *

**Okay, I'm SO sorry, again. I explained already. I hope it's okay, and more to come on Friday. **

**SouthernMortal . . . says 'Cheers' until then!**


	4. Mrs Livvy Weir

**A/N: Weird week at school. Full of strange sport incidents. Chocolate pudding spilled all over the ice of the hockey rink and a bunch of strange, strange things. Maybe a little April Fools' fun. Who knows? Next update this weekend? No definites. Sorry for the sudden change in summary and title. My reasons will remain unknown. And sorry for neglecting Friday's update. I suck. **

**Shout Outs:**

**Bethan Forever, she's gonna be . . . ooh, I have no words! I can't wait to write that scene!**

**Melinda, (Guest), thankies. I'm psyched for when she finds out, too! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own My Babysitter's a Vampire . . . even though I have a psycho plan to dominate the show and produce it and everything . . . it's never gonna happen.**

* * *

I'm surprised my phone hasn't exploded with texts and missed calls from Aunt Mya. The history was as blank as my mind on a Monday morning. And I _hated _Mondays. Wednesday was when I was on my A-game. Aunt Mya was usually on my case, knowing my every move. She knew where I was, what I was doing and if I was breathing or not. She took over-protective to another level.

When I was thirteen, I went out to get groceries with her. I wandered off to the frozen section for _one _second, and she had already sent the store manager to find me and she was bawling her eyes out. She said it was the scariest experience she had in her entire life.

I was in the washroom now, rubbing water onto my face. It reminded me off when I couldn't sleep at night. And that was almost every night. I was having the same dream with the ivory-colored unicorn and a little girl. It's weird.

I touched my- I mean my _mom's_ locket for the slightest second, then another vision came in my head-

_"It's easy," A woman said. "Just concentrate and rub your hands together. Once you feel the warmth, you open them."_

_"But, Mommy," A little girl said, holding up her hands. "Aren't you a magician or something? You and Daddy. Those colorful sparkles appear every time you two are together. I can't do it. I'm not special like you."_

_The woman cupped her daughter's small cheek and chuckled. She smiled and shook her head. "Liv, you're gonna be a powerful, special young woman. Just like me. Just like Aunt Mya. Just like Gammie. And all the women before us. I want you to remember something, okay, Honeysuckle?" _

_The girl nodded her head, making her curls bounce up and down. "Yes, ma'am."_

_"No matter what they throw at you, no matter how hard it is, no matter how much pain you endure . . . I want you to be strong. I want you to overcome anything they put in your way. Daddy, Aunt Mya and I love you with all our hearts. You always have a major part in my heart."_

_"I love you, too, Mommy. Will we be together forever?"_

_"How ever long you like." _

_The woman held the girl's head close to her chest. She kissed her daughter's forehead. She hummed a tune and squeezed her small hand. She made a white rose appear with her and her daughter's connection. She held it in front of the two of them._

_"The affection of a father's is, daughter,_

_Sweet melody of a song is, daughter,_

_Live dream of every passion is, daughter,_

_A unique gift of universe is, daughter, _

_Dear of dearest face is, daughter,_

_Don't pluck these flowers,_

_Let them blossom and grow,_

_And let you forever know,_

_I love you, daughter," she read to her from memory, pointing at each petal on the flower._

I let go of the locket and stared at it. It was reducing my memories of my mother. Good memories. Lovely, in fact. I smiled and moved some hair behind my ear. I tapped my fingers on the sink's counter and kept smiling. I opened the door and waltzed out of the bathroom, to find the boys cleaning up the cupcake-diaster. I sighed and leaned on the now clean counter above a remainer cupcake. This might as well be the last sweet I'll ever see in my life.

"Happy birthday to me," I muttered, sticking my finger in the thick frosting and licking it. Ethan looked at me.

"It's your birthday?" he asked, throwing something in the trash.

"And a BS one at that. I should've stayed home, I wouldn't have this guilt on my conscience." I said, picking up the cupcake and licking the top.

"If you didn't come I-" Benny cut himself off. "_We _would've been bored without you."

"No," I said, biting into the cupcake now. "You'd have Magical Barbie to play with . . . I would've been drooling on my pillow. Thanks for the night, though."

He patted my head. "You're _so_ welcome. I know like two hours ago I _just _found out it was your birthday, but . . ."

He put his hands behind his back. There was a light and some sparkles. He handed me a delicate, white rose. Memories. I accepted it, but pricked my finger on a thorn by accident.

"It's beautiful," I said, wiping my finger on my jeans. They were dirty now anyway.

"It's the best I can do."

I smiled and pinched his cheek. "Thanks, Benji."

"My name's _not_ Benji."

"I know."

Sarah came down the stairs and walked into the kitchen. "Jane's out like a light," she said, joining the three of us. She eyed my little cut. She cupped her hand over her nose and walked away from me to Ethan.

"Great. Now we just have to convince her she dreamed the whole thing." he said. She whispered something to him and he looked at me. He shook his head and whispered something back.

Were they talking about me? What did I do wrong? I didn't even blow up something . . . _yet. _I was bound to.

I heard the door close and a male voice say, "Hello?! We're home!"

It was time for Ethan to explain why the hell a random girl was in the house, when she wasn't there when they left.

"Do they know about any of this?" I questioned. "The magic, the visions? The _anything?_"

"Not a clue," Sarah clarified for me.

"Oh. Well, I guess it's time for the amazing Livvy to disappear!" I whispered, about to run out the back door. I threw my cupcake wrapper in the trash and saluted them as I walked out the room backwards. "Later!"

. . .

I left my bike at the Morgans' by accident . . . which sucked 'cuz I had to run all the way home. That was like . . . what? Ten blocks? Ugh. When I was about five blocks through, I sat myself on a bench near the crosswalk, panting. I wiped the sweat from my forehead and tugged on my jacket. The next time I touched it, it would fall apart. I just know it. I looked up at the night sky. The stars were beautiful tonight. And the moon was phosphorescent. I held onto the white rose and sniffed it . . . not too much because I have asthma . . . it's a little off mild, though.

It was a sweet gesture Benny made toward me. He was sweet the whole night . . . and corny. But mostly sweet.

I made a promise to myself that night. By the end of December, if he didn't make a move, I'd confess my feelings for him. But I didn't know if I'd make it until December . . .

_**Fifteen Minutes Later . ****. .**_

After many attempts of jumping, I finally grabbed hold of my bedroom window's ledge and pulled myself up. I fell onto the floor of my room. I got up, dusted myself off and looked up. Aunt Mya was waiting for me, clapping her hands. Her blue eyes were gazing at me, scanning me from head to toe. She crossed her arms and shook her head.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk," she said. "Avalon Olivia Wren, you are in_ so _much trouble."

I would rather wait for dawn to come to deal with my amount of punishment. I didn't want to be falling asleep while Aunt Mya was ranting now would I? I sighed and gave a slight smirk.

"Can it wait until I'm well-rested enough to get a blast in the face?" I asked.

. . .

I woke up, stretching my arms and yawning obnoxiously. I wiped the drool from my mouth and peered at the clock on my dresser. 7:32 AM. I was dead meat. I was going to be late for school, on my second day. _Yay_.

I jerked my sleepy self up and shook my head to fully wake up. I picked up my cell to check how many minutes I'd have to get ready. I noticed a text message from Benny. It read:

_Ha! I got you. Used magic 2 mess with ur clock. U should c ur reaction. Catch u at school? - Benji ; ) _

It was a stupid prank, but it was cute that he kept the nickname 'Benji' I gave him. I thought he thought it was stupid . . . I guess we were friends, now.

_Duh, you idiot! You're friends . . . **good **friends._

I giggled and snapped my fingers, making up my bed. I heard that in the theme song for _Wizards of Waverly Place _and actually took it into consideration . . . because I had magic and I was lazy, so of course I'd use it for personal use.

. . .

"So . . . how'd it go with your aunt?" Benny asked me when I finally got to school. It was 9:49 now. I was dressed in a white dress shirt, rolled at the sleeves, a gray cardigan sweater, neon hot pink jeans, and these high-heel brown fringe boots. With my glasses tucked away in my bag, I was perfectly calm about being grounded for two months. At least I still had internet and phone access. "Did she freak out?"

"Yes and no . . ." I said, shrugging and tightening my grip on my bookbag's strap. "At first she was completely pissed at me, then she freaked out, then she grounded me and banned me from a bunch of stuff. I can still use magic, though, so our duel is still on. Thursday?"

"Sure. So, what kind of magic is your aunt into?"

I wasn't sure what kind of question that was, exactly. "Aunt Mya's into regular magic. Like 'play it safe' kind of magic. She condemns me from time to time because I use reckless magic."

He stopped walking, making me stop, too. "My grandma is the _same! _This _one_ time I used magic to bring this dog back from the dead for this girl I liked-"

Dammit. I envy her already.

"-and she wouldn't stop going at me about it! She never lets me in this room in the house where she keeps all her magic-related items. It smells funny in there anyway."

"Aunt Mya has this room at the end of the hall where she practices magic, and she always wards me off like I'm the pig flu. Sometimes I sneak in there at night and mess with her stuff."

He laughed. "Like what?"

"Just last month I used a potion to make her skin as green as my grandparents' adopted grandson's snot."

"That's _sick! _Sickly _awesome!_"

Ethan walked up to us as we laughed together. When we saw him, we stopped laughing and we just smiled . . . unspoken communication.

"I hope that's your good news face." Ethan told Benny.

"I am 99.9% sure I found the right spell!" he declared. I flashed a grin at him and pulled out my spellbook. It was my dad's.

"Then let's do it!"

_That sounds so wrong. _

"But . . ." I spoke up, holding the book close to my locket. "Nobody is sure how Jane pronounced it. Wouldn't she have to cast the spell herself?"

"She's _so_ smart," Benny remarked snidely, punching my arm all chum-like.

I rolled my eyes. "I'm really _not. _Just when it comes to algebra, biology, photo-shopping and technology. Anything else . . . you can forget it."

See, I'm not the brightest light bulb in the drawer . . . or however that saying goes. I know I'm not smart, but I'm not stupid, either. Somewhere stuck in between with like no boundaries . . . I'll call it the non-a-verse. Why? Just 'cuz.

"Wonderful," Ethan said. I _think_ he was using sarcasm. "And my parents?"

"What?! What happened to your parents?! Did Debby get hungry and eat them?!" I asked, panicking for no apparent reason.

"No . . ." he said, looking at me strangely. "They got turned into dolls."

"_If_ the spell doesn't work . . . I'm saying if . . . can I keep your doll parents?"

"No!"

"Aw," I said, disappointed.

"And my parents?" Ethan repeated.

"They should revert back to normal once the spell's been reversed." Benny answered.

"Good."

"Don't you guys have the life-size killer fashion Barbie to deal with?" I asked, crossing my arms and raising an eyebrow. "Can I help?"

The two of them sighed at my first question.

"'Course, Liv," Benny said in response to my second question. "That outta add some spice to the group." He gave me a smile and a shrug.

I grinned and squealed. I was considered in a group . . . And I didn't know why. I also didn't know why I hugged him . . . but it felt nice. It gave me tingles. The crazy part was that he actually hugged back. There was this strange energy feeling between us, but that wasn't crazy. That was normal.

"Uh," Ethan said. "Guys . . . look."

I kept my arms around Benny and looked in the direction he was pointing. A fire extinguisher was floating in mid-air. I let go of him and spread out my fingers and curving my hand, bringing it down. It fell instead of cooperating with me. The loud thump made me jump with fright. I blushed and turned toward the boys.

"Did _we_ do _that?_" I asked Benji.

"I guess so," he answered. He was also blushing. Guys blush?

"Have you talked to Rory?" Ethan asked, messing up our little moment.

He cleared his throat and looked away from me. Good. I was getting lost in his eyes . . . literally.

"He sent me a text saying he was hanging out with his new girlfriend." he answered, facing his best friend instead.

"He's mad that we didn't let him in!"

I'm still so lost on that part.

"Or . . . he _actually _has a girlfriend."_  
_

The two burst into laughter. I raised my eyebrows and put my hands on my hips. "I don't know what's the problem. I'd be his girlfriend." I said, shrugging.

Nah . . . I was lying. Like I said, Ethan and Rory were cute, but Benny just had this effect on me. _Ooh. _He gave me tingles throughout my body. Rory would be my _second _choice. He was a-dork-able.

The bell rang and as they laughed, we headed to class. I was ahead of them, though. I sat in the back of the class, as I've been doing for the past . . . well . . . _day. _I took out my pen, prepared to write in my notebook . . . but I was bored so I wrote on my hand. Some things I wrote were:

_Master & Caster forever_

_Must. Trademark. Adorkable. NOW._

_Mrs. Avalon Weir _

I frowned and crossed out Avalon.

_Mrs. __Livvy Weir _

Nah, Avalon looked better.

* * *

**Sorry I didn't update as planned, again. Can't predict the next . . . all I know is that it ain't gonna be a week from now.**

**SouthernMortal . . . BIDS YOU ADO!**


	5. Messing with the Odds

**A/N: Okay. Kay. This chapter may or may not surprise you. There's a close Rory/Livvy friendship and some crazy junk at the end . . . and in the middle? I don't know what's the middle, though :P**

**Shout Outs: **

**Bethan Forever, yeah. I bestowed him with the nickname Benji. Most likely his full name is Benjamin, so I just came up with Benji. I have a friend named Benjamin, so we just call him Benji. :P And cute was what I was going for! :3**

**MBAV4ever, thanks! Glad you do! :D**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own My Babysitter's a Vampire. All rights and characters go to Teletoon. I wish I did, though. Just need a little tweaking . . . :)**

* * *

I _loved_ it how much the English teacher could talk. Note my sarcasm. She was so boring, I had my earbuds in my ears and I was writing on my hands, again.

She can go on for days about fine literature and neat handwriting. My handwriting was decent, but my script was _way_ better. For the day I've been here, I'm pretty sure my average is between a C and a D. I'm hoping to at least aim for a B in all classes because:

One. It'll be the highest grade I ever got.

And two. B stands for Benny.

I know I'm becoming obsessed with him . . . I just know it. I dreamed all about him last night. It was this magic act dream. I was the assistant and he was the magician. At the end, we ended up making out in a . . . _close_ way you could say in my bedroom. Sigh, I just wish it was real.

I _really _like him. And the fact that he's just like me, (magic I mean), makes me like him even more.

"Avalon!" the teacher shouted, slamming the pointer on my desk.

I realized I was lost in thought. I fell out of my seat and landed on my ass pretty hard. Like it was practically burning. The class roared with laughter. I climbed back on my desk and started panting. The teacher crossed her arms and shook her head.

"Miss Wren. Hand in your iPod to me, please?" she asked, holding out her palm. I sighed and yanked out my buds, wrapping them around my orange iPod nano. I slapped it in her hand and folded my arms.

"Whatever. No big deal." I said, shrugging.

It really wasn't.

"I suggest you pay attention instead of marking your hand with foolishness."

When she turned around, I rolled my eyes and pictured my iPod in my hand. Seconds later, it was back in my possession and I slipped it into my right boot. A crumbled piece of paper was thrown at me. I looked in the direction and saw that Benny had thrown it.

He tilted his head toward it. I picked it up and unwrapped it under my desk. I squinted, since my contacts weren't doing me any good . . . and that his handwriting kind of looked like chicken scratch. It read:

_I saw that. Bad girl! _

I smiled and winked at him. He winked back. I could feel my stomach go crazy with excitement . . . and hunger.

The bell rang, and I was way more than happy to get out of there and avoid this woman for the rest of the day . . . and the fact that I forgot her name was sad. I tossed my bag on my back and raced out before she realized I took back what was mine.

I met the guys at the end of the hall, talking to Rory about whatever and to see Debby Dazzle was no surprise. Wasn't she a little old for high school? I strolled over and put my hand on Rory's shoulder.

"Hey," I said, nodding. "I see you have met Debby. How are things?"

"Oh yeah," he said. "I _met _her. She's my girlfriend."

I turned toward Ethan and Benny. I pointed my fingers at them. "Ha! I told you! Pay up, Benji!"

"I _don't _remember making a bet with you, Liv." he said, shaking his head.

"Dammit!" I said, stomping my foot. "So . . . don't mind me. Go back to your conversation."

"Like I was saying . . ." Debby said, smiling in that creepy way only she could. "Did you guys miss me?" She reached out for a hug.

"And the amazing Livvy disappears again!" I declared, waving my hand and backing away into a locker. "_Tollite me . . . per hoc . . . solidum obice._" I murmured.

Intangibility spells were the best. A few seconds past, I peered out, opening the locker slowly. No more hugs, thank Christ.

"_Way_ to go, Liv," Ethan said. I could never note his sarcasm. "You're coming with us, Debby." He pushed past Rory toward the blue-haired doll.

"Over my undead body!" Rory said, standing in front of her.

"Kids and slang nowadays . . . what has it come to?" I said, shaking my head and rubbing my cheek. "Dude, she's dangerous . . . or so I've heard."

He gained gold eyes and hissed at me with sharp fangs. My eyes widened and I jumped back with fear, shrieking softly.

"So am I! So . . . back off!" he said. He left with his arm around Debby.

"HOLY SHIT!" I shouted, now on the floor and backing up. My heart was pounding and I was scared out of my mind. _What _was he?! "W-w-what was that?!" I demanded. "What the _hell _is going on?!"

"Livvy, we didn't want to tell you but-" Ethan was cut off.

"He has a disease that gives him sharp teeth and different colored-eyes when he's angry." Benny said quickly, helping me up.

"That's a _sick _disease!" I said, blinking and trying to slow down my heavy breathing. "He needs a doctor! Or a scientist. Or maybe he needs to be quarantined!"

"There's no need . . . he takes special medication."

I held my heart and sighed with relief. "Is it deadly?"

"Nah . . . he's gonna live long . . . longer than any of us."

. . .

After that little episode, I needed some time for myself. So, I went to the bathroom, into a stall and leaned against the locked door to overlook everything . . . and to call Aunt Mya. I had her on speed dial, (she was the one who programmed her number in my phone like that), and when she answered, it was in a bitter and harsh tone.

"What?" she snapped. "I'm busy."

"Great. I'll just call back later, then." My voice was high-pitched. Dammit, I hate when that happens.

"Oh! Liv! I'm sorry. I'm over at Aunt Lucille's. And you know how much she gets on my nerves with her wild casting."

Aunt Mya hated Great-Aunt Lucy's wild magic. I swear that's where I get it from.

"Ooh. Tell her Sugarcube says hi!"

Everyone of my family members had a special name for me. Out of all of them, I like the name 'Honeysuckle' which is what my mom used to call me.

"Ugh. She's rubbing off on you. Okay, what's the problem?"

"Why do you assume there's a problem?"

"Whenever you call in that weary, high-pitched voice-"

"I'm just shaken because one of my friends has this kind of disease with gold eyes. And before you say it, he's _not _a vampire. I'm sure of it . . . or else I would've ditched him already."

"WHAT?!"

I yanked the phone away from my ear. God, _why _does she have to scream so loud?!

"Livvy, I'm coming to pick you up now. I knew this was dangerous!"

"Don't freak out, okay? Breathe!"

She started breathing heavy. Her mouth was literally pressed against the damn phone.

"Call me if something goes wrong . . . please? I'll never forgive myself if something happens to you, too."

"I'll be fine. Love you."

"Love you, too. Get some newt urine on your way home? I'm working on something."

Asking me to get newt piss . . . not the grossest or weirdest thing I've done for Aunt Mya.

"Uh . . . s-sure?"

_"You're the best." _

"Uh-huh." I said, ending the call. I walked outside the stall to see a doll on the floor and someone limping out the washroom. I picked up the doll. It had honey blonde hair, pale-looking skin and fangs. Did everyone have this sudden disease? It looked pretty, though. Like another wannabe Barbie.

Then . . . it hit me. This doll looked like the girl I ran into yesterday. I gasped and accidently dropped her. I put my hands on my hips and looked down at her.

"What the hell do I do with you?" I asked myself, practically.

. . .

So . . . I had the doll in my bag for the rest of the day, in case I could get Aunt Mya to fix her back to normal. The only person I knew that I saw was Rory. Everyone else had went off to Ethan's house, I think. It sucked. I packed my homework and slammed my locker door, disappointed I didn't get to talk to Benny. I crossed my arms and slid down the purple locker door, sitting on the floor.

In the blink of an eye, Rory was at my side, being mopey, too.

"What has _you _down?" I asked, hitting his shoulder.

"Debby left and she hasn't called. I think she dumped me." he said, sullen. "You?"

"I didn't get to-" I stopped myself. I couldn't tell him about my secret thing for his best friend . . . or at least I thought they were best friends. Judging by the way Rory follows him and Ethan around like a lost puppy. "My aunt . . . she uh . . . she's sick. Bummer, right?"

"Yeah."

I stretched out my arm and looked at my watch. It was almost time to collect newt pee.

"Debby's missing out on a lot if she dumped you." I said, hugging my knees. "You're like a chick magnet. Nowadays, girls dig nerds." I shrugged.

"Really?"

"Yeah. If I didn't like someone else, I'd _totally _be your GF."

"That's cool of you, Livvy."

"Thanks."

"Hey, what's that on your hand?"

He lifted my left hand and saw my little _"Mrs. Avalon Weir" _marking. He gasped and jumped up. He was grinning and he was wide-eyed.

"You like Benny!" he blurted out.

"What?!" I asked. I licked my hand and rubbed it out my clothes. "No! No, I don't!"

"Yeah you do! It's all over your hand!"

"Nope! We're just friends! Buddies! Amigos! It's nothing!"

"Wait 'til I tell him! He's gonna be _so _hyped!"

"Rory, wait!" I stood up and held his shoulders. "You. _Cannot. _Tell. Him. _I_. Like. _Him_."

"Why? You two should _totally _go out!"

"As much as I would want to, I can't. Yesterday night, he told me he had a crush on these other chicks. And they're _all_ blondes."

"The tips of your hair are kind of blonde."

"They're light caramel. And I can't outrank these girls. Especially one who's a junior. Her name's Erin or something. By the way he described her was _flawless. _She seems perfect."

"That bombs. And I think you mean Erica. Man, she's _hawt._"

"_Thanks_ for making me feel _so _much better."

I started to walk away. He suddenly appeared in front of me.

"Come on, Liv. Sure . . . she's _pretty _and stuff. But, you're cute, and you don't think I'm repulsive."

"You're right," I said, pinching his cheek. "I think you're cute, too, kid. And thanks a lot. But still. There's like . . . no hope for us. I'm pretty sure I'm friend-zoned for the rest of high school."

"Hey! If you guys don't hook up, wanna be my girlfriend?!"

I chuckled and patted his head. "I'll think about it,"

"That wasn't a no!" he said, getting excited and fist-pumping. He ran off so fast I couldn't keep track of him. I stood there in the middle of the hall, cross-armed and smiling. Cute. But not as cute as a striped polo.

Something in my bag started to sparkle. I let it down and opened it. A white light came out and turned into the same girl with the leather boots as yesterday. Oh, she had _dirty _blonde hair, not _honey _blonde. She glared at me.

"_Thanks_ for kidnapping me." she hissed.

"You wouldn't _need _to be kidnapped if you kept your hands to yourself." I snapped back. I wasn't scared of her . . . or at least right now. "FYI, I was gonna bring you to my aunt to see if she could fix you."

"Oh . . ." she said, awkwardly. "Well . . . thanks. Sorry." She mumbled that part.

"Apology accepted. Sorry times two."

"Alright. You seem okay." She shrugged. "I'm Erica. You?"

"Avalon/Livvy. Most people call me Livvy." I stood up. We were the same height.

"I hear you have a crush on a nerd I know."

Aw shit. Another person who knew of my undying feelings.

"Yep. Might as well tell the whole damn country, now." I said, looking up at the ceiling's light.

"Don't worry, I'm not a tattletale. I'll keep your little secret. I don't like him . . . Hell, we're not even _friends. _I just know him 'cuz my best friend is his best friend's babysitter . . . technically I was supposed to be his babysitter . . . but things happened and all I can say is that I'm hot now."

"Wow . . . Nice story."

This school confuses me more and more every hour.

"I know right," she said, sarcastically. Her phone buzzed. She smiled wide and her eyes went from intimidating to lit with animation. "Sorry, newbie. I gotta go. Gimme your number."

I told her my number and she nodded as she put it in her phone.

"Later . . . I guess?" I said, with an eyebrow raised.

"Yeah. I'll catch you soon."

Like Rory, she sped off without my eyes following her. She was so fast, my hair was pushed back and I had to close my eyes. Wow. That disease must give you ultra steroids.

I clasped my hands together and took the empty jar out of my bag. Newts wait for no one.

. . .

_**Benny's POV** _

After I left Ethan's house, (or maybe I should call it Disco Beach), I went home. I stepped in the house and saw Grandma waiting for me in the kitchen. She looked like I did something wrong. I would've _known _if I did something wrong.

"Hey," I said, shrugging my shoulders.

"_Hey? _Where were you?" she asked.

"Grooving at Ethan's." I answered, bopping my head.

"Some girl has been calling the house like crazy. Her name was Avalon. Avalon _Wren_. What do you have to do with her?"

"She's . . . my friend."

I actually kinda had a crush on Livvy. She was a freaking goddess. I was really into blondes, though, but she was the exception. Her features just suited her just right. Her hair went from dark to light and it dropped its curls just by her shoulders. And her big, hazel eyes just got me.

I would tell Liv I liked her, but I wanted to wait a while. The end of December, maybe? And she probably didn't like me. She was too pretty to waste her time on me.

"Is she related to Lucan Wren?" Grandma queried.

"I _think _so . . ."

Grandma came closer to me, her eyes looking up at me and shooting daggers.

"You're gonna do as I say. Benjamin Weir, you're going to stay away from that girl. She's nothing but trouble."

* * *

**See? I updating the next day like I was supposed to. Sometime this week, maybe? Or maybe even later today . . . hmmm.**

**SouthernMortal shall now . . . disappear! **


	6. Getting Closer

**A/N: Who has two thumbs and feels stupid? This girl! I'll explain why I didn't post at the planned time later. :D**

**Shout Outs:**

**Bethan Forever, Livvy is kind of naïve and she'll believe anything because she's so new to school, (and _especially _whatever Benny tells her). ;D**

**Melinda, (Guest), Aunt Mya is perfectly good, I can assure you. You'll find out what ol' Granny means now.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own My Babysitter's a Vampire, at all . . . whatsoever . . . under all circumstances . . . if I say I do you can behead me. ;) Totally behead me. **

* * *

I stared at Grandma like she was crazy . . . because she was. Livvy was good. She wouldn't hurt anyone . . . at least physically from what I've heard. She's too sweet to be troublesome, (minus what happened in English today).

"Why?" I asked. "What's so bad about the Wrens?"

"I'm sorry, sweetie," Grandma said in the nicest tone. "_I _have no problem with the Wrens. Heck, I knew Aviva Wren. We were close friends. I was sad when she passed away. But it's just the . . ."

"The what?"

She sighed and sat me down. "Magic is funny and cruel. Some magic users were never meant to come into close contact . . . or chaos spreads. Chaotic magic is no good."

"What does this have to do with me and Livvy?"

"Our families were never meant to be in close contact and by that I mean with the opposite gender. I could get near Aviva because she wasn't born a Wren and she was female and I'm female. But when I met her husband, it was twice the chaos. He's male and he's a bloodline Wren. As soon as I shook his hand the vase in their living room blew up. I couldn't talk to him or even be near him."

"Livvy hugged me today, Grandma. The only thing that happened was the fire extinguisher started floating . . . and I felt tingles."

She rolled her eyes at my tingles part and focused on the floating extinguisher part. "That's only the start. But if you have to be friends with her, don't touch her skin too much. And I know about your little thing for her . . ."

Ugh! I _need _to stop sleepwalking.

"It's not like I was thinking of asking her out or anything." I murmured.

"Good," she said, believing me. "It's unpredictable what can happen if your lips touch."

"Isn't there like a spell to try and prevent chaos magic from happening?" I asked as she started to walk off. "Spells are just like apps! There's one for everything and anything!"

"You can try, but I can't guarantee it'll work." she called as she walked upstairs.

One thing was straight. If I wanted Livvy to become my girlfriend by Christmas, I needed to work on that spell.

My stomach grumbled.

Can't work on an empty stomach, now can I?

. . .

_**Livvy's POV**_

I looked at the jar of bright yellow liquid. I stuck out my tongue and shook my head as I let it down.

The things I do for Aunt Mya.

I left the park with my retrieved bicycle, pedaling fast towards my house with the jar in the basket. I questioned why I still had a basket on my bike at age fifteen. I stopped at the crosswalk and checked my phone to see if Benny called me back.

Zero missed calls. Zero text messages. That sucked.

I sighed and texted him:

_Yo, Benji! Answer me! Plz! I'm dying 2 kno wtf happened 2 u, E & Sarah 2day! Call, text, vid-chat! ANYTHING! _

I slipped my phone in my pocket and pedaled across the street. Two blocks later, I was in front of the front door after I put my bike in the garage. I opened the door and threw my helmet to the side. I put the newt pee jar on the table. I sat on top of the couch and fell upside down on it, my feet in the air and my head on the cushion.

My phone buzzed and I looked at it. I jumped back up and ran up to my room, slamming the door and locking it. I changed quickly into more comfortable clothes and read the text again. The text read:

_So srry I didn't get bck 2 u, Liv. I'm a jerk. Can I come over? - Benji _

I smiled and it just popped into my head that I gave him my address. I laughed and replied:

_Sure. Come thru my window. Aunt Mya's at her aunt's, but she'll b home soon. U can leave until then. Hurry up! _

There was a tap on my bedroom window. I jumped back and went toward it, opening it. There he was. With a huge black bag in his hands and his spellbook in the other.

"Sup, Liv." he said, winking. "Gonna let me up?"

"Omigod," I said, shaking my head and laughing. "You fool! How long were you out there?"

"Ten minutes."

I snorted and hung my hands out the window.

"Toss 'em."

"You sure?" he asked, squinting his eyes. "Precious cargo in here."

I rolled my eyes. "Just do it. I know what I'm doing."

"Uh-huh." he said, doubtfully.

He stood on his toes and held up the bag. I leaned on my stomach and grabbed it, barely. I brung it up. He tossed his book and I caught it. I put it on my bed. I reached for his hands as he jumped. I grabbed hold of him and tried to bring him up. I got him through the window, but then he fell on me and we crashed on the floor.

We looked up at each other and laughed. I got up and sat on my bed, getting into criss-cross-apple-sauce position and slouching. He fixed himself. He was wearing swimtrunks and a sleeveless shirt. I honestly didn't want to ask about it. I thought he looked hunky . . . that nerdy kind of hunky anyway.

"Hey," I said, smiling. "Where's the beach? I don't see it."

He smirked. "I'll explain later."

"So . . . what's in the bag?"

"Snacks and a movie."

I gasped and looked through the bag, all snoop-like. I found a variety of chips, packet candy and the movie _Iron Man. _I loved Iron Man! Robert Downey Jr. was hot.

"Holy trail mix." I said, clapping. "This is awesome. And to think I couldn't do anything because I was grounded."

He took my laptop and put in the DVD. I ran downstairs quickly, gathered up some bowls and dip. I stacked the bowls in one and held them in my arms. I used my foot to open the fridge and pulled out a Coke six-pack. I bumped the fridge shut with my butt and carefully went back upstairs to my room.

"Whoa," he said, helping me. "Aren't you pumped."

"I love superheroes." I said, shrugging. "And snacks. You wouldn't happen to have fried chicken, would you?"

"No . . ."

. . .

_**One Week Later . . .**_

A week later, things got pretty dull. After our afternoon together, I haven't really heard from Benji. Just at school. No texts, no calls, no chats. I'll flashback to it later. It was fun and awkward. We were talking nerd-talk and idiotically planning prank potions. I only saw him and had close contact with him when he had a garage sale since his grandma was out of town for the weekend.

**_*Flashback*_**

_I walked past Ethan's house to see the commotion going on in Benny's front yard. A garage sale. This should go well. I was hoping to find a new jacket . . . so, why not a vintage jacket? I was into vintage stuff. _

_I walked up to Benny, messing up his hair and punching his arm._

_"Why the hell are you having a garage sale?" I asked. _

_"To make quick cash, duh." he answered. "No brainer." _

_"If I help, will you split the profits?" _

_"I'll **think **about it." _

_I laughed and rolled my eyes. "Where do I start, boss?"_

_He scanned his lawn and pointed at a mixed girl with long, straight black hair. She looked a little too preppy. Hannah Price, no doubt. _

_"See Hannah Price over there?" he asked. _

_"Duh."_

_"She's into Grandma's camera. Convince her to buy it. Pull out the big guns if you have to."_

_"I'm not too sure about that, but okay. If you insist . . ." __I lowered my top, and lifted up my hair, then letting it fall down, again. "Not too sure she's bi. I'm not. I'm straight."_

_"Not **those **big guns." he said. "That Avalon Charm."_

_"Oh!" I said, pulling up my top. "Okay." _

_I marched over to Hannah, giving her a friendly smile. _

**_*End of Flashback*_**

I became close to everyone, but particularly Rory and Sarah. They were more open, especially Rory. Whenever my Benji wasn't around, I had Batman to talk to and to play with, (NOT in that way), or Ethan. He was awkward and adorkable, and it was nice to have someone mad smart to talk to when you don't have a lot of common sense. I mean, I had common sense, but sometimes I don't use it. And Sarah was super sweet and caring. She was like the first actual best friend I had if you didn't count the guys.

Erica was my friend . . . I think. She's kind of my frenemy But she gets kinda jealous when I hang around Rory. After the Debby incident, Rory chose to spend time with me since somehow I 'wooed him over with my charm'. I was hearing all about this 'charm' I had, but I hadn't noticed it. So my point is that he was following me around like I was a jumbo-size Kit Kat instead of her. It's like he was her little monkey or something.

These were my friends now. And they were weird. They ran super fast. They heard things from far distance. They could smell amazingly. All because of a 'disease'. I'm starting to think that disease was full of bullshit.

I've been in the school for a week, and I had already made my reputation. I wasn't popular. I had some cheerleaders out to seek my doom, some jocks taunting me, (and some not even noticing I'm here). And I'm sure some teachers didn't like me, just like some students.

I walked down the hall, to my locker and opened it. I took a green marker and marked the date. Then I wrote it down in my LRB, (Little _Red_ Book). I wrote:

_Nine days, ten hours, fifteen minutes and . . . forty-two seconds. Forty-three. Forty-four. _

_No feelings admitted. Only slight awkward glances and blushing when alone. _

_Three magical pranks pulled. When we join hands, objects either float, explode or the sky changes color. Strange. _

I smiled and put the book back in my locker. I became obsessed with keeping a log. I was getting crazy with this crush thing. It was keeping me up at night and if I wasn't up at night, I was dreaming about Benny. Pleasant dreams most of the time, but last night was weird. I dreamt he . . . he was kissing someone. I couldn't make out a face, but all I know is that he was kissing her hard. And I was watching. This hurt me . . . and we all know why.

I knew this morning he and Ethan were trying to convince the yearbook committee to let the student body use avatars as their yearbook pictures instead. If I had to see 'Thor Angerheart' in my yearbook, I was going to scream and tear my eyes out with a crowbar . . . because Benji _knows_ how much I hate his online avatar.

_What's the harm in stopping by to see how it was going? _

I walked over to the door, since it was at the end of the hall I was in and I peeked through the door. And I couldn't hear a _thing. _So much for being nosy.

I looked down at my phone and texted Sarah when the door swung open.

"What happened?" I asked. "No MMORPG yearbook for Whitechapel High?"

"Nope," Benji answered, disappointed. "They wanna use Grandma's camera and make it look all retro."

Ethan didn't answer and went down the other hall.

"That sucks," I said, shrugging. "Don't let it getcha down, though."

_She's always so nice to me. _A voice said in my head.

"What did you say?" I asked.

"Nothing," he answered.

_That's weird. Voices in my head . . . but that's kinda low, Liv. Am I that lonely? _

"You're lonely?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"What?" I asked, playing dumb. I realized I was holding his hand. I _realized _we were sharing thoughts.

_We're sharing thoughts! _I thought, explaining the obvious. _We're holding hands and we're sharing thoughts!_

_Whoa, _he thought. _That's so cool. _

He frowned for a moment.

_What's wrong? _

_I just realized Grandma is gonna kill me when I go home._

_Why? What'd you do **this **time? _

_Hanging out with you._

_Well . . . don't I feel offended._

* * *

**_I _just realized I fell asleep and forgot to post this : / Sorry! Next update soon. **

**SouthernMortal . . . whisks away in the mist. **


	7. Who and What the Hell?

**A/N: Happy Monday! (tuh, what's so happy about it?) I don't really like Mondays because I just wake up feeling screwed. :P Enjoy this chapter, though!**

**Shout Outs: **

**Bethan Forever, when these two kiss . . . God, I can't even describe what's gonna happen! Lips sealed! Just know that Aunt Mya and Grandma Weir are gonna F.L.I.P! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own My Babysitter's a Vampire . . . **

* * *

I skipped to my locker before lunch and I stopped to admire my crazy neon green, purple and black striped stockings. Benny had teased me about them and called me a 'witch'. You don't hear me cackling and riding a broom. I just _love_ strange accessories. Like this frog purse I used to carry around. Aunt Mya cursed it, so now I can't find it anywhere. Dammit, I hate it when Aunt Mya destroys my stuff when she doesn't like it. At least I don't have hooker boots . . . yet.

I looked down at my outfit and spun around. Besides the crazy tights, I had a short, black poofy skirt, gray cropped jacket with a hoodie, a black tank top and white Doc Martens. I loved dressing unusual from time to time. I applied pink lip gloss to my lips and closed the locker. I must've jumped two feet back when I saw Rory in front of me.

"Don't scare me like that!" I said, catching my breath.

"Sorry," he replied. "I was checking up on you."

"Thanks, R-Money," I joked.

"No prob." He grinned and winked. "So . . . how's it goin' with you and you-know-who?"

"Nowhere as usual." I groaned and lifted up my hair, then let it down. "Now I just think I'm one of his besties."

"Isn't that a good thing?"

"Hon," I said, giving him sympathetic eyes and laying my hand on his shoulder. "It's not in the mind of a girl."

"Oh. Don't worry, Livvybug. It'll get better."

Instead of Ladybug, the nickname Rory gave me was 'Livvybug'. Not cool . . . sometimes.

I rolled my eyes and smiled. "I'll catch you later, 'kay?"

"Alright."

He was surprisingly _not _his cute, crazy and clueless self in this conversation. Oh well, I'll probably hear all of it later. I walked to lunch all laid-back towards Ethan and Benny, got I got hit in the head with something.

I hit the floor, (on my damn _face_), and I stayed like that for a while because I felt too lazy to get up.

"Haha! Yes!" A familiar voice said. I sat up and looked at the thrower. Hannah. _Freaking._ Price. "Now _that _was a three-pointer. Who else wants a piece of this?!"

I jumped up and shot a glare at her for a quick second. She glared back. I flashed my middle finger that had my star ring on it and stuck out my tongue like a five-year old.

I sat at the table and rubbed my nose because I was sure as hell it was broken.

"The Wicked Witch lives," Benny said, snickering.

I laughed weakly and mouthed, 'ow'. "She's lucky I'm not allowed to use magic in school anymore."

"You use it _anyway_."

"Point taken."

"If she asks you out, you _better_ say yes." he told Ethan.

"For Livvy's sake," I said, referring to myself in the third person. "_Please._"

Hannah got up from her seat and walked towards our table. I started panicking in my mind, but kept a solid, straight face. If I could text it, I could make it. Although, my head was throbbing with pain.

"Aw butterscotch," I said, lowering my head on the table. "We're doomed. You hear me? Doomed. Capital D, double O, M-E-D."

"Just act natural."

"This ain't _High School Musical! _We can't break into musical numbers!"

"I'm naturally nervous," Ethan said. "So that should be easy."

"But we can _try, _so she can avoid us." I said to myself. "Somebody start a beat!" I rose out of my seat and started snapping. "Sixteen, sixteen, sixteen more minutes left-"

Benny flicked my head, and I fell, since my noggin was currently sensitive. I squeezed his hand, making him close his eyes and fan his hand back and forth with pain. I laughed wickedly . . . then Hannah reached the table. Targets locked and all. Terminator music, anyone?

"Baby still crying because he can't be Superman in the yearbook?" she taunted him. She looked over at me. "Who's this? Your girlfriend?"

"Pff," I said, faking laughing. "_Me?_ I'm not his _g-g-girlfriend_. I'm like . . . his _friend_ . . . who's a _girl_. No romantic tension here! Am I right or am I right?" I nudged him and kept a creepy smile on my face. I was dying.

_Epic fail, Livvy. Epic fail._

"Superman?" he asked, like he was insulted . . . I think. "_Please_. He's a little too retro, a little too old school."

Hannah rolled her eyes and took his tray and angled it, making his lunch fall on his lap.

I _know_ she didn't just do that to _my_ Benji.

"Aw," she said. "And it was such a _nice _nerd shirt."

I looked at her up and down and got up. "You gotta problem, Sugar Queen?" I demanded.

"With your face." she sassed. "Whatcha gonna do? Cast a spell on me using the powers of your ugly tights?"

I narrowed my eyes at her and tried to count to ten. This bitch was getting me pissed off, and I wasn't gonna hold back. I got detention two times last week, and I _wasn't_ afraid to start this week.

"Watch yourself," I warned. "Or tomorrow morning, you might not wake up with that pretty face, ever again." I said through my teeth.

"Bite me." I took my juice jug, took a sip and then spit the rest on her shirt. She groaned and looked at me with disgust. "You dumbass!" She pushed her way out the room, mumbling, (I take it she was talking trash about me, because everyone was laughing at me, pointing).

I took off my dangling, black feather earrings and was about to smack this girl so hard that her brain would come out in pieces through her nose, but I got pulled down by Ethan. Damn him for being such a goodie-goodie.

"Chill," he said.

"She's _so _lucky!" I shouted. "You're on Liv's list, honey!" I ran out the room, and called out to her down the hall, "Even if I have to stalk you! Me and you! After school! In the alley! Let's go! I'll go Degrassi on you! Say your fucking prayers!"

Yep. She was gonna regret messing with Avalon Olivia Wren.

And yes . . . I had no idea what I was doing. Cut me some slack, the only high school fights I've watched were on TV. Good 'ol Degrassi.

. . .

After my meltdown, I was sent to Principal Hicks' office, because I was 'scaring the students'. Pff. If you thought _that _was scary, you should've seen Aunt Mya the day before her online dating meeting. _She_ looked like the Wicked Witch of the West.

He said he didn't think I was a bother to anyone and he'd let me off with a warning.

I walked out of his office, reading to take Hannah on, (probably because of the energy drink I had at lunch), when I was pulled into a red room by Benny.

"What the hell?" I asked. "What's up? Scheming again?"

"You want vengeance, right?" he asked. "A little prank can't hurt."

I was intrigued when he said prank.

"Well," I said, grinning. "What are you waiting for?"

"Get behind the camera," he ordered.

I took the button-thing attached to the string which was attached to the camera while looking into the camera' dusty lense. I squeezed it by accident, making the flash almost blind me. I took a huge step back while trying to regain my sight.

"Liv," he whined. "Quit messing around!"

"Shut up and pose."

He faced the camera, then turned, (I think he was trying to moon her or something, but he wasn't doing I good job. I could still see his pants . . . not like I was trying to see his butt or anything), and he made a stupid face to make me laugh.

"Courtesy of Thor Angerheart." he said.

I sneered and took the picture.

. . .

At the end of the day, I felt weird. I went straight home after school, because it just didn't feel right after I helped Benny "prank" Hannah.

I opened the door to see Aunt Mya with a young man. He was tall, probably six foot three, and he had light, ivory skin. He had dark brown hair, some hung in his brown eyes; he had black rimmed glasses. He wore a jean vest, white shirt, black jeans and red Nike's.

It was Aunt Mya's son, Jay.

Long story short, Aunt Mya has a baby daddy who lives in Texas and who keeps Jay to himself. Jay was a spellmaster and a cocky one at that. We were like brother and sister. He'd bother me, I'd bother back. The end.

"Friday the thirteenth," I sang. "Guess who called Jay-son!"

He looked up and smiled. "Liv, 'ya idiot!" He kinda developed a Southern accent while staying in Texas for so long. He reached in for a hug. I squeezed him tightly and smirked. "What's up, Dork?"

"Nothing." I let go off him. "How long are you in town?"

"Two . . ."

"Minutes? Hours? Days? Weeks?"

"Months! Two months!"

I squealed with excitement and punched his arm. "Hold up, I gotta get my camera."

"Camera geek." he taunted.

I looked at Aunt Mya and smiled. She smiled back and darted her eyes at the stairs then at me. I got the clue and ran up the stairs. I opened my bedroom door and gasped when I saw a figure on my bed.

She _looked_ like me, but then again she didn't. We had the same hair, but she had a curly pink streak in hers. She wore heavy makeup and red lipstick. She had a cropped leather jacket with silver spikes, studs and chains on the shoulders. She had a low neck, ripped white crop top, showing little bits of her black bra and her breasts. Her belly button had a dangling piercing. She had a red, plaid super short skirt with silver chains hanging from the loops. She had thigh-high leather boots with high heels. She had many bracelets, (like I liked to have), and a dog tag necklace. She smiled when she saw me.

"Well, well, well," she said, clapping with her black gloves on. "Look, it's Avalon. I'm Livvy, nice to meet you."

"No . . ." I said. "I'm Livvy. The hell?"

She bounced up and got in my face. "Honey, I'm going to screw _everything _up for you."

* * *

**Hello! See this chapter? Yeah . . . satisfaction. :D Except that it's short. : ( Longer next!**

**SouthernMortal . . . SAYS GOOD NIGHT, LOVELiES! **


	8. Good vs Evil

**A/N: I wanna thank LittleRedxoxo, for making me feel so . . . awesome yesterday night. You cheered up my day, so much! Thank you! And enjoy this weird chapter I threw together. Some sexual themes in this chapter. Just saying. I'm no good when it comes to writing smut. **

**Shout Outs: **

**Bethan Forever, yeah. Evil Livvy vs. Livvy! I was psyched to write about Evil Livvy because I just wanted to write about how they'd go against each other, head-to-head. I hope you like this chapter.**

**Melinda, (Guest), Major ass-kicking in this chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own My Babysitter's a Vampire. I just think Evil Benny is hot. **

* * *

I don't remember what happened after I saw the other me. I woke up on my bed with my phone on my stomach, vibrating. I think Livvy 2.0 took my contacts, because I couldn't see shit. I grabbed my glasses from my dresser, put them on and read the text:

_Hey, Liv. Coming over in 5. Think u can sneak me in? - Benny _

Oh crap. I jumped off my bed and ran downstairs. Jay and Aunt Mya were busy catching up on old times and enjoying mother/son time. I didn't wanna intrude. I slowly backed up the stairs and went back in my room. There he was. Except he was chewing on a toothpick and had a cheap-looking black leather jacket on. He smirked.

"Hey, Sweetness," he addressed me.

My stomach turned and my cheeks beamed red. Did he _really _just call _me _'Sweetness'? Was I dreaming, again? Or was this real?! I stood there frozen as he locked the door. Whoa. Things were getting _real. _He looked at me and smiled. He took my hand. His hand felt surprisingly cold. And nothing started to float or explode. What happened?

"W-what?" I asked, getting nervous.

He hushed me. "Just take it as something natural."

I stood still. He leaned in. And. _KISSED_. ME! I was screaming in my head, but on the outside, I loved it. I kissed him back.

_OMG! BENNY FREAKING WEIR IS MAKING OUT WITH **ME!**_

But, something about felt fake. Artificial. Was this like a plastic Benny? Another illusion of my imagination, sadly?

His tongue slid into my mouth and played with mine. And I let it. I stoked his neck and let him kiss me. This was what I wanted, whether if it was real Benny or plastic Benny. Just one kiss. He played through my hair and lifted me up. He laid me down on my bed and kissed my stomach. I moaned when he worked his way up to my neck.

"B-B-Ben-"

"Ssh." he said.

He took off my jacket and forced me to take off my shirt. We became closer when he crawled on the bed and hugged me tightly. Our lips collided and our tongues played around. I took off his jacket and unbuttoned his violet polo. He tossed it off, showing his T-shirt. I took that off, too. I held onto his shoulders and grunted when he cupped his hands on my butt.

"Lay down," he commanded in a sweet tone. I couldn't resist. I did as he said. He laid on top off me and stroked my body up and down, making me feel tingly and good all over. He unhooked my bra.

It hit me.

This was too good to be true. The _real _Benny would've never kissed me. _Real_ Benny would've said something stupid by now. _Real_ Benny wouldn't have seduced me.

I reached for my phone. Fake Benny grabbed it and tossed it against the wall.

"It's time I told you . . ." he said, adding a moan after when I rubbed his chest. "I want you, Livvy. Together, we can run that crappy school. We could run the freaking town. With our magic . . . we can have all of them on the run."

This Benny was tempting and desirable. More than the original. This dark vibe about him just made him sexy.

"Stop," I pleaded. "Please."

"Will you join me?"

"I-I don't know."

"Don't you want people like Hannah Price to . . . well . . . Pay the price?"

I suddenly slapped his hand away from touching my boobs. I can't believe what I was doing, for the _second_ time today. I looked up at him. His eyes flashed dark and back to hazel-green. He was tempting me with almost-sex to do his evil bidding.

_Crap, this isn't Benji, is it? _

"Get off of me!" I commanded. I pushed him off my now half-naked body and put my bra back on. I slipped on my top and shoved on my jacket. I jumped off the bed and stood tall in front of him.

"Dude! What the hell?!" he asked, sitting up.

"Y-you're not B-B-B-"

"I'm _not_ Benny?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. "What if I am? What if this was a real moment between us, Livvy? Don't you want us to be together?"

"Not like this!" I said. "You're not him! You're some kind of evil twin or something!"

He laughed and got in my face. "Okay, Liv. I see. You want to be with Nerdy Benny, huh?"

"Preferably, yes," I said, crossing my arms. "I want to be the girlfriend of a dork and not a jerk!"

"You don't mean that. I can give you _anything. _Anything your little heart desires. Power. Romance. Sex."

_What is this? 50 Shades of Grey? _

"Get the hell out of my house." I spat, pointing at the window. "I regret letting you unwind me. Benny's gonna be pissed."

"Why would he?" Fake Benji asked. "You two weren't even dating. He doesn't like you. You're nothing to him. You're practically a girl version of Ethan. His best friend. Stuck in the friend zone."

I felt the anger build inside me. I knew what he was saying was true, but it still hurt. I grabbed his shirt and cheap jacket, threw them out the open window and glared at Fake Benny. He held his hands up in defense.

"Hey! Watch that!" he said, pointing at the jacket that was now in my backyard.

"Why? It's probably not even yours."

"You're right. I stole it."

"Pathetic. Goodbye, Butthead."

_Wow. Real mature way to kick a dude out._

He glared at me and stepped towards the window. I generated a blue ball of sparkly energy in my hands and threatened to throw it at him with my gestures.

"Don't worry. I'll have you like putty in my hands." he whispered.

He grabbed the windowsill and jumped down. I groaned and closed it. I leaned against the wall and slid down with my arms crossed. I hugged my knees and buried my head in my lap. I sighed.

What the hell has become of this town, nowadays?

. . .

The following day, I was standing outside school, waiting for Jay, (because Aunt Mya shockingly enrolled him too), when a _go-kart _pulled up in front of the school. And the driver? None other than Fake Benny.

He got out, pretended to lock it by making this beep noise and he smirked when he saw me staring at him . . . and mostly his go-kart, because I've wanted a go-kart ever since I started playing Mario Kart. He looked at me and adjusted the fake leather jacket.

"Hey, babe," he said, trying to act cool.

"Shut up," I snapped. "You're not _him_, dumbass."

"Oh. I thought you were _her._" he said, pointing down the street.

The other me was coming the street in a black Mercedes-Benz with the top down. My face fell.

Holy shit.

She stole . . . a _car! _A mother-fudging _car! How_ was I gonna explain this to Aunt Mya?!

She parked the car recklessly on the side of the sidewalk and came over, flipping her hair and sucking on a grape lollipop. She went next to Fake Benny and he put his arm around her waist. She smiled and put her arm on his shoulder, and her eyes shot at me through her black sunglasses.

"You've been replaced, sweetheart," she said, patting my head.

"We weren't together in the first place!" I shouted, throwing my hands up. She shrugged and kissed the other Benji and I could see their tongues moving around. Her hands were in his pants. Omigod. That was _nasty. _She's gonna get her ass whopped if she wrecks my life.

I groaned and marched inside. I was infuriated with how much BS _I _could put me through. I packed my Chemistry books furiously and rushed to class.

. . .

"You're late, Miss Wren," the teacher said when I stepped in the class. I know this guy hates my guts.

These teachers need to have a name-tag or something. I can't bother to remember their names.

I slid into the surprisingly empty seat next to Benny. He tapped the plastic goggles on his face, but his eyes widened when he saw my glasses. I rolled my eyes and took the goggles on the table and put them on, over the black glasses.

"Digging the new look," he joked.

I chuckled weakly and bit my lip. Evil Livvy stole my contact lenses. "Laugh it up. I need to talk to you."

The teacher cleared his throat and motioned to the beakers and random shit in front of us. I sighed, sat up straight and held up one to the light.

"Me, too." he agreed, eyeing another beaker. "Last night was . . . good. And weird."

"What?" I asked, picking up another and shaking it a little. The teacher shot a glare. I slumped on the stool and sank a bit low. "You were at my house. Except this guy _looked _like you, but he was _way _more jerky."

"_Hey!_" he said. The beaker he was holding dropped to the floor and broke. His face became pale as the teacher turned toward him, getting angry.

"Be careful! Thousand-dollar equipment!" he warned.

"It looks like the stuff you get in the second-rate kiddie kits." I said, observing it.

"Avalon, focus!"

I sighed again and put my elbow on the table.

"_You_ were at _my_ house! _You_ wanted to have sex, but being the good guy _I_ am, I let you down softly . . ."

"No, no, no! Your 'evil twin' or whatever was at my house, seducing me and convincing me come to the dark side."

He lifted his goggles and looked me in the eye. "What'd he tell you?"

I knew the answer, obviously. Evil Benny told me that Good Benny had no feelings for me, whatsoever. He made me feel like nothing. Like a piece of dog crap you'd find on the sidewalk. Like nothing. I blew some of my hair out of my face and sighed, slouching again.

"Nothing." I said, bitterly. "What'd _she_ tell _you_?"

He got quiet. "Nothing . . ."

"You know what this means, right?"

"Yeah."

"We gotta find them, slap 'em around, and beat their asses. And if all else fails, whip up a tiger using magic to-"

"I was gonna say leave town and move into an apartment in Toronto, but nevermind. Your plan is better. Wanna see if we can sneak out?" he said, cutting off my stupid Plan B to say a _stupider_ Plan B.

"I'm on it." I said, ignoring what he said up to this last sentence.

I took off my goggles and fell out of my seat, holding my stomach. I moaned and rolled around on the floor. I pounded the floor.

"Oh! Holy crap!" I blurted out. "I need to use the bathroom! Oh my god, _please_, Mr. Something! Oh! I had some . . . bad bacon! I should've looked at the expiration date! Gah!"

"I shall take her to the nurse!" Benny said, getting out of his chair, taking my hand and dragging me out the class. I got up when he closed the door and we were in the empty hallway.

"Nice job," I remarked, straightening my top.

"You should be an actress." he said, laughing. "The runs? _Really?_"_  
_

"You wanted to get out of class, didn't you?"

He shook his head and looked down the hall. "Now where would an Evil Benny go?"

"Wherever there's food?" I guessed, shrugging.

He nudged me and I snorted. "Try the washroom. All guys usually have stomach issues everyday."

I totally needed to stay off the internet for a while.

He rolled his eyes and saluted me. "Try not to get into trouble. And watch out for Evil Hannah."

"I'm already in trouble, thank-you-very-much . . ." I thought about the "Evil Hannah" part. "_That_ explains a lot. Good luck."

"Same to you."

I wanted to hug him on the spot, but it was too awkward. I just skipped away in my purple pumps. I skipped past the student lounge when I saw a dark shadow sitting on a table. It turned around. It was her. "Evil" Livvy. I stepped in the room. She stood up and faced me, laughing.

"Sup, Avalon." she said, nodding.

"It's Livvy," I said. "We went over this."

"I'm the original. You're the copy. _That's_ what _I_ went over."

I lowered my head and slapped my forehead. "We both know how this is gonna end."

"You're right, Cupcake." she said, getting in my face. "It's gonna get dangerous."

She pushed me against the wall and shot a red magic blast at me. I dodged it and rolled on the floor. I jumped up and shot a green one at her. She dodged it. She jumped, did a cartwheel and jumped again, her legs raised in the air and they hit my chest. I knocked to the floor and looked up. She smirked.

"I'm winning. Benny's gonna _love _all this." she said, gesturing to herself in a slutty way.

I screamed with anger and pushed her into a table. I held her still and kneed her in the gut. She cried out in pain as I did it again and again. I grabbed her shoulders and shoved her against a wall. I pushed her again.

"What did you say?!" I demanded. "I can't hear you!"

She took my arm and flipped me. I fell on the floor hard. My head started pounding. She rested her foot on my back.

"Unlike you, Avalon, _I'm_ mature."

I limped up and shook her. I slapped her face while she kicked my shin. I jumped and punched her in the boobs. My sensitive spot. She moaned and held my shoulders. She knocked her head into mine. I collapsed, moaning. She rested her foot on my back.

My body ached from this serious ass-whipping. I wanted it to be over! Then . . . it struck me like a lightning bolt. Use my weaknesses against me!

"Hey, Livvy!" I said, grabbing her attention.

"One last word before I destroy you? Alright. I'm listening." she said, taking her foot off me. She eyed me and crossed her arms.

I forgot how gullible I was.

"I heard that Evil Benny was cheating on you with Evil Hannah," I whispered when I got up.

"_What?!_" she demanded. She got furious, throwing her leather jacket off. A picture slid out of the inside pocket. It was white and blurry, but I could make it out to be my face. Ugh, I looked horrid in that shot. I snatched it and ripped it in half. Before Evil Livvy could run down the hall, she disintegrated.

I laughed and took her jacket. I put it on and smiled. Then I frowned.

Dammit. I should've said, "For Narnia!"

. . .

"I miss a lot," Jay said in a non-Southern accent. He only used it to get on his mom's nerves. "You and your boyfriend-"

"He's not my boyfriend," I said, shaking my head. "We're just weird partners in crime."

"Bonnie and Clyde?"

"Yeah. I guess."

He looked sexier today than yesterday, (he's my cousin, I have the right to judge him!). His hair was shorter and it stood up, all spiky. He was wearing contacts. He had on a thin gray T-shirt, showing imprints of his chest, dark blue jeans, black Converse, and a wrinkled, light blue dress shirt as a jacket.

"So, you and your 'weird partner in crime' used an ancient camera from like the 1920s to make evil copies of yourselves by accident, then you fought them off and defeated them because they were just as stupid as the originals?" he asked, his eyebrows raised.

"Pretty much," I said, rolling my shoulders. There was no point in arguing with Jay. He always wanted to be right. "And I guess things are alright for now."

"I'm surprised you didn't knock 'Evil Livvy' out." He used air quotes. "Why?"

"Part of me kinda wanted to get beat up by her. Just to sweat off the fear."

"Wow." He started clapping. "Spoken by Avalon Wren, everybody."

I slapped his arm as we walked outside during lunch. We met up with Sarah, who was watching two dudes drive away in the stolen go-kart. Jay's eyes nearing bugged out of their sockets when he examined her.

"Who's he?" she asked, standing closer to me.

"My strange cousin from Texas." I answered, putting my hand on my hip. "Jay, meet Sarah. Sarah, Jay."

"Aren't you the most pleasant image I've seen all day." he said, taking her hand and kissing it.

I opened my mouth and gagged. She half blushed, and half of her got annoyed. She snapped herself out of blushing and nudged him in the chest. He moaned and held it.

"Have some manners, won't you, Jarrett?" I asked.

"Shut up. At least I _try_ to make moves."

"He's not wrong," Sarah said, shrugging.

I forgot that _everybody _I knew except Ethan knew about my crush on Benny. This was going viral.

"Bleh," I said, sticking my tongue out.

Now I had to deal with the stolen Mercedes. Ugh.

. . .

I laid awake in bed that night. One; Jay was playing his music way too loud and two; I couldn't go to sleep. The same dream was haunting me. The same dream that had haunted me for while.

Benny kissing that girl.

I didn't know what it was, but it bugged me. I hated seeing it. I hated how much fun they were having. I hated all of it. And it made me wonder.

Was this gonna happen?

* * *

**I threw this together last minute, so please excuse the lack in detail. I'm putting some episodes ahead of Smells Like Trouble, to magically, mentally and awkwardly strengthen the relationship between Benny and Livvy. Stay tuned! **

**SouthernMortal . . . G'night, beauties!**


	9. Dogs and Dares

**A/N: Okay! Phew. I got this out of the way! I adore all of you! And I don't know how to spell David's last name. I just sounded it out. -_- So complicated.**

**Shout Outs:**

**Bethan Forever, I wanted to enhance that dark aspect in Evil Benny, so sex just came in the picture, (I don't know if that makes sense :P). Derp. Yes! Livvy _was _seeing herself with Benny. I'm dying to write more awkward romance parts for them! : /**

**Melinda, (Guest), thankies! I enjoy your love! :3 First-time smut. Apparently I succeeded, (for once, thank the filming industry for R-rated movies ._.)  
**

**TooLazyToLogIn, (Guest, ahahaha!), YAY! I'm glad you love it! I will keep posting! I will! I won't stop 'til I finish! (kind of a Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory reference when the guy told Charlie to 'Don't stop 'til you get there!' :P)**

**LittleRedxoxo, YES! Evil Benny is absolutely gorgeous. And when I thought I was in love with regular Benny . . . one day in 2011 I watched 'Double Negative' and I fell for his evil twin . . . HARD. Lol, and thanks.**

**EnjoySparkle6434, you shall have more! MWHAHAHA, (chokes). Okay. I'm good. :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own My Babysitter's a Vampire! Why can't I be awesome like that?!**

* * *

_***Flashback***_

_"So, why does your grandma think we shouldn't be friends?" I asked, my mouth formed in an 'o' and my eyebrows coming close together. "She doesn't like me, does she?"_

_"No!" Benny assured me, putting his hand on my shoulder. "She'd love you if she met you. It's just that . . . she thinks bad things happen when our hands touch, or when we hug and stuff."_

_"Basically, you're saying she thinks I'm some kind of bad luck charm?" _

_"Of course, not! Liv, you're practically the best thing that happened to me since high school started . . . minus Grandma telling me about magic."_

_I giggled. "Surely not all bad things happen,"_

_"She's sure."_

_I shook my head and touched his hand for a minute. It felt warm. The warmth spread all over my body. I smiled as my heart started beating like a drum. I looked up, at him. His eyes were welcoming. His smile was friendly. Where was the harm? _

_I could feel both of us getting closer and closer to each other . . . but then the lights started to flicker in my room and thunder rumbled outside. That was a sign. _

_I quickly pulled away from him and slapped my hands together. "Well that sucks,"_

_"It sucks, indeed." my Benji agreed. He let go of my hand, but not without squeezing it. I blushed heavily. He glanced at his watch. "Aw. I gotta go."_

_"Sucks times two." I said, getting up and opening the window. "I swear I'll bring you your stuff tomorrow at school, okay?"_

_"Promise?" he asked. "I'll miss my Dark Knight DVD."_

_I chuckled and wrapped my middle finger around my index finger. "Promise." I saluted him, too. "Livvy's honor!"_

_He laughed and saluted back, walking backwards, but nearly tripped over the bag on the floor. I laughed, too and went to go help him out. _

**_*End of Flashback*_**

I walked to school today with Jay by my side. He was telling me how his own magic practice was going with his dad in Dallas, but he rather work with his mom in Whitechapel. If I was in that spot, I'd want to do that, too. As uptight and crazy Aunt Mya was when it came to magic, she was a great teacher.

Jay and I stopped when we saw Ethan and Benny being practically squeezed to death by David what's-his-face. His last name was hard to remember. I scrunched up my nose in disgust. To me, that guy smelt like wet dog. I like dogs, but I don't like _wet _dog _smell._

"Who's he?" Jay asked.

"The school's over-worshiped, glorified footballing god," I answered. "He reeks like Aunt Mya's meat loaf."

"_That _bad? Mom's meat loaf bad?"

"Yup."

"Good to know."

We walked up to them when David left. I fanned my nose because it smelt like sweaty deodorant. Not a nice fragrance.

"Hey, guys," I said, shrugging. "I see you got a new homie."

"New homie?" Benny asked. "Our street cred just went through the roof!"

"How can one guy bring up your entire _weak_ street cred?" Jay asked. "Obviously, you guys have never went to school in Dallas. It's _worse_."

"Why would a guy like him friend up with us?" Ethan asked.

"I wouldn't." I joked. "If I was a dude, and a jock, most likely not."

I realized my snide comment made Benny frown for a split second, then, he went back to talking as usual.

"Ethan, _don't _look a gift jock in the mouth," he said. "In fact, don't make eye contact at all!"

Sometimes it was hard to understand what the hell this boy was saying when I'm head over heels for him. It sucks to get a guy's attention when he's into every other girl in school.

"Hey," he said to this girl passing by us. "Wanna go out? I've got the David Stachowski seal of approval!" he tempted.

"Drop dead!" she replied.

"Phew," I said to myself in a hushed tone, wiping my forehead. "I thought she would say yes." I noticed all three guys were staring at me. I cleared my throat. "Um, I meant to say . . . Woo-hoo. She spoke to you. That never happened before your little 'bromance'."

The tension died down. "See! Livvy agrees with me! Up top, Liv!" Benny said, raising his hand to high-five me.

Seriously, dude? This is where our relationship is going? High-fives? _Lame_.

Since he was kinda tall, I stood on the tips of my old, beat up Converse and high-fived him, sighing. Just as that happened, the wind picked up. This was gonna be something to get used to.

"And they never spoke to you again . . ." Jay taunted.

"There's something about that guy," Ethan said, gazing over at David.

The dude was barking at a student. Yup. There's something wrong with him. Either he's mental or he's trying to be the next wolf to hit the big screen to make girls' hormones go insane.

"I think he's strange," I said, putting a hand on my hip. "That coming from _me._"

"And popular? And _awesome?_" Benji asked. His face became uncomfortable when he scratched behind his ear. It went down his back and he pulled out . . . wait for it . . . a _flea. _

I jumped back away from him and closer to Jay. "Holy crap, is that a flea?!"

"Your lover boy needs a vet," Jay whispered. I nudged him in the stomach.

"That's a flea." Ethan said.

"Oh _no_." Jay said, standing behind me, holding me as a shield. "I like to stay clean, dude. Back! Back before I curse you!"

Aunt Mya was rubbing off on him. Like mother, like son.

"Go disinfect your hands, Liv." Jay continued, pointing to the school building.

I pulled hand sanitizer out from my bag and squirted it in my palm, then rubbed it hard. I wasn't getting fleas, too.

"Oh come on, Livvy," Benny whined, throwing it on the ground. "It's just a flea."

"Fleas on you lead to fleas on me," I answered, putting sanitizer in his hands, too. I eyed it and stomped on it like a mad woman.

. . .

I went to my locker my locker after I went inside. I wrote in the LRB again.

It was like a little diary to write down all my issues and personal problems. I was in love with it. Not because I created it. But because it was like my nonliving, unreal best friend who would _definitely _keep all my secrets. And a place to do random doodles when I'm not in class; not on my hand . . . but I did that anyway.

I touched my locket, hoping for a memory to make me smile, but instead, it brought me nothing. I frowned and focused my gaze on it. Maybe it didn't work like that. Maybe it was to surprise me when I wasn't expecting it.

My locker was closed by David whatever. I sighed and faced him.

"Hello." I said.

He shot me a flirty smile. "I don't believe we've met."

I rolled my eyes and gagged. "Livvy. Livvy Wren. And you're-"

"David. David Stachowski."

"The MVP of the school, of course. How can I forget?"

He howled with laughter, (literally, he _howled_). He rested his arm on my locker's door and smirked. "So you're friends with my bros, I see?"

"Your 'bros'." I said, using air quotes. "I'm friends with your 'bros'. So?"

"That makes us bros, too, right?"

"I checked fifteen minutes ago. I'm not a dude. I'm a chick. And I'm _not_ proving it to you."

"C'mon, you know what I meant."

"I believe this conversation is over." I said, backing away.

He growled and ran in front of me. "Wanna hang out later? Just you and me? My place?"

Ew. This was getting weird.

"Nah. I have plans."

"You got a boyfriend. I see. It must be my tall bro, right? I see those goo-goo eyes you make at him."

My face got pale and I shook my head. Why'd everyone think we were going out?! I felt my stomach turn and my palms getting sweaty. "N-n-no. What? Me? A-and Benny? No! We aren't a thing! 'Course not!"

I was getting so recklessly stupid at hiding my feelings for him. It wasn't even funny anymore. I need to man-up or back down. Well . . . _wo_man-up.

"Then call me later. Later, Hazel!"

He ran off, howling at nothing. I groaned and held my books close to my chest. Why was my name suddenly _Hazel?_ Hazel eyes mean nothing. I cleared my throat and pushed my earbuds into my ears, turning on the song 'A Year Without Rain' by Selena Gomez. I questioned why I still listened to Disney Channel-related songs, but she was adequate.

I found myself now humming to the beat and walking down the hall. I looked down at my notebook and the silly heart with the _'B + L = Love'_ and _'Ben & Liv Forever'_ crap written all over it in colored pens. I bumped into somebody, causing both of us to fall on the floor and resulting in a new hole in my faded blue, ripped skinny jeans and a floor burn on my knee. My books were sprawled across the floor. I groaned and looked up. Speak of the devil.

"I'm real sorry, Liv," he said, gathering my books and handing them to me, but not without catching a glimpse at the little scramble of colored hearts on my notebook.

Aw shit.

"It's fine, Benji." I said, snatching the notebook anyway and laughing falsely.

"Who's Ben?" he asked.

Thank the Lord he was sometimes super clueless like Rory, so I could twist my words around.

"Uh . . . this . . . _dog _I fell in love with at the pound!" I blurted out suddenly.

Yeah! He'd buy that, right?

"Cool, I guess. Do you believe in werewolves?"

I gave him a straight face. "I'm a spellcaster, talking to a spellmaster, who's best friend is a seer, in a somewhat hexed high school, in a supernatural town. So, _yes_. I believe in werewolves." I said in a dull voice. "_And_ not only do I believe in them, I _adore _them. In between them and zombies, I _can't_ decide who's better!" I added.

"Alright. You wanna help me expose one?"

"You bet! Let's do it! But can we use my spellbook?"

"Why? What's wrong with mine?"

"I just want to? Is there a problem?"

"Nah. Alright. Considering they have the same spells and such,"

I snorted and shook my head. "Quit your yappin' and let's go, shall we?"

. . .

_**Two Hours Later . . .** _

"Hey, kids," Aunt Mya greeted Jay and I once we stepped inside the house. I coughed at the smell of burning ash, since it was slightly triggering my asthma. Jay was coughing, too as he threw his bag to the side.

"What's that freakin' smell?" he asked, holding his nose.

Aunt Mya was stirring at pot with a big, wooden spoon. The pot was boiling with steam and I hear the pop of bubbles."Remember I told you to get him those wood shavings and I told you, Livvy, to get that newt urine?"

"_How_ could I forget?" I asked.

"It's for truth elixir."

Whenever Mya-Rose Jensen was making truth elixir, she knew something. And she wanted to get it out of someone. Straight from their mouth. Either I was in trouble, or Jay was. And I knew I didn't do anything wrong. Except sneak a boy and his evil twin in my room. And have almost-sex with the evil twin by accident.

"What'd 'ya do, Liv?" Jay asked.

I turned to him and crossed my arms. "Why do you automatically assume I did something wrong?"

"Because you're like that."

I chuckled and fluttered my eyes. "Auntie Mya, I would never do anything to go against your rules."

"Bullshit!" Jay protested.

Aunt Mya said nothing but hum and stir the pot. "Just remember we have to perform the annual Divination ritual in a week."

The Divination ritual was a tradition in my family, going way back to my mother's side in like . . . ancient times. It's when we ask our ancestors about what's set for the fate of the youth . . . something, something . . . ugh. I can't stay awake sometimes when Aunt Mya is going on and on about this type of stuff.

We have to dress up in dark clothing, then when the future is foreseen, the clothes turn white if it's good. If it's bad, the clothing turns gray. We do this every year around the time Aunt Mya and Mom's mother, Savannah, died.

She used to have dreams about her children and their fates. She'd always warn Mom and Aunt Mya about danger, but they just thought she was crazy. Boy, did they feel _screwed_.

So now, Jay and I were set as the children of children to be examined and determined. Yawn. I wanted to explore my life, not have my future told for me. I want it to be a surprise.

My phone vibrated in my pocket. I picked it up and read the text:

_Hey, Livvybug! Par-tay at Ethan's! Get over here and c da party animal at work! - R-Money _

I laughed with my mouth shut and showed the text to Jay. He rolled his eyes and put his hands in his pockets.

"Mama," he said. "Mind if we head out to . . . see a movie?"

"What movie?"

"Full Moon . . . Blood Fest," I answered. "It's a werewolf flick. Not too violent. Just the right amount of action and some vampires getting their asses kicked around. The ratings are _really_ good."

"Alright," Aunt Mya said, spitting in the pot. "Be back by curfew."

Yeah. I take it from the way Benny and I cast that little spell during free period, that Jay and I _weren't _gonna be back back curfew.

* * *

**Yay! My school's off for Spring Break! So that means . . .**

**1.) I'm gonna go see The Host, Spring Breakers and The Last Exorcism Part 2!**

**2.) I have free time to _read _The Host**

**3.) DAILY UPDATES! WOO! **

**So, keep track. It's unpredictable how I'll update. I just know that . . . I'M UPDATIN'!**

**Southern Mortal . . . says DEUCES! **


	10. Last Monday Night

**A/N: Watching Titanic. It makes me cry. The drama! The romance! The action . . . I think. Anyway. Here's the tenth chapter! WOO! I love you guys! **

**Shout Outs:**

**Bethan Forever, yeah. Benny was so clueless. Blivvy shall reign! (I was thinking Bivvy, Linny, Lenny or Bevvy, but my brother, -thank God he did something right finally-, gave me Blivvy). And Livvy loves her some zombies and werewolves. That's my girl! **

**Melinda, (Guest), IKR! I enjoy chemistry. Ah . . . **

**EnjoySparkle6434, I know you didn't review but . . . THANK YOU! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own My Babysitter's a Vampire. I shall never. If only I could get my clutches on some rights. GAH!**

* * *

"Is this _really_ necessary, Liv?" Jay asked as he drove Aunt Mya's car to Ethan's house. "You couldn't dress up for a party?"

I rolled my eyes and leaned back in the passenger seat. I had on my same ripped jeans as earlier today, a white, cropped jean jacket, a navy blue tank top with white buttons and brown boots with laces and buckles. My hair was in a ponytail with a braid hanging from the side.

"It's not really a party." I said, shrugging.

"You know this _how?_" he asked, his eyes glued to the road.

"Ethan's too good to pull off a party."

Jay laughed and pulled in front of the house. The music was loud and I heard kids laughing and screaming. I jumped out my seat and slammed the door. I bumped into a guy. Another hole in my jeans, but no cut. Again. I bumped into Benny.

"Hey, Benji," I said, getting up and rubbing off the dirt from my jeans.

"Hiya, Liv," he said, jerking up. "We've got a problem."

"Explain inside, please?"

"Sure thing."

He smiled at me. I looked at him and smiled, too. He held out his fist, making me shrug and fist-bump him, then high-five. The door was swung open by Jane.

"Where's Ethan- Hey!" Benji said. "Ethan's having a party and didn't invite _me?_ You dog!"

He ran up the stairs. I mouthed 'wow' and put my hands in my jeans' pockets.

"Hey, Short Stack." I greeted, patting Jane's head.

"What's he talking about?" she asked.

"Something," I said, nodding my head. "Something I'm about to find out."

I followed him upstairs and walked into Ethan's room. Dude was tied to his own bed, covered with _hair_ and struggling with Benny hovering above him with his spellbook.

"Alright," I said, coming in the room further and clasping my hands together. "The hell is going on? More bromance? Should I go away?"

Benny shook his head and said some spell I was sure was wrong. I sighed and slapped my forehead as he spread a violet beam over Ethan's body. When he was done, he sighed with satisfaction and closed the book.

"He's still mad hairy," I said, gesturing to Ethan, who was panting and checking out himself, his neck stretched to observe. "Epic spell fail."

"Relax, his hair'll fall off."

"_Mhmm_ . . ." I said, untying my friend from his bed.

"Now," Benny joined me in untying. "We gotta get down to the party and find the _real _werewolf."

"There's another one?!" I asked, getting excited. "Why are we wasting time?!"

I ran out the room, neglecting the two of them and jolting downstairs.

The party was getting wild. And the main highlight? A party animal contest between Jay and Rory. I was enjoying every second of it. Jay was dancing, (and Jay was an _amazing _dancer), doing flips and moving his body in a way I'll never understand. And Rory was trying to beat him, (and _he_ wasn't too shabby, either). I smiled and sat on the arm of the couch in the living room, but not without grabbing a Pepsi. I opened the can and sipped.

The boys came back downstairs and Ethan went to find Jane. Benny took a Sunkist and stood next to me.

"I thought you were psyched to find the werewolf?" he asked.

"I am," I said, smiling. "But this is more interesting at the moment." I blew the hanging curl out of my face and moved it behind my ear and turned to face him. "Some party."

"Yup. It's wild."

_Awkward moment alert. Ask him to dance, Livvy!_

"You wanna like . . . I dunno? Dance with me?" I asked, shrugging and holding my breath.

He looked shocked. His lips started to tremble. Was I _that_ bad?

"S-s-sure," he answered, putting his drink on the table. He held out his hand. I put the Pepsi on the table and took his hand.

I started swaying, then dancing. He started, too. We both laughed. Our bodies got closer and we held hands, swinging them back and forth. As we did that, nothing happened for the first time. I put my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes . . . until I heard howling. I raised my head and looked at Benny, raising an eyebrow.

"Stay here," he told me. "I'll check it out."

"Be careful." I said. "It's a full moon. He might pop your head off like it's a balloon."

He smirked and touched my nose. "I will. Swear you'll stay here."

"Swear."

He nodded and headed downstairs. I held my elbows and watched the dance-off. Both boys were out of breath and panting heavily. I laughed and made my way through the crowd.

Jay wiped the sweat from his forehead and sipped a Red Bull. He patted Rory's shoulder and nodded.

"I won." he said.

Rory rolled his eyes and nodded. He saw me and embraced me with a hug.

"Livvybug!" he said, lifting me up and swinging me around. I grinned and hugged him back, although his hug was kind of crushing me. "Glad you made it!"

I laughed. "Put me down, you animal."

He did as I said. "Boo-ya! You know it!" His smile faded and he got silent and still. He walked toward the stairs leading to the basement and walked down. I knew there was trouble.

Believe me, I wanted to help. But there was this urge in my stomach telling me not to. Jay pushed me slightly.

"What's wrong with you?" he asked. "Afraid for your boyfriend?"

"He's a big boy, he doesn't need me." I spat looking at the giggling girls on the other side of the room.

"I see the way he looks at you." Jay said, patting my head. "He likes you, Liv. Trust me. I'm a guy, I know."

I shrugged. "Go find me some chips, will 'ya, Cuz?"

He shook his head and groaned. "Sure thing, Darlin'."

He walked toward the kitchen. I saw Erica and Sarah come upstairs. Erica was mad, but she was looking at all the hot guys at the party like they were treats, and Sarah's face was down. I walked to them.

"Hey," I said, slapping my hands on my thighs. "What's new?"

"Ugh," Erica said. "This was a lame night."

"Why?"

"She's pretty peeved about finding out that David _wasn't_ a werewolf." Sarah answered.

"Ooh. A twist." I said, crossing my arms. "Then what _is _that creep?"

"A dog in general."

"That's . . . odd." I replied. "And you?"

"Gave up a-" she stopped herself. "I . . . lost my phone. Sad but true."

"I guess this night was a let-down for all of us girls." I looked down at the floor.

"Don't worry," Erica said, holding my shoulder. "Magic boy will come around. He'll be swooning over you by next Tuesday. You're pretty! But . . ." She flipped her hair. "Not as hot as moi."

I laughed and shook my head. "Alright, Your Majesty. Thanks."

She chuckled and smiled. "No prob. I'll be going, now. I'm getting hungry and I'll have to pick up a snack on my way home. I just came for David."

What a waste, girlfriend.

"See 'ya,"

We hugged, then she hugged Sarah. She eyed a jock on her way out and he followed her outside.

Sarah pinched my arm. "Want me to drive you home?"

"Nah." I said, shaking my head. "I came with Jay . . . come to think of it . . . I think one of these jocks brought alcohol. So . . . he'll be wasted. I'll call if I need a ride home."

She laughed and hugged me. "'Kay." She let go of me. "I'll see you at school."

"Later."

She left. I curiously went downstairs to the basement. On my way down, I saw the three guys coming up the stairs. Benny and Rory dragging Ethan, who was covered with a blanket. I assumed he was naked. What did I miss?

"Ooh," I said, backing up the stairs. "Awk-ward." I sang.

"Long story." Rory said.

"You think you have time to spare?" Benny asked me.

I smiled and nodded. "When it comes to _you_ guys, I've _always_ got time."

. . .

_**Forty Minutes Later . . . **_

Now, I was helping the guys clean up before Ethan's folks got home. He, Rory and Jay were cleaning upstairs, leaving Benny and I with downstairs. Jane was already put in bed. I was in the living room, dusting cheese doodle crumbs from the couch and listening to 'Radioactive' by Imagine Dragons. I was in love with it.

Benny snuck behind me and pulled my earbuds out. I smiled, but it fell when I saw the _bra _I picked up from between the couch cushions.

Who leaves a bra at a party?

"Dude," I said. "What gives? I was in the middle of the chorus."

"What? I can't do that?" he asked.

"Not when it comes to Imagine Dragons."

He laughed and laid down on the couch. I grew tired from cleaning and I squeezed next to him. I rested my hands on my growling stomach and closed my eyes, ready to fall asleep.

"I've dreamed about you," Benny suddenly said, awkwardly. "About you being in trouble. And you doing magic. And us doing magic together."

I smiled and opened my eyes. I looked up at him. "Me, too. Isn't that weird?"

"Yeah. I guess . . ."

"You guess what, Benny?"

_I like you, too, Benny. Just say the damn words! I'll admit my feelings if you admit yours!_

"You're like my other best friend, Liv."

_Wow. I guess that' cool, too. _

I blushed and put my hand on his chest. "You're my best friend, too. My life would be boring if I hadn't met you. Homeschooled forever, and I wouldn't be part of these high school supernatural adventures."

He laughed and took my hand, squeezing it. The lights started flickering again. I didn't care.

The magic universe didn't want us together, but I did. _I_ wanted to be his girlfriend . . . because he just gives me this feeling I've never felt before. He makes every hole in my life close up and feel like it's not there. He brings me unforgettable happiness that I can't ignore. I've had crushes on many guys before, but they couldn't compete with Benji.

. . .

The next day, I was by my locker. I was dressed in a black and white striped, long-sleeved top, (I rolled up the sleeves to my elbows) with a heavy, baggy, knit, dark blue and grey sweater, dark blue denim shorts, with knee-high gray socks, and comic Converse.

I touched my locket accidently. Another memory was shown to me-

_A man with dark with dark, kind of curled caramel hair and striking hazel eyes walked up to a young girl. He picked her up in his arms and swung her around. She giggled and hung her arms around his neck._

_"Daddy!" she cried. "Put me down!"_

_"I don't think so, Sweetpea." he said. "I think the tickle monster needs to be called."_

_"No! Not Mr. Tickles!" _

_The man dug his fingers into the girl's stomach and moved them around, making the girl laugh and burst with excitement. _

_"Ah!" she screamed. "Daddy!" _

I smiled and shut my locker. I texted Jay to see if he could buy me lunch today, then Benny approached me. He wore a Devils letterman jacket. I didn't bother to ask why. He smiled and winked.

"You wanna grab a smoothie?" he asked. "Your favorite. Blueberry Blast. On me."

I smiled at the fact that he knew one of my favorite smoothie flavors. "Is it me, you, Ethan and Rory like last time?"

"I was thinking me and you this time."

"Really?!" I said, my voice getting high-pitched. I cleared my throat. "I mean . . . really? Me and you? Alone? At the smoothie place down the street? Together? You mean it?"

"Duh." he said. "What do you say?"

_Hey! This is your brain speaking, Avalon! Say yes! When will this ever happen in your life, again?! _

"Pff. 'Course."

He took my hand as we walked. As we strolled down the halls, every open locker shut and locked themselves. Something tells me Aunt Mya and Grandma Weir wouldn't like this. But right now . . . smoothies plus Benny equaled chemistry and mega brain freeze.

* * *

**Phew. I updated :D I'm so happy! Maybe tonight? Meh. I dunno. I'm just satisfied. **

**SouthernMortal says . . . May the odds be ever in your favour! **


	11. Totally a Date

**A/N: Hahahaha! It's FRIDAY! I enjoy Fridays. (WOW. Weak Authour's Note.) And don't worry! Liv and Ben may have argued in this chapter, but they STILL have feelings for each other. I might even do that thought communication in the next chapter. **

**Shout Outs:**

**Bethan Forever, I actually did go to a party and my friend left her bra in this guy's bathroom ._. I know what they were doing, I just don't wanna say. YES! Lovebirdies. Fluffy, fluffy crushing. And I have the dance planned to perfection. Ahem. Yes.**

**Melinda, (Guest), thank you. I try, you know? DON'T DIE MY CHILD! Next episode I'm doing is Doug the Vampire . . . whatever. Gah! I forgot :3 Then, Smells Like Trouble. Just to create wads of drama. So yeah. I shall shock you! :O**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT, UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES, WILL EVER . . . own My Babysitter's a Vampire. If I say so, I'm lying. : /**

* * *

I swung around in the stool I was sitting in and I was tapping the table I was behind. I was humming, too. I looked at my phone. 12:04. We had to be back in school by 12:30. Benny came toward the table with two, white styrofoam cups. He handed one to me.

"They were all out of Blueberry Blast," he said. "So instead I got you Raspberry Rumble with energy boost."

I raised my eyebrows and nodded. "I'm impressed. Energy boost? Nice touch."

He smiled and sipped his smoothie. He sat himself in the stool in front of me. "Thanks. I try, I try."

I chuckled. "So. Anything new pop up with that spell?"

"Nothing yet."

I knew he was working on finding a spell to undo the magical friction between us. I was getting used to it. The weather changing. The manipulation in nature. The energy. The tingly feelings. It was all pretty old.

He put his hand on top of my hand, causing a feeling of warmth and the blender in the background to make a strange sound. I looked over at it. The top flew off and Strawberry Storm exploded all over the nearby people. I cupped my other hand over my mouth to keep myself from laughing.

I looked back at Benny and gestured to the mess. He was biting his lip. Then, we exploded with laughter. I wiped the gathering tears in my eyes and sipped my smoothie. Thank Christ I stopped laughing, or the smoothie would've shot out my nose . . . and I hate when that happens.

"Wow," he said, slowing down his laughter. "That was awesome."

"Yup," I concluded. "Pure awesomeness." We laughed again, but I made sure I wasn't laughing too hard. "I had this idea that we could totally prank the faculty in school."

"What is it?"

"Stay with me here . . . give them animal parts."

"Animal parts?"

"Yeah. Like give Hicks a unicorn's horn and stuff like that."

He looked up at the ceiling, (probably imagining what I said), and laughed again. "Ooh, he'd look _ridiculous_ with a unicorn's horn!"

"Duh! That's the point!" People shushed us. "Sorry . . ." I said, awkwardly.

"You wanna go outside?" Benny asked in a hushed voice.

I nodded and lifted my bag on my shoulder. He took his bag and we walked outside drinking our smoothies. We walked on the sidewalk, getting closer and closer to school, sadly. Thunder started to rumble and drops of rain started to fall. Oh crap.

I clung to Benny once the rain started to fall hard. He laughed and took off his letterman jacket and gave it to me.

"You want it?" he asked.

I shook my head. "I love rain. Rain makes me dance."

I gave him back his jacket and spun around, opening my arms and embracing the falling rain. I closed my eyes and laughed. I slipped on the now slippery sidewalk and fell on my butt. It was still fragile from _last_ time. Now I was sure there was wet dirt on my butt and my poor, defenseless smoothie spilled onto the ground. Benny smiled and helped me up. I stared at him. He looked so hot with his hair wet. In this rainy setting he just looked hot.

"You're crazy," he said, laughing more.

"I know," I answered. "I'm crazy _and_ thirsty. RIP Raspberry Rumble."

He took a straw out of his pocket and unwrapped it. He stuck it in his cup. "Share with me."

Aw! He's so damn sweet!

"Well aren't you a gentleman." I said, getting closer to him and sipping through the straw. "Mango Madness? Nice."

He checked his watch and his eyes widened. "It's 12:40! We gotta go!"

I choked on the smoothie and we ran in the rain.

. . .

"Where were you two?" Ethan asked us, scanning us top to bottom.

My sneakers were squishing when I walked up to him. My sweater was even heavier than usual. And my hair was a wet, tangled mess. "At the smoothie joint down the street."

"You guys went without me?" Rory asked.

"Aw. I'm sorry, Rory, but you know . . ." I said, gesturing to myself, then Benny, then to myself again. "We went _alone _for a _reason,_"

It took him a while to get what I was talking about. "OH!" he said, stressing it.

I laughed and gathered up my hair and squeezed it. The water fell to the floor. I took off my right shoe and turned it upside down, letting the water splash down. "And we had fun. Didn't we, Benji?"

"Loads of fun," Benny corrected. He looked at him and winked. I smiled and nodded.

"Are you two hiding something?" Ethan asked.

"Nah," I said, taking a towel from my locker and tossing it to Benny. "All I'm saying is we had fun."

"You missed PE."

I shot my fists in the air. "Woo-hoo! No laps! In 'yo face!"

Benji and I high-fived. "Boom!" we said in unison.

Rory looked at me, feeling neglected. I batted my eyes. "Are you mad at me?"

"Nah . . . I can't stay mad at Livvybug." I wrapped my arms around him and pinched his cheek. He smiled. "It's all good."

"Let's go to class." Ethan said, shrugging. "And quit the love-fest."

"Does Ethan want a hug, too?" I said in a babyish tone. "Does Ethie-Wethie want a hug from Sarah-kins?"

"Knock it off, Livvy!" he whined, his cheeks beaming red with embarrassment. He ran off to class. All three of us laughed.

. . .

For the rest of the day, Benny and I got laughed at because we were drenched, but I didn't care. I was too happy to let anybody put me down. I went home with Jay, smiling the whole way. I sat down at dinner, smiling. I showered before I went to bed, smiling. I sat in bed, smiling.

I was eating Corn Flakes and drinking milk, which I questioned why I did that in the middle of the night. And I was on my laptop, editing some photos I took over the summer. We spent the summer in Vancouver, and it was actually less boring than I expected, because I wanted to go to British Columbia. Wait . . . is Vancouver _in_ British Columbia?

I scooped up some Corn Flakes with my spoon and put them in my mouth. Crunching them loudly, I slurped my milk and rested my glass on the bedside table. I put my bowl of cornflakes next to it and wrapped myself in the blankets on my bed. I took off my glasses and went back to sleep. My dream was weird.

_I was standing in the middle of Aunt Mya's room at the end of the hall, dressed in a dark, poofy dress and my hands glowing violet. I assumed we were doing the Divination ceremony. Aunt Mya, Jay and I were off the ground and spinning counter-clockwise around Grammie's prized vase.  
_

_"Clear all your thoughts!" Aunt Mya instructed. _

_Something was wrong with me. I couldn't think. I was just sad and mopey. I held my head and screamed. I let myself down and ran out the room. _

When I woke up, it was daylight. The daylight was beaming through the room. I sat up and tossed my wet pillow on the floor. Ew.

My stomach growled as I got up, scratching my back. I put on my glasses and my panda slippers, going to the bathroom.

. . .

When I got to school at 8:15, I skipped over to the guys standing at the one-trophy, old trophy case with . . . ugh. I forgot his name! Why do I forget everyone's name?!

I stood next to Ethan and swaying back and forth. "Hiya." I said, jerking my head up, making my curls bounce. "What goes on? Are we weeping over the school's sad sports rep?" I like popping my 'p's.

Haha. Popping 'p's.

The guys slightly laughed and the teacher, (yes, I was referring him as 'the teacher' for now until I remembered his name), shook his head and shot my a look. I hung my head to avoid his look.

"That's one _sad _trophy case." Rory said.

I nodded in agreement. "It sucks. Badly. Ooh! I could ask my Great-Aunt Lucy to forge some. She charges, though. She's a greedy woman when it comes to money."

The teacher sighed and went closer to the case. He pulled out the only trophy that this school has _ever _won. "Can you hold that for a second?" he asked Ethan.

"Sure," he said. He took it and froze.

I looked at him and shrugged. I went next to Benny and squeezed his hand. He smiled at me, but faced Rory again. I sighed and played 'Decode' by Paramore on my iPod, since the earbuds were still in my ears. I was completely oblivious to whatever was going on. Suddenly, my earbuds were yanked out my ears and my iPod was smashed on the ground. I clenched my hands and stomped my foot. I turned to Benny, tapping his shoulder furiously. He was in an argument with Rory.

"Not now, Livvy!" he snapped.

"What the hell do you mean?!" I demanded, grabbing him by the shoulders and standing between him and Rory. "You _broke _my iPod nano! What's _wrong_ with you?!"

Believe me. I was smitten with Benny, but when it came to my music . . . I was willing to twist anyone like a rag if they disturbed it.

"What do you mean I broke your iPod?!"

"Look at it! It's smashed the ground! I didn't do it! Rory didn't do it! Ethan didn't do it! The _Boogeyman_ didn't do it!"

"You know I wouldn't do that, Liv!"

"Ugh!"

My hair was tugged hard and I whipped my head behind me. Rory was behind me, so I automatically assumed it was him.

"Rory!" I said. "Don't pull my hair!"

"_Me?!_" he asked, feeling offended. "I didn't do it! Why don't you tell Deceptaturd!" He pointed at Benny. He shot a glare.

"I'm not done with you!" I warned him. "Just admit that you broke it, and it'll all be alright." I said, becoming calm. "Say it! I'm waiting!"

"I. _Didn't_. Break it!" he shouted at me.

The teacher came in between us. "Admit it, you asshole!"

"I didn't break the iPod, Avalon!"

I _know_ he didn't just play the Avalon card on me.

"Yeah you did!" Rory said, taking my side.

"Why don't you transform and roll out, Dumblebee!"

"Leave him out of this!" I snapped. "You're a Warp-Ten Butthead! Admit that you broke it and you're stupid for lying!"

"_I'm _stupid?! Says the girl who _pushed_ the door that clearly said_ pull!_"

"They need to make bigger signs, then!" I put my hands on my hips and sighed. "Sorry. It's just that my music is important to me when I want to block out people. And I don't have the money to get a new iPod."

"It's _okay _. . . But I'm telling you I didn't do it."

"And I'm sorry, R-Money." I said, putting my hand on Rory's shoulder.

"It's okay, Liv." he replied.

I turned to see Ethan's space-themed undies. I burst with laughter and shook the boys to look. They laughed with me. Sarah came by and saw them, too.

"Space-themed, huh? I would've guessed Spiderman." she said.

"I was thinking Batman and Robin." I said, holding my pained stomach. "Ooh, too funny. Way too funny.

. . .

Jay and I sat with the guys at lunch. He was sitting next to Ethan, looking through this old-ass yearbook while I was sitting on the edge of the table, with the never-ending feeling of boredom. Without my iPod, I was nothing. Nothing, I say! Nothing!

"Ah-ha!" Jay said, pointing at the book. "I found Mom! Mya Jensen! Right here!"

"I thought you found the ghost." Ethan said, shaking his head.

"In a sec! Liv, come over here!" he whined.

I sighed and jumped off the table, going behind them. "What?"

He pointed at the picture of Aunt Mya. She even looked beautiful back then, with the same long, curly caramel hair and crystal-blue eyes . . . even thought the photo was black and white. She was next to my mom. My mom was shorter, but with the same features. Aunt Mya was dressed in a cheerleading uniform and Mom had on a white dress shirt, dark vest and dark tie. The description read:

_Mya & Aviva Jensen. Cheerleading Captain & Student Body President. _

"Man," Benny said, looking. "Your mom was _hot!_"

"Ditto!" Rory said.

I rolled my eyes and shrugged. "Where's the coach-guy? Find him."

"I'm savoring the moment." Jay said. "I _knew _Mom was a cheerleader! She has the figure for it! But I'm surprised Aunt Ava wasn't. I swore she was the offspring of Aphrodite."

I smacked his hand and gave the book to Ethan. Everyone used to call my mom Ava to avoid getting confused or tongue-tied with Aviva. And I guess that's why my nickname was Ava before they started calling me Livvy at home.

"Why do you abuse the book? Why, Jay, why?" I asked.

He mouthed 'fuck you' and crossed his arms. I sat back on the table and stared up at the ceiling. Again, I was zoning out in what they were discussing. I took my strawberry yogurt and scooped it up, putting some in my mouth. I swayed and hummed a random beat.

Out of the blue, my yogurt was taken out of my hand and in mid-air. Then, it went upside down and it plopped on my face. I breathed steadily and licked my yogurt-covered lips.

"Was that the ghost, Ethan?" I asked, still facing the ceiling.

"Yup." he said.

"He's gonna get it once I can see him."

* * *

**I adored this episode. Coach Ed was my favourite guest character. He was so threatening and angry. He reminds me of _my_ gym teacher. **

**SouthernMortal says . . . Happy Clubbing! (I joke! Maybe . . .)**


	12. Making Plans

**A/N: I am so enjoying my Saturday. But I'm mad at myself for updating so late! UGH! Stupid, Hayden! (That's my name) I tweaked the ending a bit. There will be one less person at the Saturday night movie. :3**

**Shout Outs: **

**Bethan Forever, I'd mangle anyone if they messed with my music. Bawling and roaring all day. **

**Melinda, (Guest), it was my favourite part. And I guess we all have that push/pull problem in our lives :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own My Babysitter's a Vampire! **

* * *

Aunt Mya called the school and said she wanted Jay and I home early that day. Phooey. To think I was free to help the guys with their 'Coach Ed' problem. Oh well.

When we got home, it was an invasion of both black and white in the house. I'm just guessing . . . the preparation decor for the Divination. Aunt Mya was fixing a black crystal chandelier that I've never seen before. And I'm pretty sure I would've seen a _black _crystal chandelier.

"Jay," she said. "You organize what stays in the house and what goes in the backyard. And Livvy, take a pen and pencil and see who's coming and who's not. Everything _must_ be perfect."

"I thought it was just the three of us." I mumbled.

"Yes!" Jay said, pumping his fists. "I'm on decor duty!"

I rolled my eyes and put my hair up in a ponytail. Then I grabbed a pencil and notepad and plopped myself on the couch. I wrote down a list of names of the family on my mother's side.

"Invite Great-Aunt Starla?" I asked.

"Sure." Aunt Mya said, rotating the chandelier.

"Great-Aunt Sophia and . . . the _twins?_"

"Aunt Sophia _without _the twins would be nice."

"Agreed!" Jay called from across the room.

I didn't even want to talk about the twins. They just caused so much pain. Ugh.

I went through the list again and put the pencil in my hair. I went up to my room and closed the door. My phone buzzed. A text from none other than Benny. It read:

_Come ovr 2 my house? Think I found the spell. _

I squealed happily and replied back:

_Awesum! You're the best! I'll b ovr in 10? _

He said:

_Okay. Can't wait. :D _

I jumped with excitement. I looked down at my clothes. I had on a white T-shirt with a gray, mesh, heavy sweater, black shorts, black and blue striped stockings and gray wedge sneakers. I grabbed an orange scarf and wrapped it around my neck.

I slid my many bracelets up my arms and pulled down my heavy sleeves, gripping onto them. I sat on my windowsill and fell down. This time, I didn't get tangled in the branches on the side of the house. Thank sunshine.

I slapped my helmet on my head and got my bike, pedaling to Benny's house at possibly the speed of light.

. . .

"I think this one is it." Benny said, pointing at a spell in his book.

I read the Latin. "The Alchemy Obstruction spell. To prevent further disruption between two magic users. Are you sure?"

"I'm positive. You want me to ask Grandma?"

I stopped him from getting up by tugging on his arm. "She's gonna see me. And she's gonna blame you for bring someone of misfortune in her house. I don't want you to get in trouble."

He shook his head and faced me. "Livvy. It's okay. She won't freak out, alright? I'll make sure nothing bad happens. You just have to trust me. Can you do that?"

I sighed and nodded. "_Okay_."

I followed him downstairs to meet an old woman with wrinkly skin and a mix of white and gray hair. She took off her glasses and frowned.

"Benny," she said. "I _told _you what happens."

"But listen." he said. He pulled me in front of him. The woman eyed me. "This is not the 'infamous' Avalon Wren you've been talking about. She's Livvy Wren. The sweet, bold, whimsical girl that happens to be my friend. She anything _but _bad luck."

"Hi," I said, waving my hand. "What he said. I'm . . . I'm Livvy." I bit my lip and held out my hand. She looked at me, then my hand, then at me again.

"I don't believe you're a threat to my grandson, sweetheart," she said. "But . . . I'm not too sure."

My weak smile fell. I sighed. "Please. I would _never _let anything happen to him. _Ever. _I care about him _a lot. Please?_"

She thought to herself for a minute. She turned to me when she was done. "Alright. You kids stay out of trouble, okay?"

I squealed and hugged Benny tightly. He smiled. "Thanks, Grandma." he said.

She smiled, too.

Everything was lollipops and sugar horses . . . for now. But who's counting, right?

. . .

That evening, we spent it together. We were thinking about if we should cast the spell or not. If it was the right one, we could have physical contact with each other without the world exploding. If not, we'd probably never be able to stand in the same room ever again. I was obviously hoping for number one.

Right now, I was in the living room with Grandma Weir. Benji had went to the bathroom.

"It's not a spell," she said. "It's a potion."

Why must I always get confused for what's a spell and what's a potion recipe?

"Ohh . . ." I said for a while. "Well, I'm dumb."

She chuckled and patted my shoulder. "It's fine. I'll make it and have it ready by next week."

I sighed with relief. "Phew. Thank you, so much!" I got up and hugged her.

I let go of her. "I know you like him." she said, holding my hand.

My cheeks got red again while I smiled. "Is it _that _obvious?" I asked.

"No. It's just that way you look at him. The sparkle in your eyes."

"Does he like me?"

She closed her lips and put an imaginary zip on them.

Why, Grandma?! Why can't you give me a hint?! Gah! I'm dying in here! Can't you see I'm just a girl with a massive crush on your grandson?!

I shook my head and gave a long sigh. I slipped the hanging curls in my face behind my ear and gave a smirk. She smiled and got up when Benji came back in the room, from the kitchen, not the bathroom. He licked his lips and sat next to me. He grabbed his spellbook.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

I nodded and smiled. "Yeah. Totally."

"Um . . . Livvy?"

"Yeah?"

"I have to tell you something."

". . . Tell away."

"I-I . . . really like-"

His phone started ringing like crazy, pissing me off. His eyes widened and he picked up to answer. I sat with my arms crossed and my legs crossed.

Fingers crossed for December.

. . .

**_Two Days Later . . ._**

A lot of shit can happen in two days. I would never think that. Let's start with at home.

The Divination was getting more and more serious. Cousins calling our house a lot, decorations getting moved from the living room to the backyard to the living room, again. And Aunt Mya was freaking out. A lot. Every minute she was spasm about everything, and if anything would go right.

And Jay was enjoying his mother's misery. What a son, eh?

Now, to catch up on the school gossip. Word 'round the street is Ethan is going up against Kurt "The Hurt" Lochner, so Coach Ed could leave him alone for like . . . ever. I honestly think it's to swoon Sarah over, but I'm praying to Jesus for him. There's a reason a kid is called "The Hurt". So, I might have to work on that recovery spell, pronto.

Now, tonight was the night Ethan was gonna die. I already prepared a speech for his funeral and I have my dress. Here goes nothing.

"And so, representing Conway Collegiate . . . we have Kurt "The Hurt" Lochner!" 'the teacher' announced.

This guy . . . was mother-truckin' _huge. _I mean, he could squish poor Ethan like a bug. Maybe I was overexaggerating it. The crowd was cheering loudly. Even Jay. Oh my god.

As the non-good sportsman I am, I was automatically giving Kurt dirty looks, trash talk and 'boo's. Yup. _I _didn't make a promise.

"And representing Whitechapel High we-"

Benji got up, ran over and snatched the mic. That was the cue. I popped up out of my seat and ran next to him. I waved to Jay in the crowd. He smacked his forehead and whispered to himself. I like embarrassing my cousin.

"From a land of fear . . . and nightmares, comes a warrior born to destroy." I said, in my awesome intro voice. And I was making hand gestures. Bonus.

"He speaks only violence, he knows only hatred and his headlock is a crime against humanity!" Benny continued for me. He looked at me and smiled. I smiled back.

"Behold . . . the Ethanator!" we said in unison, dramatizing the word 'Ethanator'. I raised my arms and moved out the way as Ethan processed in the room, jogging and Rory came in front of him holding sparklers and flashing lights covered him. The sparklers were _my_ idea. They add the perfect effect, if I do say so myself.

So now, Ethan and Kurt "The Hurt" were shaking hands and my hands were shaking. He was gonna die. D. I. E. Threatening hand shakes mean you're gonna die.

"Do your catch phrase!" Rory commanded. "Do it!"

"Prepare to be Ethanized." E said.

Epic fail. That makes my trash talk look like nothing. I wanted his catch phrase to be "_I _put the 'hurt' in Kurt 'The Hurt' Lochner", but I'm a girl, so _nobody _listens to _my _ideas.

The crowd got confused and Kurt got hold of an apple, crushed it and said, "You're not gonna like these apples." He threw the pieces at Ethan. That catch phrase had spunk. I like it!

"Even his catch phrase is better!" he whined.

"Ah-ha!" I said, jumping up. "Nobody listens to Livvy! Livvy's stupid, huh?! Who's stupid, now?!"

Benny pulled me down and gave his best friend a weak thumbs-up. I crossed my arms and pouted. I took his hand and thought:

_Why you rain on my parade, Benji? _

_It's not **my** fault! _

_Yeah it is, silly. _

_Okay. I was trying to tell you some days ago that I really, **really **like-_

The whistle was blown, starting the match. Ethan ran toward Kurt, but Kurt simply flipped him over his shoulder and slammed him on the ground.

"Ooh . . ." I said, covering my mouth. "That's gonna _sting _in the morning."

I covered my ears and looked down at the floor, trying to block out the noise and pretending I was listening to 'Blow' by Ke$ha. And I was saying, "La la la."

Things got serious and in front of my eyes, (still locked on the ground), Ethan was thrown on the ground. I tried to warn him. I really did.

"Here's your friend." Kurt said. "I'll see you around, dorks." he told us. He eyed me and scanned me up and down. "You're actually pretty cute-"

"Buh-bye!" Benny said, waving.

Was he jealous? Was this gonna turn into a Dusk thing? I hope so! It'd be fun. But if Ethan couldn't survive Kurt's wrath . . . it'd be pretty rough for Benny. Nevermind.

I poked Ethan 's face with my finger. "He's still alive, ladies and gentlemen!" I said, clapping.

The boys stood up and helped him up.

"Get up. Take a seat, dude." Benny said.

"You survived a whole round without him breaking your spine in half!" Rory said, getting hyped. "Nice!"

"I'm sorry, dude," I said, checking out the pictures I took with my phone. I laughed. "But for a guy in agony, you sure do make some funny faces! Check this one out. Classic. It's going on Twitter. Hashtag: monster beat down."

They looked at me like I was crazy. I cleared my throat.

"Sorry . . . Are you okay, Ethie-Wethie?"

"Yeah . . ." he said, weakly.

I felt bad now. Frowny face.

Sarah came up to us, which was a good sign, I guess. "Ethan! You don't know what you're up against! This guy's unstoppable!" she said.

"I guess that's why you like him."

"What? I don't like him."

"Where'd that pop up?" I asked. "Why was I not involved? I make an epic spy!"

_You make an awful spy. Stop lying to yourself._

"I was apart of it," Jay said, smiling. "Cloning spell, my dear Avalon."

So . . . he wasn't really there? Weird.

"Dumbass," I muttered.

"Oh come on! I saw you watching him, talking, laughing, canoodling!" Ethan accused.

"_Mad_ canoodling." Benny corrected.

"_Ultra_, _mega_ mad canoodling." Jay said.

Sarah looked confused and said, "Noodle what?" She pulled the guys over, (even Jay), and they started talking without me.

What was this big secret? Why did they let my cousin in on it and not me? Did they not trust me? How could they trust him instead of me? What the hell?

I nosily went over to hear Ethan talking, (I think he was talking to Coach Ed, or else he was insane).

"I have to pin him? Impossible!" he said.

"How about some magic?" Jay asked, raising an eyebrow. "I'm sure with the three of us, he won't stand a chance."

"Yeah. Let's see how he wrestles with worms in his ears." Benji added, moving his fingers like worms.

I smiled and nodded in agreement. I don't like worms, but they're nice for revenge.

"No magic," Ethan said. "We can't cheat."

"Well, fuck you, Coach Ed." I said, my expectations getting squashed. "Gotta bum us out. What the hell are we supposed to do? Sit down and have a cup of tea while we talk about dolls?!"

I felt this stinging in my back. And. It. HURT! I jumped.

Jay burst into laughter. "I love this guy!"

"Hardy har." I said, rubbing my shoulder. "I swear to all things good and fluffy once I see him, I'm going to smash his whistle."

Not the whistle you think.

"He said he'd like to see you try." Ethan said.

I groaned and blew my hair out of my face.

"Then, think of something!" Sarah shouted. "Everyone has a weakness, right? Just find it and exploit it."

"Mine is Miss Barbara Palvin. She's _sexy._" Jay said, looking into space. Then, he snapped out of his fantasy and gasped, blinking and rubbing his eyes. "Holy shit!"

"What?" I asked. "What's wrong?"

"I can see him! I see him! Don't just let him do that, man! Fight him!"

"Are your illusions messing with your brain? What are you talking about?"

Jay grabbed my shoulder, and I could suddenly see what he was talking about. Coach Ed, a tall, masculine, dark brown-skinned man was lifting Ethan in the air, his hand in his chest. He was squeezing his heart. He let him drop to the floor like a hotcake, leaving him shaking.

"Just please, stop. Leave me alone." he moaned.

I eyed Coach Ed. I was pissed. Dude broke my iPod nano, threw yogurt on my face, shocked me and now he was screwing with my friends. Oh. Hell. No.

"You're a monster." I said, glaring at him. He smiled.

"Looks like he's practicing new ways to beg for mercy! Smart." Rory said.

He got up, looking pathetic. This looked so sad. It was like looking at a poor, injured puppy try to walk. "It's no use. I can't win. I've never won a fight . . . _ever._"

"False. Remember that time in grade two when I took your Pokémon lunch box?" Benny testified.

"Pikachu!" I squealed, fawning over the adorable character. I cleared my throat. "Sorry, go on."

"You whipped me good! I almost cried." he continued.

"I would've been there with the tissues." I taunted, pinching his cheek. "Poor baby."

"Tuh. I mean . . . _almost _cried."

I crossed my arms and rolled my eyes. "You're no fun."

Ethan's facial expression lit up like a light bulb. "Grade two . . . That gives me an idea. Thanks, Benny." He turned around and ran off. The whistle was blown.

This should be interesting.

He ran at Kurt, but ducked under his legs, (ew), and got himself behind him. He bandaged his arms around Kurt's waist and a bunch of other stuff I can't be bothered to describe. It looked like he was . . . _hugging _the guy.

"The Snuggle Bear Hug!" his best friend said, getting excited.

"The what the what-what?" I asked, clueless.

"He's got it locked on, there's no escape!"

"Team Ethan!" Jay shouted. "Woot woot!"

I rolled my eyes once more at my cousin, because I knew he was on Kurt's side to begin with.

Ethan pushed Kurt down on the mat and climbed on top of him and _tickled _him. I laughed and fell off the bench I was sitting on. Jay's hand was still on my shoulder.

I got pulled up by Sarah and I wiped the tears from my eyes. Ethan came over with the trophy and our little group cheered. Coach Ed shouted, "What?! That's it?! No, no, no, you got to be kidding!"

"Oh yeah! I won the trophy, time to move on, Coach." Ethan said, smiling and taking off the headgear he was wearing. "Deal's a deal."

"Bear hugs? Tickling? Come on! You took this as a joke, Spice Cake, so you can forget it! The deal's off. I'm gonna be on you until the end of time." he threatened. "And I'm gonna be torturing Saucy over there. She's needs to learn how to quit being fresh, and I'm gonna teach her." He pointed at me.

"What?!" I demanded. "Oh no! You've gotta _go__! _G-O! I can't have you all up in my life and shocking me daily!"

"And I'm the _only one_ who can torture Livvy!" Jay said. "Me!" He pointed his thumb at his chest.

Nice job, Jay.

"He's backing out of our deal!" Ethan announced.

"What? He can't! A supernatural pact is binding in all dimensions!" Benny said.

"Whatever he said!" Jay said, agreeing.

"Tough tortillas!" Coach shouted back.

"I actually find tortillas soft, or at least the ones I get at the store." I said, shrugging.

"I ain't gong anywhere, and you nerds can't make me."

"I happen to be Jefferson High's MVP," Jay said, cracking his knuckles. "So, _I'll _make you."

He was the _second _MVP.

I made Jay let go of me, because I wanted to see this jerk no longer. It was better to stare at nothing. Jay obviously disagreed and grabbed my arm.

"Oh crud." Coach said as he stared at a random locker that had found itself in the setting. "But maybe _those _nerds can."

"Question mark?" I asked, squinting at it. Damn, it was bright.

"What? What is it?" Ethan asked.

"I crushed a lot of nerd souls in my day. And I suppose those souls had to go somewhere. Well, behold. The Locker of Denial." Ed said, gesturing toward it.

It swung open and a gathering of misty tentacles squirmed out. One launched itself toward Ed and grabbed him, dragging him toward it. He shouted and objected. "Don't just stand there, pudding faces! Help me!"

"Ta-ta!" I said, tipping my floral print fedora.

He vanished in the light and the locker disappeared.

"Hey!" Kurt called. "You know what?! I will _not _be beaten by a geek!" He roared with anger, tearing his shirt and ran toward Ethan, but he got flipped by Sarah.

"P'wned!" Jay said, kicking him.

"Update," she said, glancing back at Kurt. "You got beaten by a geek _and _a girl. Go get yourself a new shirt."

"Thanks, but, I could've taken him." Ethan said.

Everyone laughed and I kept a straight face. "Yeah . . . okay." I said, wrapping my arms around Benji and Jay's necks.

I zoned out of the conversation, stepped back and looked at my hand and the faded writing:

_Mrs. Avalon Weir _

Just as I rubbed it off, I got pulled over by the devil himself.

"Livvy." he said, getting serious.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Do you wanna hang out next weekend? Maybe see a movie or something?"

_DATE. IT'S A DATE. SAY YES. AVALON OLIVIA WREN, SAY YES! _

"I'd love to." I confirmed.

* * *

**Phew. I'm all bummed out. I'll be updatin' after church tomorrow . . . and after I eat my friend Mr. Benny Rabbit. Yes. I named my chocolate bunny after him. Yeah! :3**

**SouthernMortal says . . . MERRY EASTER! :P**


	13. There's a Hole in My Heart

**A/N: This chap wasn't my best. Sigh. Church got to me. Made me cry while the priest was saying the homily. Man. It really effects my writing, apparently. SIIIIIIIIGGGGHHHHH! At least I had my chocolate bunny! HEHEHE! As you can tell, I'm very hyper ._. :D : / :S :O**

**Shout Outs:**

**Melinda, (Guest), Everything shall be answered now, child. And I love bugging my mum, too.**

**Bethan Forever, Sigh. The happiness cannot last forever. No hate me after you read this!**

**Jessayra, GREETINGS, Friend! Thanks a lot! And they're in for a wild ride in these next three chapters or so. Love shall prevail!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own My Babysitter's a Vampire. I just own OCs and stuff, guys! I think I made Livvy a jerk in this chapter. We'll see . . .**

* * *

_**Sunday Night . . .**_

All I remember is sleeping . . . that's it. Plain and simple. I remember falling asleep while watching TV, drooling and dreaming about . . . _something_, (precisely getting married to Benji and the reverend was Darth Vader, but I'll leave it at _something_). However, I _do not _remember walking ten blocks to Ethan's house and laying myself on Jay's lap.

One minute ago, I felt this tapping on my cheeks. Was it raining inside my room? I'm sure I closed the window this time. After a few seconds, I slowly opened my eyes to find I was wearing my glasses. And I saw Jay's face. He was dropping buttery popcorn kernels on my face. I squinted and threw one at him. It hit his eye.

"Hey!" he said, pushing me off him. "Bad girl!"

I brushed myself off and rubbed my eyes. "It's like . . . eight o' clock! Why am I here?" I moaned.

"Well you wouldn't wake up, Sleeping Beauty."

I squinted as I turned toward the bright-as-hell TV when I heard:

"This is the unholiest abandoned veterinary hospital I've ever seen. I put the chances of seeing canis spectralis at a max."

Okay. I understood what was going on now. The guys were watching Scarefinder with Doug Falconhawk . . . but how did this involve me?

"Hey!" I said, standing next to the TV. "You four are in deep shit if you don't tell me why I'm here."

"Hi Livvy," they said in unison, almost like they were hypnotized.

"Which one of you brought me here?"

Jay and Rory raised their hands, but no one looked at me. Just at the TV.

There was a crash and Doug said, "Something's here. I smelt it, but the spirit world dealt it."

I taped at home, so I didn't care.

No matter how stupid Rotten Tomatoes said the show was, I admired it. You know why? Because Doug Falconhawk tracks down those creeps and bloodsuckers and made them suffer. I looked up to him, (even though I shouldn't, 'cuz I'm a girl . . .), and I even entered that stupid contest. I'm sure I didn't win but who cares, right?

I need to stop thinking so loud in my brain. It drowns out the sounds around me in the real world. Because all I could hear now was a doorbell. Was I going crazy?

"Ugh! Come on!" Ethan said, annoyed. "Who would bother us now?"

"Aunt Mya, probably worried sick about her son and niece." I hinted at Jay. He shrugged.

"I'm too cool for my _mommy_ to hunt me down at night. I passed the stage at age thirteen." he said.

"_Two_ years ago."

Yep. Aunt Mya would even put up missing posters if she didn't see me in bed by eight. I might as well see my picture on a milk carton already.

The doorbell rang again and he got up to answer. I took his spot on the couch and narrowed my eyes at my three remaining victims.

"That kid must have a crazy luck bonus. Like . . . a plus six." Rory said.

"I automatically hate this jerk. He should be me, and he isn't." Benny muttered.

I was mad at him. He had ignored my texts and calls all weekend. He hadn't called me or got back to me. Nothing. Come on!

"Anyone wanna explain why _I'm _here?!" I demanded. "I don't get up until seven. I'm a day person. I do my lurking in the bright sunlight. My sleeping at night, like a normal person should. It should be the eleventh commandment. 'Thou shalln't awake Avalon until she is done . . . slumbering.'"

"Shalln't?" he asked.

"And _slumbering?_" Jay asked. "Horrible grammar."

"I invented shalln't." I answered, yawning and crossing my arms. I put my head on Benny's shoulder. I conjectured I could, he _did _ask me out for this coming Saturday. So . . . were we a thing? I wasn't sure because I was pissed off!

I gasped and threw off my glasses when I saw Ethan on TV. "Whoa, whoa, whoa!" I said, bouncing up. "The hell?! Why, Jesus, why?!" I dropped to my knees dramatically.

"Not fair!" Jay said, grunting.

"Ethan! You'll never believe who won the contest!" Benny said.

. . .

I stood next to _the _Doug Falconhawk in Ethan's room. I was astonished. If I knew this was happening tonight, I would've put on my good pajamas. Not my blue, cropped mesh shirt, white T-shirt that read: '_There's only one bitch in the castle . . . and you're looking at her_', black plaid shorts and my Batman slippers. I strictly remember wearing my panties to bed, and I didn't wanna ask who put me in shorts . . . they'd regret it when I was well-rested.

Doug was admiring Ethan's room. I took that assumption when he said, "I dig your decorating style, Ethan."

I cleared my throat, grabbing his attention. "Hello, Mr. Falconhawk. My name is Livvy Wren, and it's a _pleasure _to make your acquaintance."

He looked at me and shook my hand. "You can call me Doug, Livvy."

AH! He used my name!

He quickly shot his eyes at a mini Doug and picked it up. "I don't believe what I'm seeing! There's an action figure of me?!"

"I pretty sure I would've spotted it. I'm admin of your wiki." I said, coughing slightly. "Faulty." I added through my cough.

"No, I made that out of other figures." Ethan said. I think he was gushing. "See you have Wolverine's groin, but no one has awesome hair like you. So, I had to sculpt that myself."

"Yeah!" Doug said, giving a thumbs-up. He grabbed a vampire action figure, (I call them action dollies), and put it next to Lil' Doug. "Now tiny Doug can kill a vampire."

"Epic." I said, nodding in agreement. "Doug, I'd _kill _to hunt vamps with you! It's one of my life-long dreams."

"Really? Why?"

"I believe vampires killed my parents." I explained, shrugging. "Rotten assholes won't get away with it."

In retrospect, I shouldn't be spilling the dets to random strangers, but it was Doug freaking Falconhawk! Duh! And I had to lie and say 'believe' instead of 'know'. Double duh.

"Sorry for your lost, kid." he said, putting a hand on my shoulder. "You can _totally _hang with us tomorrow."

I fist-pumped and took a watergun. "Bloodsuckers beware! Livvy's gonna screw. You. Up!"

Doug laughed and observed a book. I looked over at the guys. They were shooting worried glances at me and whispering. I put the gun back on the shelf, awkwardly.

"Huh. I'm pretty quotable." he said, flipping through the book.

My own cousin was neglecting me. I knew Jay way before the guys . . . and this hurt. We were like twins. How could he ignore me?

I gripped onto my locket. It showed me a memory-

_Two kids were running in a grassy area holding waterguns. They laughed and shot each other with water. The girl fell on the ground and tossed her gun in the air._

_"Jay Jay!" she called. "Stop!"_

_"You're no fun, Ava." he said, pouting and throwing his by the big willow tree. "Aren't we still playing?" _

_"We gotta pause the game. I'm going camping with Mommy, Daddy and Auntie Mya tomorrow."_

_"Can I come?" _

_"You wouldn't want the werewolves to bit 'ya, huh?!" She made a fake growl._

_He screamed with fear and hid behind tree. "Don't do that!"_

_She laughed and hugged him. "It's okay. Nothing's gonna happen. There's no such thing as werewolves."_

_"What about vampires?"_

_"Nah. They're all fakies!"_

Boy, was I wrong. By the time I was back to reality, the room was empty. I guess I could go home now.

. . .

The next morning, I arrived at school wearing a heavy, orange, white and navy blue striped sweater, white shade skinny jeans, black scarf, and orange pumps, showing my white socks. I'm surprised I don't sweat with these sweaters. I had a blue flower in my hair, which I wore out.

I saw my cousin and my little homeboys nowhere in sight, disappointingly. I met with Sarah and Erica. And Sarah was drinking out of a juice box. I wanted a juice box. Ah, good memories of Juicy Juice. 100% Real Juice.

"Hiya," I said, waving.

"Hi," Erica said, speaking for herself and her best friend.

"I thought this was high school. Where's kindergarten?" I queried.

"She's on a new . . . diet_._"

"Ah. I see. So, how goes it?"

She stood in thought. "I thought I'd see you and your new BF, but I'm sadly mistaken."

I smiled and rolled my eyes. "You're cray-cray. I think he doesn't think I exist anymore. All weekend he didn't call and I got carried to Ethan's last night. He barely said a word to me."

"Boo. That sucks."

"Don't it?"

Sarah stopped drinking out of her juice box and wrapped her arm around me. "It's okay, Liv."

"He's a geek, what do you expect? All caught up in video games and roleplay. No time for a relationship with a pretty girl." Erica said, laughing.

I laughed slightly and played with a curl of my hair. "I guess."

"C'mon! Don't let him take advantage of you! He thinks you'll _always_ be there and you're gonna do _whatever_ he wants!"

"She's right," Sarah said, adjusting the straw in her box. "Play hard to get. Don't take the BS he throws at you."

"In all the movies, doesn't playing 'hard to get' make you _easier_ to get?" I asked, lifting up my hands and slapping them on my thighs. "I mean, I _guess _I already have him. Isn't that enough?"

"_Livvy_. He's _Benny. _He's practically craving girls. Take it up a notch."

Wow. Very inspirational advice.

"Alright. I _will _take it up a notch. And I'm gonna tell him how I feel! And he's gonna listen!" I said, getting charged up.

They cheered and gave me high-fives. I smiled, but my expectations sank when I saw Doug's black van pull up by school.

"Later! I'll tell him later!" I said, clinging to my bag's strap and running off in the opposite direction.

I heard the girls groan.

. . .

I had ignored Benny for the whole day. See how he likes it. Then, I decided at last period, I'd build up my courage and tell him I liked him. And that I wanted to be more than just friends. That I wanted to be his girlfriend. This was a day to make history, folks!

I arrived at the front porch of Ethan's house, with my 'Yes You Can', (thanks to President Obama for the slogan), playlist playing on Aunt Mya's iPod Touch. Right now 'You Belong With Me' by Taylor Swift was playing. I was wearing what I had on earlier, but I had my LRB in my hands and my scrapbook to show him I meant business. And I was wearing my glasses so I could _see _him _clearly. _

I knocked on the door harshly. Jay answered the door.

"Traitor." I spat as I walked past him coldly.

"What'd I do?!" he demanded.

I walked past Ethan, who was on the phone and I stood behind Benny, about one foot. I tapped his shoulder as I sucked in my breath. Here goes nothing.

"Hey, Liv." he said, turning around, eating something weird. What _was _that?

"_Hey, Liv?!_" I asked. "Benny Weir, you've ignored me all weekend and hardly talked to me last night when I had questions about us! And all I get is that response?!"

He held his hands up in defense. "Look, Jay and Rory were the ones who brung you here last night. I just suggested it. And what do you mean us?"

"_Us. _Me. You. Together."

"What?"

I sighed. "Benny plus Livvy. Get with the program, dude!"

He didn't answer me. His face got pale and he started talking to Doug. I drowned out the sound, (I was good at that), for five minutes and closed my eyes. Calm. Calm is the key. Listen to Great-Aunt Starla's hippie advice. Calmness is coolness.

What are you gonna do, Liv? This isn't going through as you planned. Think of something, Wren! Don't just stand there and gawk!

There was a tap on my shoulder as the next song played. I opened my eyes and saw Jay. I adjusted to the new setting. The boys over by Doug with these red lights all over the place, and mumbles. Jay looked at me, sympathetically.

"You okay, Cuz?" he asked. "Are you crying?"

I shook my head and slammed my items on the floor. I sucked in my breath, again, and marched over to him and turned him around. He looked like he was in a state of shock.

"Benny, I have to tell something because it's eating me up inside!" I blurted out. "I can't go on with feeling this way, so I'm just gonna say it!"

Thunder boomed outside as I touched his shoulder. Then the door burst open to show Sarah, juice-less.

"I need blood! Help me!" she hissed.

"What?" I asked, confused.

Ethan high-pitchly mumbled something to her.

"Oh no! I'm paralyzed by terror!" she said. "And she has a right to know! It's been months! You guys can't have her fooled forever!"

She walked in the living room. What was she talking about?

"What good is a camera that sees vampires when there are no vampires to see?" Doug said, looking at a camera. He pointed it in the room. "Holy cow! A vampire!"

"Sarah's not a vampire," I said, shaking my head and squinting.

"What? No, this is a just a girl I know. Who just showed up to leave." Ethan said, trying to push Sarah out the door.

"Give me a break!" she growled. She gained gold, glowing eyes and hissed at Doug with fangs.

My heart stopped. Benny lied to me. All this time. He lied to me. He lied. He lied. He lied! I know what I said about hating vampires, but I didn't care if Sarah was one!

_Should've mentioned that, dumbass! _

Shut up, brain! I trusted him! I trusted him and believed him! I ate every word he threw at me! I can't believe I was so stupid! How could I believe him so easily?! Did he take me as a fool?! Did he only ask me out to crush me?! Was I _that_ gullible?! This crushed me. Darkened me. Squashed me. Smashed me!

I faced him with anger and tears swelling in my eyes. I bit my lip and breathed heavily. "Why?" I squeaked out. "WHY?! How could you?!"

"Livvy!" he said, gripping onto my shoulders.

"GET OFF OF ME!" I snapped, tears leaking out of my eyes. I slapped his hands off of me. I faced Ethan. "Did you know, too?!"

He nodded solemnly. I screamed with frustration. I wanted to beat myself up! I'm an idiot!

"I knew, too." Jay said. "I caught them talking. And I found out."

I knew what he meant. He could tell if people were lying. Most likely he ran into a conversation, saw through their cover-ups and found out the truth. I clenched my teeth and stomped my foot. I pulled on my hair and closed my eyes.

"GOD!" I shouted. I threw off my bag and stormed toward the door, ready to leave. I stuttered and groaned with pain.

I know it was partly my fault. But this was ridiculous. To think I thought he was my friend. To think I thought Ethan was my friend.

I exited the house and watched the upcoming storm die down. I turned behind me to see Benny, sad-faced. His eyes pleaded to me. He had my LRB in his hands. He was reading page fifteen, where I described my dreams and feelings toward him.

"Livvy," he said, in a whispered tone. "_Please_. We can talk about it."

I sniffed and grabbed hold of the door's knob. "I hope you rot in the depths of hell and you choke on every word you said." I shut the door harshly.

* * *

**AH! Don't hate me! It had to happen, man. It had to happen. Will Benny & Livvy's relationship be healed? What's Livvy's next move? And this chapter ran too fast on my part. Derp. : /**

**SouthernMortal . . . FLIES AWAY! MERRY EASTER, BOYS AND GIRLS!**


	14. Kissing Under the Moon

**A/N: I'm glad I got an early start on this! This is my favourite chapter. Some parts will be flashbacked in further chapters, if you wonder what happened.**

**Shout Outs:**

**Bethan Forever, I hope you like this chapter, because there's awesomeness at the end! YAY!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own My Babysitter's a Vampire. There. I said it. Wah. D:**

* * *

_**Jay's POV**_

"Hey." I said, hanging up my phone. "Livvy's not answering."

"Ugh. But we need her! We can't pull this off without her help!" Ethan said.

"I'm such a jerk." I told myself. "As soon as I found out I should've told her. Now she's gonna hate me forever."

"You make forever look like a _bad_ thing." Rory said. "Try calling her again. Livvy can't stay mad _forever_."

"No, but she _can_ for a series of months. Girl holds a grudge after you accidently decapitate her prized dolphin."

The only one who was quiet was Benny for a change. Just a few minutes ago, he was excited. Now, he's dropped since we started talking about Livvy. I still didn't understand why he didn't just confess his feelings for her first and talk to her about this. Then, the two would be laughing and whispering and they'd probably be a couple.

"Dude," I said, patting his shoulder. "You okay?"

"Fine." he said weakly.

"I got her!" Rory shouted, frightening me out of my seat.

"Rory!" I whined. "Never do that again!"

"Sorry, Jay. I told Livvy to meet us in the warehouse and bring a costume and stuff. She agreed."

"Phew." Ethan said with relief.

"I bet she's bringing her homemade Zatanna costume. She loves her top hat to death. She'll wear it at her funeral." I said, trying to lighten the mood. Ethan and Rory laughed, but poor, mopey Benny was still somber.

I sucked my teeth and grabbed hold of the wheel of the van. "Go get your little costumes, guys," I said. "This is gonna be a poorly produced Broadway show."

. . .

I was in the background with Rory in the warehouse. I was always a man of effects, rather than the theater. You know? Smoke, lighting, props. Yeah, I had too much free time.

This looked like The Vampire Diaries or Dusk or whatever time of day you called it exploded all over the damn place. Basically, Damon and Stefan were poorly played by Benny and Ethan and Elena was supposed to be Sarah . . . epic flop. And I don't know where Livvy was supposed to come in this, but this outta be good.

I heard a tedious howl that came from 'Greg' when Doug entered the warehouse. He growled and got all 'wofly' on him. What is this? Dusk or Jersey Shore?

"You trespassed, human. On ground that is not yours." he said in a voice that was freakin' hilarious.

"I'm tracking a vampire. Your eternal foe!" Doug answered, pointing at him.

Wow. He was buying what we were selling? Lame.

"You've tracked my forbidden girlfriend!"

Seriously. Jacob needs to come and slap some sense into Ethan.

"And my future vampire wife." 'Fangstorm' said, in this total Edward Cullen voice. "I am Fangstorm, the vampire."

I cleared my throat slightly to try to restrain myself from wetting my jeans.

"If you have harmed my love, then I will totally . . . _vampire _you."

Doomed.

"Bonnie prefers me! Greg! The werewolf mechanic with a good heart!" Greg debated.

Oh no he _didn't! _

"Bonnie and I have an arranged marriage. The tradition has lasted for like a million years. And . . . it's really important!"

Oh yes he _did! _

They were circling around each other when a poof of purple smoke came out of nowhere in between them. They looked at me with worry. I shook my eyes and stayed wide-eyed. Livvy! How'd she learn the transportation spell so fast? She was just practicing yesterday!

She was dressed in black, high heeled, thigh-high boots, a gray, a sparkly dip-hem skirt, a purple belt, strapless black top, with attached long, draping black sleeves, a black hood and a ruby amulet hanging from her neck alongside her locket. She had on dark, gloomy makeup, red lipstick and sparkles were on her cheeks. She pulled down her hood and made her Victorian top hat appear from thin-air. She slapped it on her head. Girl loves her top hat.

"Silence!" she said in like this um . . . _foreign_ voice? Was it middle-ages or something? "Fangstorm, you've had your way for long enough. I, Avalon, the skilled enchantress,-"

_LIES!_

"-shall make sure Bonnie ends up with Greg. Because _he _won't break her heart!"

Ah-huh. _Bonnie's _heart.

"No! Stop! Stop this madness!" Sarah said, coming in . . . wearing a tiara and a pink . . ._ Snuggie? _

"I'd think vampire royalty would be better dressed." I heard Doug mutter.

"I heard that you jerk!" she hissed.

"Get back into character!" I whispered.

She shot a glance over at me and said, "Fangstorm! Greg! Please do not make me choose between love and the super ancient tradition of our people!"

"But indeed love is always right!" Livvy said, coming toward Sarah. "Fangstorm's very snooty, anyway. Pick Greg. He loves you. He can give you warmth and happiness."

"Fangstorm can _hear _you, Avalon!" Benny said.

"Yes, I am aware!" she shouted louder.

"This is so stupid!" Sarah whispered-yelled to Ethan.

"Your character wouldn't say that!" he whispered-yelled back. "And get back into character, Livvy!"

"Fine!" Livvy whisper-yelled, crossing her arms.

Dra-ma!

"I, Fangstorm, challenge this dog to a wicked spin-kick fight!" Benny declared.

Livvy took a step back as she just watched her ex-crush, (I'm pretty sure they were still a thing), get thrown by Rory toward Ethan, knocking of of 'em down like bowling pins. Wonk-wonk. I was playing with the lights in the room for effect.

"I am Fangstorm!"

Livvy got in the play-fight and whispered, "_Impediendum motum hoc mendax usque ad tempus rectum est._" She shot a red beam at Benny and he froze. She cackled like a witch. This was getting to her head.

"And _I _am Avalon!" she said, tipping her top hat.

"_Livvy!_" Ethan whispered.

She sighed and said the reversal spell, letting him flop on the ground. "Babies." she mumbled.

Trying to keep track of what was going on, the last thing I remember is Benny running at Livvy, knocking her down and pinning her to the ground against her will.

"Let go of me!" she hissed.

"No! I'm sorry, Liv!" he whispered. "I never meant to hurt you!"

"Tell that to my fist!"

She jammed her fist into his stomach, but he nailed her down to the floor.

Aw. Young love.

Now, my attention was grabbed when vampire princess Sarah kicked Doug all the way toward the little couple having a mini war on the floor.

"Crap!" I shouted.

"Sarah!" Ethan whined. "Did you have to kick him so hard?!"

"_Shut_ up, dude!" I commanded through my jaw.

"Ethan! Shh!" the lovebirds snapped.

Doomed times two.

"Ethan? Jay?" Doug asked. "Benny? Livvy? What is this?"

I hung my head in shame and came out of the darkness. "_This_ was a bad remake of 'The Vampire Diaries' that I wanted nothing to do with. Good night." I said, turning around and exiting and grabbing my cousin.

. . .

"What's wrong with you?" I asked.

Livvy was back in her pajamas, sitting on her bed, and attempting to keep herself from crying . . . "I-I don't know." she said under the muffled sound of her sobbing.

I handed her a tissue. She blew her nose and cringed when she saw what came out. Then she threw it in the little trash can beside her.

"You want me to buy you ice cream?"

She shook her head and pulled out a cookie dough ice cream tub from under her bed. "I was eating it before I left." She sniffed and dug her spoon in it.

"Are you mad at me?"

"Right now, I'm only mad at myself." she said with her mouth full. She sniffed again and swallowed it down. "I-I'm an idiot."

"No you're not. I should've told you."

I loved being able to detect lies.

She shook a can of whip cream and sprayed it in her mouth. She turned up 'Pretty Little Liars' and buried her face in her hands.

I took her video camera and shot a video of this. My new little mission was to get them together.

_**Two Days Later . . .** _

I walked up to the guys that Wednesday. I had Livvy's camera with her sad, pathetic footage on it. I swear if this doesn't work I'm never doing it again.

"Hey," I said. "What's that smell? It smells like something _died!_"

"Hormonio. It's musk, supposed to tap into a girl's primal nature." Ethan answered, holding up the bottle.

"My step-brother has that." I said, shaking my head. "It's stupid. It drives _away _women, it doesn't attract them. If you want girls to get turned on from you, just get some crutches and fake an injury. Putty. In. Their. Hands."

"Would that work on Livvy?" Benny asked.

"Um, no. I tried that. She was the first one to find out I was faking. And speaking of my preturd cousin. Wait. _Why _do you need that shit?"

"He's trying to ask out Sarah."

"Oh snap," I said. "He's a ladies' man! I'm proud of you, man."

"Okay. Here it goes. I'm just worried she'll laugh in my face." Ethan said.

"Eh . . ." I said, unsure.

"She probably will." Benny replied.

I shrugged and pulled him to the side once Ethan left.

"You _need _to see this." I said, flipping on the camera.

"What is it?"

"Something."

The video played back to Monday night. He took the camera and his face fell. "Oh my god."

"Yeah. Keep that." I said, patting his back. "I'll try to swoon her over, just remember that."

I walked away when he was observing the horrid bottle, all interested-like. Not my problem.

. . .

"This is why you've gotta come to your locker!" I whined, dragging Livvy. "It's important!"

"I was watching TV! It's more important than that?!" she demanded.

"Yes!"

Please work. Please work._ PLEASE!_ I can't take mopey Livvy anymore! God, help her!

I stood in front of her and smiled. Her face was froze in shock. She started crying again and she stormed away. She was hurt again? How was that possible?! She was supposed to be happy with her new boyfriend cuddling together and stuff! Not crying!

I turned around to check out what she meant. Her 'new boyfriend' was lip-locked with Erica. That wasn't good. Not. Good. At. All.

"Dammit!" I shouted, pounded my head against a locker.

_**The Next Evening**_

_**Livvy's POV** _

I stared in the mirror, putting in my contact lenses and putting dark rose lipstick on. My hair was up in a bun and two strands of it hung on each side. I had on a headband with a mini top hat attached to it with a red feather. Black and gray eyeshadow was on my eyelids. There were black feather earrings in my ears. My hazel eyes were lifeless for the first time.

I had a dress with a black, laced corset, and a poofy dark gray bottom, with shiny, sparkly swirled decals on it, I had a black jacket with buckles and a collar that went around my neck. I put on black pumps and black gloves. I sighed and gathered up my dress and walked out my room to the freak show that was my family.

Aunt Mya was dressed up in a low black dress with light gray, big skirt, long, gray gloves and dark gray heels. She had dangling black earrings, dark blue eyeshadow, black lipstick, a many sparkly pieces of jewelry. Her hair was pulled to the side. She smiled and took my hand when she saw me.

"You look beautiful." she told me. "Don't be sad, honey."

I shook my head and went to Great-Aunt Lucille. She was old, with small moles and wrinkles on her face, long, stringy white hair, and gray strands in between. Her hair was up with a black flower in it. She wore nothing but pearls. Her eyelids were maroon-colored and her lips were gray. She had a laced, dark dress with gray blazer and black heels. She smiled and took me away from Aunt Mya.

"Sugarcube," she said. "Why are you so sad? We have time to talk before midday."

We sat in the living room. "Boy troubles." I answered. "_Major_ boy troubles."

"So I've heard. Listen up. After this whole thing blows over, you want me to take you out for pizza? I know how much you like pizza."

I laughed. Aunt Lucy always had this light affect on me. "I guess so. Thanks, Aunt Lucy."

She hugged me tightly.

"Ten seconds until midday!" Jay called from outside.

"Go!" Aunt Lucy hassled.

I rolled my eyes and blew her a kiss. She caught it. I picked up my dress and ran outside to join Jay in the circle of random youth in our family. All dressed similar to me in one way or another. There was Jay, next to him Reese, Great-Aunt Lucy's granddaughter, so . . . my cousin? I dunno. And there was Wesley, her brother. Finally, there was Kimberlee, Great-Aunt Starla's granddaughter.

Reese had short, curly, blonde hair and gray eyes, Wesley had dirty blonde hair with the same eyes as his sister, and Kim had long, light caramel, straight hair and green eyes.

"Join hands." Aunt Lucy ordered.

"I don't want to hold Wes' hand!" Kim protested. "Who knows where it's been!"

"Hold damn hands!" Aunt Mya shouted.

Kim muttered something and held Wesley's hand. Wesley held Reese's, Reese held Jay's, Jay held mine, and I held Kim's. The black vase in the middle of our circle was glowing. Why Grammie's vase, though?

"We call upon the spirits of our ancestors-" Reese said, only to be cut off by Wesley.

"Preferably Savannah Haven." he added.

Reese rolled her eyes. "To perform the ritual of the Divination, to proclaim the fate of her family's youth."

"Jarrett LaGarriese," Jay said.

"Rochelle White,"

Like me, Reese went by her middle name.

"Wesley White," Wesley said.

"Kimberlee di Martens," Kim spoke.

Now came my part. "And Avalon Wren." I said, closing my eyes. "To proclaim the fate of these five teens. To predict if great good comes their way . . . or great evil. Savannah Haven, hear our cry. We speak only to you."

The wind blew harder and the sky darkened. White mist came out of the black vase, and formed the image of my grandmother . . . when she was young. I guess the spirit world does you good. She walked toward Kim and placed her hand on her cheekbone. Kim's clothes turned white.

"Trials and temptation," Grandma spoke in a ghastly voice. "But you will succeed in doing right, Kimberlee."

"Pulcher, Great-Aunt Savannah." she said, stepping out of the circle.

I took Wesley's hand, now. Grammie went to Reese. She put her hand on her cheek and her clothes became light, too.

"True heart and love," she told her. "You will be a powerful earth-priestess, dear Rochelle."

"Pulcher, Great-Aunt Savannah." Reese answered, getting out of the circle.

Grammie was up to Jay, now. She kissed his cheek, making his clothes fade to white. "Jarrett. You have great power and it will be expressed later."

"Pulcher, Grandmother." he said, turning and getting out of the circle.

Wes and I were across from each other. Grammie touched Wes' shoulder, his clothes turned white and he cheered. His mother slapped her forehead.

"Wesley . . ." Grammie said. "Stay out of trouble. And your future will be . . . decent."

"You hear that?! She said decent!" he shouted. "Pulcher, Great-Aunt Savannah!"

She shook her head and faced me. My stomach turned and I held my breath. There goes the neighborhood. She placed her hands in each of mine, turning my apparel white. I sighed with relief.

"Young Avalon," she said. "Your talents, like the others, go beyond your strength. You will face trials and temptations like Kimberlee, but there will be love to aid you along your path. I predict greatness."

"Pulcher, Grammie." I said, smiling. She smiled back and faded away into the vase.

I lifted my arms, victorious. "Phew!" I said.

Jay and Wesley laughed and all five of us joined hands. Now we had to spin in a damn circle and cast the darkness in the sky away. Bummer.

We were lifted off the ground, hovering about five feet. We spun in unison. Everyone closed their eyes. Mine stayed open. I didn't want to wait to see what would happen. I wanted to see what would happen. This white light formed in the middle of the circle.

"Concentrate all your strength." Aunt Mya said, her eyes closed. "Think about nothing else."

But I couldn't help but wonder what Grammie said about love to aid me. What'd that mean? I was pretty sure my heart would never heal from Benny, and I would never function right again. I was in really deep.

"Livvy!" A voice called.

I turned to the voice. And what do you know? Benny was there, waiting for me. What the hell?

"I'm kind of busy!" I said, gesturing to the circle.

"But we need to talk!"

"Busy!"

"Focus!" Aunt Mya shouted.

I sighed and gave him a sympathetic look. I turned to the circle and closed my eyes. Minutes later, before I knew it, we were back on the ground. Everyone was cheering, but then it got quiet when I faced Benny.

"Why are you here?" I asked.

"Livvy. I'm so sorry. I never meant to hurt you."

"_Twice_." I said.

"Right. I never meant to double whammy you. _Please_ forgive me."

"I already forgot about everything." I lied.

"Liar!" Jay said.

"Damn you!" I called back.

Benny held my hands and looked down at me. "I saw how miserable you were on Monday. I should've told you from the start about it. But I lied to you. Over and over again. I should've told you the truth."

"I don't care about that anymore." I said. "I was the jerk, and I never let you tell me. But what really crushed me was when you were making out with-"

"She was under a love potion."

"Why? If you didn't like me, all you had to do is say, 'Liv, I don't like you.'"

"The love potion was for _you._ You, Livvy. Until I found out it backfired. I've been trying to tell you. I really, _really _like you. I wanted to tell you that."

My mouth hung open. "Oh my god." I said. "Really?"

Murmurs went around and I could hear Kim crying. "That's _so_ sweet!" she said, hugging Reese.

"Yeah. I do. You're pretty, you're sweet, you're funny, you're amazing."

"I'm weird." I added, laughing.

"That's what makes me like you!"

I smiled and hugged him. "I-I like you, Benny."

"You do?" he asked, making me face him.

"A lot. More than I've ever liked any guy. There's just so much about you to love. And that day we met is that day I decided I liked you." I let down my hair and took off my shoes because they were killing me from all the levitation and stuff. "But then I thought, why would he want to go out with me. Pff. I'm a freak." I started to rant about my pros and cons.

He pulled me into his arms and kissed me. I jumped and threw my arms around his neck. Best. Kiss. EVER! And this time, I was making out with Real Benny. Oh, the passion! The electricity! The . . . kissing! I put my tongue into his mouth and his went into mine. His hand was cupped behind my head, playing with my curls.

The wind got stronger, lifting my hair up. I heard thunder cackle. I heard drops of rain fall, but I didn't feel them. I was lost in the moment, hoping it would last forever.

I opened my eyes slowly. He did at the same time. We smiled at each other. The wind was blowing our hair in different directions. Rain was falling around us, but it didn't hit us. Lightning was striking across the gray sky. Thunder boomed. Everyone had went inside.

He cupped his hand on my cheek. "Oops." I said, shrugging.

He laughed and kissed my cheek. "I've wanted to do that for like . . . ever."

"Same."

I wrapped my arms around him and rested my head on his shoulder. "We'd make a sick magic couple."

"Correction. We _are _a sick magic couple."

"You're right. We are."

"We should probably get this thing fixed, though." I said, gesturing to the sky.

"I kinda like it." he said, shrugging and looking up at it. "It's a cool first kiss."

"And it won't be our last." I said, brushing my nose against his.

"Definitely not our last." he agreed. Thunder boomed again as we kissed again.

* * *

**YAY! Fluffy ending! I love fluffy endings! Lalala! What comes next? **

**SouthernMortal says . . . Love yew! **


	15. Sweet Dreams

**A/N: I wanna focus on a Halloween chapter. Random, I know! I'm gonna do Halloween and Christmas chapters. Halloween probably gonna be a flashback chapter, though. : / But Christmas is still on. I like Christmas. **

**Shout Outs: **

**Bethan Forever, I was happy to write, too. I've dreamed about that last paper with the help of my playlist of weird songs, so I finally got to put it into action. YAY!**

**Melinda, (Guest), Ah. I enjoy writing things that make people laugh. Ahahaha. Yeah, and she knows 'bout everybody. :3 **

**LittleRedxoxo, YAY! I'm so happy you think so! And yes ma'am! I'm on the case!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own My Babysitter's a Vampire :{ That's all! ^.^**

* * *

After we finished making out, (NEVER thought I'd be saying that), we went inside to face my judgmental strange family. It could be worse. We could be facing my dad's side of the family. So, this was just for kicks. I had changed out of my get-up into a vintage red top with the Flash logo on it, cream-colored scarf, black skinny jeans, black combat boots and the cropped leather jacket I got after Evil Livvy came about and I beat the crap outta her, (you can tell I'm lying).

"So . . ." Kim said. "I see this is Livvy's like millionth crush this year. _First_ it was the cute guy that works at the deli, _then_ it was some guy at the Apple store and _now_ it's some dude she picked up at school. "

I rolled my eyes and faced Benny. "She doesn't mean that."

"I do." Kim said, winking. "Hi, I'm Kim! Livvy's _favorite_ relative." She shook his hand frantically.

"Huh. I don't remember Livvy saying that." Reese called from across the room.

Kim walked over to her. Another Reese vs. Kim fight. How could this get any better?! Maybe if I could conquer the mind-reading spell, that'd make this the best day in the history for Livvy Wren.

"I'll admit," Benny said. "It looks freaky down here with the black and the white and the get-ups."

"I know," I agreed. "My family is a circus. But there are upsides. I got to bake."

He narrowed his eyes and asked, "You _bake?_"

"Pff. Do I bake?" I asked. "I live, talk and _breath_ baking."

"Since when?"

"Since the day I discovered the wonders of Easy Bake. The end."

He laughed. "You're adorable."

"Stop buttering me up." I said, shaking my head. "Should we tell?"

"_Duh_. Something _this_ awesome can't stay between two people."

"And a whole family." Jay added when he passed by, eating a cupcake. Tuh. He thinks he can handle the epic magnitude of _my _cupcakes? Big mistake.

"I'll text Sarah if you call Ethan." I said, whipping out my phone.

"It's a deal." Benji agreed.

I sat myself on a chair, crossed my legs and texted Sarah:

_BIG news. Come over 2 my house? Need 2 t ell! - Liv _

In seconds she replied:

_B there in a few secs. CAN'T wait! _

I smiled when the doorbell rang. Kim answered the door before me.

"OMG. I _love_ your hair," Kim said, gazing at Sarah. "Are you one of Livvy's friends? Did she mention Kim, her adorable cousin? Her _fave _cousin?"

I smacked my forehead and shoved Kim to the side. I let Sarah in and pulled her into the kitchen.

"Alright," Sarah said. "I ran here and found this black and white wonderland, _and_ your _cousin _Kim. This outta be good."

I put on a fake mask of calmness. "No biggie. It's just . . . I performed a ritual, baked some cupcakes, got a _boyfriend_, sprinkled-"

"Oh my god!" she said. "You?! And Benny?!"

"Oh course! Who else?! Queen Elizabeth and my grandpa?!"

She pulled me into a hug and we laughed.

"Congrats!" she said, letting go of me. "You finally got him!"

I nodded with excitement. "Yup. Now, there's one less thing on my plate. Now I focus on passing all my classes."

"_Really?_"

"Nope. You know me better than _that._"

. . .

**_Three Hours Later . . ._**

Everyone one of my relatives met Benji, Ethan and Sarah. And though most of them had their doubts about Sarah, she proved them wrong about her being like other vampires. They saw she had a true heart and that she wouldn't do anything to harm me. But Aunt Mya still had her worries about other vampires coming for me. Yawn.

It was nice to spend the rest of the day laughing with my cousins and my friends for a change, instead of fighting evil and junk. We told stories to each other and just became closer. Today was a day of great victory. I loved it.

Towards the end of the day, I ended up in my room playing some online game with Benny. And it felt weird. To me, at least.

To think, I was so lovestruck with this boy for a series of endless weeks and now, I was his girlfriend. It felt different. I could stop obsessing. I could stop worrying. I could finally breath.

"So," I said, my eyes still on my laptop's screen. "This Jesse guy you told me about."

"What about him?" he asked, his eyes locked on my desktop's screen.

"Aren't you worried he'll come back?"

"Nah. If he does, there's nothing to worry about. This time, we have elements of surprise like you. He's never met you. He doesn't know what you're capable of . . . and neither do we."

I gave a weak chuckle.

Aunt Mya told me two days ago about my mom having a gift. My mom was an earth-priestess, but she had empathetic gifts . . . meaning she could feel what people felt. And she could show people what she felt. And that was one of her greatest abilities. The story behind that was that once when they were little, Grammie cast spells on them for punishment. She gave Mom empathy, and Aunt Mya necromancy. They found loop holes to these gifts and conquered them, using them for their own personal use.

That's probably why Jay could see Coach Ed when he tried hard enough.

Having empathy would be cool for me, but there would be so many downsides to consider.

"Neither do I," I said, laughing. "I guess we'll wait and see."

He smiled and checked his watch. "Ooh. It's time for me to go. Grandma's probably having a fit."

"Tell her I said hi." I said, getting up and wrapping my arms around him. He embraced my hug. "Kiss me good night?"

"I wouldn't give up an opportunity like _that_."

I was wearing baggy gray sweatpants, a sleeveless, tied white shirt with a black peace sign on it and my hair was up in a messy bun.

I put my laptop on the floor and settled myself in my sheets. He leaned above me and kissed my forehead, making the light in the room flicker. I smiled and squeezed his hand.

"Stay classy." I said, winking.

"I'll see you at school, Wren." he said, snapping his fingers and shooting his thumb and index fingers at me. "Don't be late."

"Maybe I will, Weir." I teased.

He threw his hand down like he was saying "forget you" and walked out the room. I stretched over to take off my lamp. I laid my head on my pillow and put myself to sleep.

In my dream, things changed, like my subconscious was messing with the locket's memory projection. Did I use subconscious right?-

_In a dark-skied, grassy area in the woods, a woman was playing with a girl by a fire. They were both happy, making the others around them happy. The woman spun the girl around as she laughed. She put the girl in her lap and held her hands in between the girl's._

_"I wanna so you something," she said. "Close your eyes."_

_"Okay," she said, shutting them like her mother told her so. _

_The woman cupped her hands together and focused her energy into her palms. She created a spark of gold light. She put it in the girl's palms. The girl opened her eyes._

_"You're amazing, Mommy!" the girl said, smiling. "Are you a witch?"_

_"No, no." she said to her daughter. "I'm something far better and nicer."_

_"Do it again!"_

_"We need more wood." A man said. "Come with me, Ava?" _

_"Sure." she said, letting the girl down. _

_The two walked further away from the others and took sticks they found along the path. The woman faced the man. He looked like something was bothering him._

_"Are you okay?" she asked._

_"Why do you ask?"_

_"You're making me feel stressed. What's the matter?"_

_He leaned against a tree and sighed. "We should tell her."_

_"She's not old enough. And there's no danger to her."_

_"Yet."_

_"Don't think that way. My mother sensed that she's going to be fine."_

_"You believe everything your mother senses. It's time to think __possibilities, Aviva." _

_There was a rustle in the bushes. Both became still. Gleaming gold eyes appeared in the darkness of the woods. The woman stood closer to the man. _

_"The vanquishing spell," he whispered to her. "Say it with me."_

_They started to say it, but the shadowed figure sped toward them and grabbed the man. The shadowed figure became a man. He choked the man and grew fangs. He sank his fangs into the man's neck. He threw his deceased body and ran toward the woman. _

_The woman ran in the other direction and shot a blue beam at the other man. The other man dodged it and grabbed her. She screamed and he bit her. He let her body down on the floor and shot up into the sky. _

The other part of the dream was weird-

_I was in a dark hallway, all dressed up in a dress and one of my top hats, (the one with the feathers drooping on the right side. I held yellow pumps in my hand and I was wearing my beat up Converse. _

_The lights came on, and I saw the same man from the other dream. His cold, icy blue eyes glowed. He let his fangs down as he smiled._

_"It's been a while, Avalon . . . or should I call you Livvy now?" _

_He ran toward me and I turned to run, screaming._

I woke up screaming. That dream felt super real. The last part of the dream was a trick, right? I didn't bother to answer. I squinted at my alarm clock. I could make out a six and a two. The last number was blurry. I sighed and out of bed, yawning.

. . .

It was still really early. I was thirsty from breakfast, so I went to Lotta Lattes. I wasn't much of a coffee person, but I would never turn down a decaf with whip cream. And I've been there before, so I _think_ I knew what I doing.

I walked in wearing a red leather jacket, my black 'Super Friends' T-shirt with a white collar, black buckle belt, a pleated, short baby blue skirt and my brown, heeled fringe boots. I and pressed my hands on the counter.

"Hey," I said to the cashier girl . . . I _need _to start writing names down. All this time I've called her 'Stacy' because she looked like a Stacy. And I guess she was cool with it, because I told her I couldn't see her little tag.

"Hi, Livvy." she said. "The usual?"

"Yeah. Medium this time. I wanna feel peppy today. For my new BF."

She started the machine and turned her head. "Ooh. Is it that guy you've been talking about?"

I nodded while keeping a closed-mouth smile.

"Nice job, kid." Within three minutes she put the styrofoam cup on the counter. "Four twenty-five."

"Damn," I said, taking out my wallet. "Why the sudden dollar boost?"

"The boss sent free coffee to WC High. Weird, huh?"

"Yep." I gave her the money, she gave me the change and I took my coffee. I checked my watch. "I still have like ten minutes." I shrugged. "It's strange but I was thinking of getting a job over at the smoothie joint. It looks fun."

"I was gonna get my job over at the smoothie joint, but then I got sucked in here. So . . . I just didn't leave. When you need quick cash, you've gotta take it anywhere you could get it."

"Cool." I said, sipping my coffee. Hmm. "Tastes different." I remarked, thinking aloud.

"Same old stuff. Maybe that new boyfriend of yours gave you different taste buds." She made kissy faces. I rolled my eyes.

"_Bye._" I said, waving and backing out. "Stay classy."

That's defiantly my new catch phrase.

"Later, Livvy. And right back at you."

I skipped to school while sipping my coffee. I was still thirsty even though it tasted weird. I walked in school, going to my locker to get ready for Chemistry I think?

Chemistry . . . Biology . . . Brains?

* * *

**I never thought I'd make Livvy a zombie, but my brother thought it'd be fun. For Jay, too. Let's see how it works. And I love the motto 'Stay Classy' ****^_^**

**SouthernMortal says . . . Stay Classy, FanFiction.**


	16. Zombie Apoclypse: Whitechapel Style

**A/N: I feel like skippin' the Die Pod episode. Bleh. Okay. Zombie time, bitches! (I joke, I joke). Movie chapter up next, then Halloween flashback, maybe?**

**Shout Outs:**

**Melinda, (Guest), Yeah, girl. Benny's gonna still become a zombie. And you can guess who's gonna bit him? Hehehe. ^_^ And coffee girl is . . . well coffee girl from the episode. I just bestowed upon her the name of Stacy. Della _was _mentioned.**

**Bethan Forever, You're gonna have to wait and find out. All I can say. ;D**

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING of My Babysitter's a Vampire. NOTHING!**

* * *

I walked into Chemistry, sheepishly and sweaty. Like . . . literally my whole face was wet and there were armpit stains under my arms. Ew. _Very _impressive. I sat next to some girl I've been sitting next to for like two months, and whose name slipped my mind. I stared blankly at the board. I was hungry. But I _just_ had breakfast.

Hmm.

I watched the teacher write on the blackboard, my mouth in the shape of an 'o'. It's like I didn't have a brain . . . and I'm sure I did . . . I haven't checked.

"Bromine . . . Aluminium . . . Nitrogen." he said, boringly. More boring than usual. He had wrote 'BrAIN' on the board. "Brain." he said, reading it out loud. He continued to write brain on the board. _  
_

I gnawed on a sandwich I realized I put in my bag this morning and played Angry Birds on my phone. Ninety-fifth level. Total gamer mode. Smash those damn pigs. If they showed the pigs' blood in the game, it'd be even more addictive to me. Pig blood reminded me of the movie Carrie.

Birds . . . blood . . . brains.

Huh. What's wrong with me today?

_**An Hour Later . . .** _

"Brain . . ." the teacher repeated. "Need a . . . excuse me." He moved slowly towards the door. It was like he was blind. He crashed into the door's frame, then left.

"I think what he meant is uh . . . text freely amongst yourselves!" Benji declared, making the class at least 50% happier. I was already on Angry Birds Seasons.

My phone then died, dammit. I saw myself in the reflection of the black screen. I was super pale, mad sweaty and I had dark circles under my eyes. And I was drooling. Aw, man! I was drooling in class!

I wiped my mouth surprisingly slowly and licked my dry lips. I felt dizzy. Real dizzy. Like . . . faint-any-moment-dizzy. I noticed the girl next to me was gone and Jay was in her place. He looked at me in disgust.

"Livvy!" he exclaimed. "What _happened _to you?!"

"It's called daylight, Jarrett, get used to it." I said in a dull voice.

"You look so . . . ew. You need to see the nurse. Like damn. It's like The Walking Dead met the vampires of Buffy on your face!"

He stole that line from me.

"I'm just a little tired, that's all."

"A _little? _This is what you get for staying up to watch Project Runway all night."

"It's fun." I said, nearly dozing off.

Jay tapped Benny's shoulder, making him look behind him. He looked shocked when he saw me. "Liv . . . what happened to you this morning?" he asked.

"She got hit with the drunk stick." Jay joked.

"You drink?" Benny asked me.

"No . . ." I said, laying my head on the table. "All I did was wake up." I sighed and shut my eyes. "Any of you boys have brains?"

"In my head."

"In a jar." Jay answered. We looked at him like he was insane. He _was. _"Science purposes." he said, defensively. "Don't judge me."

. . .

I put on my vintage mirrored aviator sunglasses and I leaned on Benny's shoulders as we walked down the hall with Ethan and Jay after the strange Chemistry class. And I was in no mode for the BS of the periodic table, anyway. If I was feeling myself, I'd be planning my next trip to the thrift shop or I'd be canoodling with my Benji. The French teacher passed by mumbling about brains.

"You go girlfriend . . ." I mumbled, giving Mrs. Laffleur a thumbs-up. She was nice, so I remembered her name.

"She looks as bad as our Chemistry teacher." Ethan said.

"Well, if _you_ were middle-aged, would _you_ look like the young Leonardo DiCaprio, Mr. Morgan?" I asked, my head nearly dropping off Benny's shoulder.

"Yeah and she's also a teacher, so who _la _heck cares, right?" Benny said, chuckling._  
_

"Word play. I like it." I said, still dull as hell.

"I _know_ you do, babe."

"Greetings, mortals!" Rory shouted, coming in front of us like Superman.

"You look . . . _stranger_ than usual." Jay remarked.

"You look cute." I said, less enthusiastic than usual. "I'm digging it. Are you Batman again?"

"Very perceptive, mortals. Although you are among the few who know my real secret-identity." He opened up his shirt for us to uncover a red T-shirt that had the initials 'RV' in the Superman logo. "RV! Rory Vampire, Defender of the Innocent!"

Yup. I was okay with the whole vampire thing now. Still loathed vampires, but Sarah, Rory and Erica were like my closest friends, so. It's alright. Just don't talk too much 'bout blood type around me. It feels weird.

"Aw." I said, rolling my head over to see him. "That's- that's so . . ."

I collapsed on the floor like a pancake. Jay and Rory were about to pick me back up, but I stopped them.

"No, no." I said, holding my palm up. "I like it on the ground. It's less lumpy. His shoulder's lumpy."

"Should I be offended?" Benny asked Jay. Jay shrugged.

"We always knew she was a strange child." he answered.

"Hark!" Rory cried, holding his hand up, curving it around his ear. "Someone is in need of . . . _brains? _RV . . . away!" He ran off in normal speed.

"You mean someone else is in need of brains?!" Benji called after him. "You know, maybe he's finally gonna meet his soulmate after all."

Jay chuckled.

"I know I found mine." He looked down at the ground at me. I stared blankly at him.

"Who is she?" I demanded in my fading voice. "Where is she? Mama's gonna nab her a bitch. Is it that Della girl? I thought you said you were over her!"

"It's you, stupid." he said, lifting me up honeymoon-style.

"That's right . . ." I said, almost drunkenly to Jay. "Mama found her Daddy."

He and Ethan gagged as Benny carried me off.

. . .

I flew asleep in my locker . . . I mean, my head in my locker and my body hanging outside. I woke up roughly when I heard this:

"Uh . . . testing . . . 1. 2. Testies."

"Benny!"

"Attention, all Whitechapel students. This is an emergency life-saving announcement from Benny Weir. Shout out to my girlfriend, Livvy Wren. Hey, babe. You know who I am."

I smiled and got up, stretching, hearing the cracks of my stiff body. I moved slowly through the halls and found them by the main office.

"Due to unforeseen circumstances . . . Uh . . . beyond our control, we have no choice but to cancel all classes, extracurricular activities, and-"

"Zombies. Run!" Ethan interrupted, snatching the mic away from him. He put it on the counter and a hand grabbed his wrist . . . and things happened . . . I needed another nap.

"There's zombies in school?" I asked, slowly coming up to the boys after Benny totally man-handled that teacher. That's my boy. "Cool."

"Livvy!" he said, shaking me. "Look at your neck!"

"Where? I forgot where it is. . ."

"She got bit!"

"Where? Is it on my ass? I can't see it . . ."

He pointed at the fleshy, red bite mark on my neck. I cringed and said a long 'oh'.

"Guys, I just had a vision." Ethan said.

"No _chiz_, man." I said, squinting and shrugging.

"The coffee from Lotta Latte. That's what's making this happen."

"Lotta Latte? Figures. You'd have to be brain-dead to pay five bucks for a cup of flavored bean juice." Benji said, swinging my arm around his neck and lifting me up.

"I paid four twenty-five . . . And I'm not brain-dead. I was thirsty and desperate. No wonder it tasted different." I said in thought. "Brains. I need some brains."

"Get yourself together, Liv!"

"I got double whammed. Drank the zombie juice . . . got bit by a zombie. Leave me here to die."

"That makes no sense!" Ethan said.

"No, 'cuz see, I'm craving brains, so you guys should just abandon me here . . ."

"No. This coffee's been around for a while now. Why are people only zombie-ing out now? And why's Livvy taking so long to turn?"

"It's probably because I'm a lunatic and my body is hard to take over because of my low-attention span. No matter. Just get somewhere safe." I said, dozing off in sleep. "Like the science lab. It's nice in there. It has pretty locks. Clicky-click. Click."

"Good, let's go!"

Benny slung me over his shoulder and they ran. "You're heavy!" he complained.

"Hush . . ." I said, my mouth watering as I touched his head and imagined how his brain would taste like. Yep. I was going to hell.

. . .

I had wandered off from the boys. I was roaming the halls. And I was sure I was in full-zombie mode now. All that came out my mouth were moans and my stomach growled for brains. Nice, nice brains. I limped toward the teacher's lounge. I wanted more coffee. Happy, peppy coffee.

I skimmed the room for any sign of fresh meat, then I saw my boyfriend holding a coffee maker. I smiled and moaned. This dim light made him look extremely delicious. His eyes widened and he nearly dropped the machine.

"_Livvy?_"_  
_

"_Brains . . ._" I moaned, grabbing hold of him and rolled up his short-sleeve. I sank my teeth into his arm and smiled when I was done biting him.

"Aw, Livvy . . . why?!"

"_You're yummy._" I said, licking my teeth. "_You wanna get brains with me?_"

"Can't . . ."

"_You'll be back . . . brains._" I said, sniffing the room. I darted slowly toward my next unsuspecting victim. I might just get attached to being a zombie. Slow but deadly . . . yeah. That's the charmed life.

. . .

**_The Next Day . . ._**

Everything about yesterday was a weird-ass blur. I remembered nothing. Nothing, I say! But I have this icky, iron taste in my mouth. It's nasty. All . . . bleh. Did I mention it's gross? Yeah. It is.

So now, I was standing in the rain without an umbrella, (because I already explained I liked the rain), watching news reporter guy interview some guy and . . . Stacy! Holy shit, that's weird.

"And so, all over Whitechapel, people are cranking the ACs, trapping their loved ones in freezers, and throwing ice cream at children. That's how yesterday's outbreak of hot coffee fever was frozen in its tracks by a common cold Thanks to local heroes like these."

"Lotta Latte coffee is all better now!" Stacy cleared up, smiling.

"Hi, Stacy!" I called, waving. She waved back. "I wanna throw ice cream at children. Any of you want to come with me?"

"I can't believe I liked that guy," Sarah huffed, while crossing her arms.

"That stinks," Benny said. "_We _saved the day."

"_We? _You almost bit our faces off!" Ethan protested.

"I mean before that! Besides, Livvy's the one who bit me."

"Don't blame this whole brewhaha on me!" I said, holding my hands up and plopping my hood on my head. "I learned my lesson."

"And what's that?" Jay asked. "Don't bite Benny because he tasted icky?"

They laughed at Jay's joke, but Benny rolled his eyes at him, annoyed.

"That I should've listened to my conscience and bought coffee at Starbucks like a normal person."

"And by your conscience you mean me?" Benny asked.

"Precisely."

"I'm sorry, you two, but we unseen heroes have to take the high road. Ain't that right, Ethan?" Jay asked, putting his fists on his hips.

Jay helped save the day? Wow. That's _something_.

"Right. Right, Sarah?" Ethan asked.

I looked around for her. All I saw was a blur pass by the dude and Stacy, knocking down their coffee cups, making them spooked. Sarah appeared after, right back next to Ethan.

"Yeah. The high road." she said, smiling.

"Good girl." Jay said. "I thought you well."

She shot him a look and rolled her eyes.

I stayed and watched as they walked off. Benny was still at my side.

"We still have that movie." he offered. "We could catch it early."

"No zombie movies for now. I'm still phasing through yesterday." I answered. "And a movie sounds like fun. Snacks on me, movie on you?"

"Deal."

"Perfect. So, I guess I'll see your little friend Della at the concession stand and give her a piece of my mind, shall I?" I asked, smirking.

He shook his head and sighed. "You're a piece of work, Wren."

"Thanks. I know. I get that a lot." I said as we walked off to the movie theater.

* * *

**Ah. I can sleep. Not really. More to come soon. **

**SouthernMortal says . . . may the force be with you! O.O**


	17. Marriage 101

**A/N: Very slow chapter. Hoping to make a funny, cheesy Halloween flashback in the next chapter, comeback with 'Three Geeks and a Demon', then Christmas, and finally 'ReVamped'. HAHAHA! **

**Shout Outs:**

**Bethan Forever, Lol. Zombie Love :3 And you shall find out. Soon. _Very _soon.**

**TwistedTelepath, Hey girl! You fool. ;D Go have a fiber bar. That's an order. (I can joke with her, she's my stupid friend)**

**Melinda, (Guest), I guess all us Atticus fans bet he tastes yummy. Hmm. He probably does! Just look at him! UGH! NICE! And yeah. Lumpy shoulders :3**

**BL Forever, (Guest), GREETINGS. Thanks for the review! HEHE! Happy dance! **

**Disclaimer: NEVER EVER EVER WILL I OWN MY BABYSITTER'S A VAMPIRE! GAH! DAMMIT!**

* * *

We went to see Bone Crushers 2: Night of Living Hell. Alright, I _said _no zombies, but hell. I'll _never _get sick of zombies. And it wasn't _that _scary.

It was scary enough to make me piss out of my tears.

I guess that was good on Benny's part. He's the one who picked the movie, so he _knew _I'd be scared and I'd have his shoulder to cry on.

A violent gun shot went off and part of the audience screamed on the top of their lungs, (including myself), and like he had planned for, I was pity in his hands. My face was on his shoulder, looking away from the screen.

And the worst part? It was in freakin' 3D.

"Is it over?" I asked, in my high-pitched, weary voice.

"Yeah, it over." he said, looking at the screen, his face uncomfortable. He was slurping a slushy.

I turned back for the slightest moment. Then, I witnessed a zombie girl. Get slaughtered. With an ax. In her head. Cracking her skull. Wide open. And her brain's bits peeking out. And blood everywhere.

I gagged and punched Benny's arm.

"You said it was over!" I whisper-yelled.

"Yeah . . . I lied." he said, his eyes wide and mouth open. "And now I'm going to have so many nightmares."

The lights flicked on in the theater. We stayed in our seats as people cleared the room, talking about the movie. I scooped up some popcorn and shoved it in my mouth, angrily.

"Why'd you pick that?" I asked, munching on the popcorn. "Are you _trying_ to make me have a lost appetite?"

"Nah," he said, shaking his cup. "I was just trying to get you _a little _scared so you could be all like, 'Oh, Benny! This is so scary, hold me!'."

"That's a terrible impression of me." I said, snatching the cup away and poking my straw in the hole. I slurped up the rest of his slushy and gave it back to him. "You're welcome."

"Meanie." he remarked, getting up. "Come on. I guess I owe you for tricking you into a scary-"

"_Terrifyingly frightful_ movie." I corrected.

"Whatever. We'll go over to my place, have some pizza, do some magic, make out and whatever else you want, Dollface. Sound cool? You forgive me?"

He shot me a grin and pulled my lazy self out of my seat. I just couldn't say no to him.

"Fine, Sexypants." I cooed, peaking a kiss on his cheek. I grabbed my jacket and stuffed the gummy bear and M&M packets in my pockets and purse.

"I like this new nickname."

"No. Sexypants is your second nickname. Benji is still your main nickname."

"I like Sexypants better." He pouted as we left the theater.

It had stopped raining when we got outside, (boo). I pulled out the keys to Aunt Mya's Honda and got in the passenger seat.

"I thought you said you had your permit." Benny said.

"I do," I said, rolling my eyes. "I'm just tired and lazy. You drive."

"_Liv_."

"Ugh! _Fine_."

I slid into the driver's seat and buckled my seat belt. I watched him sit next to me and do the same. I rolled my eyes and started the engine. I put on my glasses, (since I wanted to make sure _for _sure that I wouldn't crash into a pole like last time), and pressed my foot on the gas pedal, pulling out of the parking spot and into the street.

"See?" Benny teased. "You're not tired."

"Ha-ha." I said, my eyes still on the road. "Laugh it up, Benji. When I run you over one day, you won't be laughing. Well . . . you won't be breathing either. You get my point, right?"

"I have utterly, absolutely no clue what you mean."

"Perfect."

I drove a bit faster down the street, making a sharp turn at the end. A few minutes passed by, I had already parked the car in front of his house and we were inside. His grandmother was using her tanning bed. I have no questions. Old people should be allowed to have fun, too, right?

I laid on the couch on my back and stared up at the ceiling. I twirled a lock of my hair and stared down at the golden locket. I opened it up and smiled at the picture.

"Are they your parents?" Benny asked as he stood behind me like a creep.

I nodded. "Mom's name is Aviva. Dad's is Lucan. Ava and Luke to dumb it down. And in the middle is Little Ava. Otherwise known as me."

He kneeled down next to me to look closer. "You were cute. What happened?"

I rolled my eyes and closed the heart. I rolled over on my side to face him. "It's almost Christmas."

"That means . . . gifts, sweets and snow."

I chuckled. "What do you want for Christmas?"

"I want nothing." he said, shrugging.

"Stop lying. Come on."

"I won't tell you. It's secretive. Shh."

I grunted and faced the ceiling. "I want a magical Christmas."

"Corny."

"I know. That's the point. White snow everywhere. Homemade gingerbread cookies. A warm fire. Still in my pajamas. Handmade presents. Nobody says you _have _to spend money."

I looked at him. He looked bored out of his mind.

"You're sick of hearing this crap, _aren't_ you?" I asked.

He shook his head. "Nah. You're just less active than you usually are. That's what's bothering me."

I laughed and leaned closer up to him. "Maybe I should stop talking . . ."

I pressed my lips against his. I sat up as he sat on the couch next to me. He rubbed my neck and caressed my cheek. Our tongues were practically having a war. I took off my damp jacket and hugged him. He was so warm. He kissed me again, passionately.

The lights in the room went off, then on. The room got brighter the next time it repeated the action. Electricity sparks came from the outlets and something shocked me hard. But I didn't care. I was going completely corny today. All out.

Something about this felt right and natural. The right part was kissing Benny. The natural part was the electric shock. Like, it wasn't our fault that we liked each other. It wasn't our fault our energies like . . . combined and made all these freak-accidents occur. And we could take the obstruction potion anytime. Why not sit back and enjoy the fireworks?

When we pulled apart this time, I laughed because the electric shock made his hair stick up. And I guess it had the same effect on me, because he was laughing, too.

. . .

**_Four Hours Later . . ._**

**_Jay's POV_**

"Are you sure you have to go, sweetheart?" Mom asked me, lifting my suitcase as she walked down the stairs. "It wouldn't be the same without you."

"I have to," I said. "It's all arranged, Mom. You have no control over it."

She sucked her teeth and let the suitcase down easy at the front door. I would always remember how emotional my mom gets when I leave. Then, five months later, she's glad to see me again. She's a crazy woman.

She yanked me into a hug, smothering me with love. And for the first time in my life . . . I liked it. I didn't want to let her go, but duty calls with Dad. This whole not-talking thing going on between my parents is complicated. As complicated as complicated could get.

See, my parents were in total, utter, complete love. Lovestruck. Married. Had some good sex, then I popped up into the picture. And then the fight broke out.

Dad started to debate about what was best for me, which was a normal childhood. He wanted to give me up for adoption, because he thought I'd be safer with total strangers. He never wanted me to find out about my powers and abilities and what I could do and what I was capable of. He said I'd be safe from all the harm it would bring me. Mom disagreed.

She thought a supernatural childhood would be safer and fun for me. Learning about my magic, controlling it, training it and exercising it. Letting it bloom and blossom out. If danger showed up, I could protect myself and they could protect me. She wanted to keep me, because she felt I was something special. She loved me.

And then the divorce happened. Every few months, I'd dart from Dallas to Whitechapel. Texas to Ontario. America to Canada. Same damn thing. I guess you could say everything worked out, because Dad teaches me magic. But Mom teaches it better.

"Hold up!" Livvy called from the kitchen. She ran out wearing a red apron that read 'Queen Chef' across her chest, carrying a small, round chocolate cake, with flour all over her clothes and face. "No no is leaving this country without goodbye cake."

"Don't mind if I do." I said, dropping the bag on my shoulder and sitting on the couch.

Mom rolled her eyes and sat next to me. Livvy set the cake down on coffee table and pulled out a knife. She smiled and three plates came floating from the kitchen, landing on the table. Mom shook her head to disapprove. By the time I looked from my mom to Liv, she was done slicing the cake.

"The the awesomest dude around!" she shouted, cupping her hands over her mouth. "Jay! Jay! Jay!"

I laughed and pulled her down on my other side. I took a fork and ate the small piece with one bite. I swallowed it. It was like a chop of heaven. If Livvy has this talent, I _do not _understand why she's always eating junk food.

The doorbell rang. Livvy strolled over to the door, dusting down her clothes. I saw her jaw drop and her eyes widen.

"OMG," she said. "_Hey_, Uncle Darren."

Mom choked on her cake and stood up as Dad came in the house. He had his hands in the pockets of his coat and his coco-brown eyes stared into Mom's crystal-blue ones. He had my dark brown hair and my eyes. Mom hated that I looked like him, but she got over it. The only difference was the more manly aspect of him. If you thought I was tall, you'd think my dad was the Empire State Building.

Talk about awkward.

"Darren," Mom said in a surprised voice. "What brings you to town?"

"Mya," Dad answered. "I just came to pick up _our _son. And to talk to you . . ."

She pushed back her head in shock and raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Yes."

I sat next to Livvy and ours eyes flashed from one parent to the next. I looked at Livvy again. Now she was on her phone, texting away. I shook my head and looked back up at my parents.

"Why are you really here?" Mom asked, folding her arms.

"Mya, it's been thirteen years since we've split apart. Are you still going to keep a grudge?" Dad asked her.

"You wanted to give Jay up! How can I _not _keep a grudge!"

"Like I said. _Thirteen _years ago. I wanted to talk to you about something besides that."

"D-do we have to talk in front of the children?"

"They're fifteen, they have a right to know what's going on."

"Especially because it's getting juicy." Livvy spoke up, hugging her knees.

I rolled my eyes and put my elbow on my knee, holding up my head.

"I know what I said was wrong," Dad said. "And I don't know how many times I have to say sorry. Nor do I know if I can make up for every pain I've given you. But all I ask is one more chance, My. I was wrong about giving Jay up. He's safe no matter where he goes. And he needs _both _of us. In the same place, at the same time."

"What are you saying?" Mom asked, in a calmer voice.

"I suggesting . . . that we should get back together."

"Darren goes in for the win!" Livvy said, her arms up in her air, but her feet still on the couch. "Will Mya accept?!"

Mom's eyes widened and her jaw dropped. She started to cry when Dad kneeled down on one knee and pulled out a ring out of his coat pocket. It was a gold band with two small diamonds on the sides of one big one.

Geez, Dad had this planned out.

"Can I be the maid of honor at your re-wedding?" Livvy asked, raising her hand up like she was in preschool.

"D-D-Darren," Mom said, her voice acting strange. "I-I don't know."

"Say yes!"

I stared at the ring. Mom and Dad getting back together? That sounded like a good idea, but I wasn't sure. I mean, my life was fine with them apart. With them together, would it be better or worse?

* * *

**Serious seriousness in this chapter ending. Hehehe. Let's see where it goes! **

**SouthernMortal . . . UP, UP AND AWAY!**


	18. The Spirit Speaks to Me

**A/N: Things have been off this week. SO, I'm sorry for this late update : / I had a cool, cute Halloween chapter . . . until my brother came along. Sigh -_- So, just skipped ahead to Three Geeks and a Demon. Here we go! BTW, we'll find out the official response of Mya to Darren's proposal in the Christmas chapter. And some Facebooking in the next one. I say : / to Intsagram. :D Facebook.**

**Shout Outs:**

**Bethan Forever, Yeah! You're finding out now. Let's go!**

**Melinda, (Guest), I make no promises, my friend. Just letting the computer speak for me.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own My Babysitter's a Vampire. I have no rights! **

* * *

**_One Week Later . . ._**

**_Livvy's POV_****  
**

With the icy cold breeze blowing my face, it made me determined to run faster. But you know, it's hard to run when you just ate gooey, chocolate brownies and you forgot where you put your inhaler. Why the hell was I running? I'll explain later. Much later.

I panted when I approached the Morgans' doorstep. I wheezed and knocked on the door. When I did that, I heard a thump on the roof. I caught my breath and stepped back to look.

"Hi, Rory!" I called when I saw him on the roof.

"Hey, Livvybug!" he said, getting up from his siting position and rubbing his head. "I have really got to work on my roof landing!"

"Yeah, Count Dorkula." I said, shrugging. It was a catchy nickname. "Get 'yo self down here."

He jumped down from the roof. I hugged him and took a white feather out of his blonde hair. "Pigeons. Bleh." he answered. I nodded, understanding. "Did you do something to your hair?"

"Side-parted it. Shows more light caramel, right?" I asked.

"Yeah. It's nice."

"Thank you." I said, putting my finger on his nose.

I knocked on the door again and again, then minutes later Ethan answered. I smiled and waved.

"Hi, Ethie-Wethie." I said, ruffling his hair. I walked in the house and sighed. "I'm so glad I made it. I was at 'Just Fro Yo Mama', get it? Word play. Love it. Anyway, I was over there because I needed to feed on something sweet after my shift at the smoothie joint, and did you know it's actually _called _The Smoothie Joint? I didn't. So, that's why I'm dressed in this uniform, with my hair decked out. I side-parted it and made a little bun to put my pencils in, don't question why. And the rest of it is loose. So, I was finishing up when I got a text from Sarah about JTM, then I thought to myself. JTM means two things in _my_ language. Jacuzzi Time Machine and . . . yeah, I shouldn't say it in front of Jane. So, here I am. I ran, and I'm thirsty. What 'bout you guys?" I finished ranting and I started to pant again, putting my hands on my knees.

Everyone looked like something had just died. Like they lost something super important.

I walked over to Benji, putting my hand on his shoulder. "Who died?" I asked.

"The TV. No JTM." he answered, not looking at me.

My jaw dropped and I remained frozen. "NO! NO, NO! OMG! WHAT?! WHY?!"

I was on my knees, fake-crying. I stared at the TV. I crawled over and hugged it. I rubbed my cheek against the glass. "It's okay, Sheila." I purred.

"You named my TV?" Ethan asked, over from the kitchen.

"I name everything!"

"They just whirlpooled into the 80s. Their leg warmers are all wet! My favorite part's coming up!" Benny said, staring at Sheila.

"How do you know?" Sarah asked. "It's all static."

"Because we're ninety-two minutes in."

"We are?" I asked, looking up from Sheila, the static TV. "How do you know that, Sexypants?"

"He knows this movie off by heart. He's seen it about a million times." Ethan said.

"That's really pathetic." Sarah said. She looked at me. "_Sexypants?_"

"I was bored one day." I answered. "Don't repeat that, Short Stack."

"I'm so bored _right now!_" Rory said. I realized he had gotten himself on the kitchen counter, with an apple.

"Shush your face, child." I cooed. "This talk is bad for Sheila. She needs to get better."

I started whispering to the TV, like the insane person I was. Blocking all inside noise, I rubbed my locket up against it. I should've learned by now-

_The little girl followed the taller woman into the thick vegetation. She gasped when she saw the deceased couple. She fell to her knees and cried. She buried her palms in her face. She screamed and crawled up to her mother. Her mother's eyes were cold and icy. The girl laid herself on her mother._

_"Mommy!" she cried. "Mommy, please come back! MOMMY!"_

_Her mother had no words, obviously. The girl frowned and let her tears down on her mother's cold, pale cheeks. _

I realized that made me cry. Remembering all these moments were either dreadful or exciting. All my emotions tied to each piece of the past. Expressed in one little heart of gold. I wiped my tears and sat in front of the TV, and put my hands on my knees. I got my glasses out of the teal pocket in my shirt and put them on. Shelia's bright static made my eyes hurt.

I heard muffled voices from downstairs. I rose to my feet to check out what had taken place.

. . .

Checking out board games wasn't my idea of a cool Friday, but I'll take what I could get. Jay was staying home, to watch his parents talk about their relationship. I think Aunt Mya should get remarried. If she's happy, I'm happy. It would be cool to have Uncle Darren back home. He was like _my _dad. He and Aunt Mya took care of me like I was their own. Every summer I'd fly down to Dallas to spend it with Jay and Darren. He was really cool and caring. I want them to get back together. Not just for me, but for Jay's sake, too.

"Okay, we got 'Mathalot Village'." Sarah said, over from the other side of the room with Benji.

"Too much math!" I moaned while shuffling some _really _old 'Go Fish' cards. Dust came out of them, making me cough, then sneeze.

"'Word Strike'."

"Requires spelling. Got anything in the noneducational flavor?" Benny asked.

"Preach, baby, preach it to the choir!" I said, smiling. Some box caught my eye.

"Hey guys, check this out!" Ethan called, picking up the box I was eyeing. I walked toward him and browsed over his shoulder.

"Omigod," I said, getting a better look at it. "Back in the day, I used to _love_ playing 'Spirit Speaker' with my dad. You get to host a séance and make contact with the Spirit World. Totally awesome Mortal-on-Spirit action."

He blew the dust from it, causing a series of coughs. Including me. It went in my eyes.

"Now we're talking!" Benji said, wrapping his arm around my waist. "Let's meet up with some honeys from the other side!" I shot a look at him while Rory nodded.

"Sure. Ghost ladies who've been cooped up in the same area for like a thousand years wanna flirt with twenty-first century geeks." I said, raising an eyebrow. "Tell Ghost Lady you're taken, okay?"

"Yes, ma'am." he mumbled.

"Good boy. Now you get a free makeout session."

"Yes, _ma'am._"

Our lips locked and our bodies intertwined. Groans filled the air as we kept on kissing in an explicit action. We pulled apart a few seconds later.

"What's a séance?" Rory asked.

"It's a ritual to make contact with ghosts." I answered, perkily. "Like the Flying Dutchman. Or . . . Casper."

"Dead spirits!" Sarah exclaimed, shuddering. "Those things give me the creeps! I thought they were banned from toy stores."

"Says the _vampire_ about the _spirit box_." I said in a monotone.

"Well, this one looks seriously old." Ethan said, observing the box.

"I don't think we should mess with it, guys." Sarah said, uneasy.

"What's the big deal? It's just a board game." Benny said.

"It's what it represents that scares me!"

"C'mon," Ethan said. "Just one little game. Unless you're _scared._"

"Yeah. I'm a chicken. Buck, buck. Jane and I are gonna play dress up. Try not to make a mess."

"I'll come later. To judge. I know my Project Runway. And I watch _America's _Next Top Model. I like Tyra Banks." I gushed. "So make sure you work it, girlfriend! You, too, Short Stack!" I called, pointing at her and Jane.

"I will!" Jane answered, giggling.

"Do it for Livvy!"

They went upstairs. It was just me and my homeboys now.

"Man. She has _got _to lighten up. Anyway, what do you girls say? Up for a little supernatural action?" Benny asked, while holding the box, looking at us.

"Yes, sir!" I said, eager to play, saluting him. "Hell to the yeah! Let's go!"

Ethan and Rory nodded. I led the way, prancing like I was a reindeer.

. . .

"I make this look sexy." I said, coming from the bathroom with a red towel wrapped around my head, holding up my hair. I joined the boys in the living room. "The rest of you just look like Aladdin threw up on your heads."

"Are the dish towels really necessary?" Ethan said, messing with his.

"Do you want the full effect, bro?" I asked. "Or do you want to be the loser who didn't talk to Senkara the Ghost Woman?"

"Senkara?"

"I watch a lot of House of Anubis. That stuff is _the_ shit. Found out about this ghost lady coming in for season two. Epic." I said, shuddering. "Sibuna!" I cupped my hand over my left eye.

"Calm it down, Captain Sparky." Benny said, shushing me. I pouted. "Do you want this to work or not? I know how to play. But just so it can stick in your heads, let Livvy explain."

"Woo!" I said, clapping. "Alright, alright, alright. First, each persona place two fingers on their own corner. No hogging. Now, you must summon le spirit to ask it le questions."

I was sitting on my boyfriend's left, (hehe, my _boyfriend_), to my left was R-Money and to his left was Ethie-Wethie, (don't you just love nicknames?). We did as I said.

"Maybe Sarah was right. Maybe we shouldn't mess with this thing. I mean, we don't know who or _what _is out there." Ethan said. No, no. The boy was backing out of his own idea.

"Dude. We're hanging out with _vampires-_"

"Which I had no knowledge of until like a week ago." I added to Benny's comment.

"We've taken down _zombies-_"

"I was one."

"We pruned an evil tree last month."

"We _did?_"

"You got knocked out by tree-possessed Rory, remember?"

"Oh yeah . . ."

"What's a little voice from beyond?" he asked, rolling his eyes, finishing without me interrupting.

"And I got Banana Blow-Up poured on my head by a costumer because I didn't bring her _straw _on time. I ran here. Fourteen blocks. We're doing this, or I'll do some _serious _black magic on you. Screw Aunt Mya's rules." I threatened.

The slight anger inside me went up to my head, causing a headache. But something a little stronger than a headache. Like the emotions were connecting with my mind. Not cool.

"Point taken."

"Okay, then."

"But we're reading the rules first."

"Alright, Aunt Mya. Want me to put on my glasses if I mess up?" I asked. I slid on my glasses, cleared my throat and recited the rules from memory. "Uno, never play alone. Dos, always finish your session by saying goodbye and waiting for the spirit to leave the board. Tres, don't remove your fingers from the board until the spirit's been properly dismissed." I ended my rant with a smile. "May the odds be ever in your favor."

"You forgot something." Ethan said, reading from the rules' paper. "Failure to do so can have catastrophic results." he added.

"That part was mad boring." I groaned.

"Ooh, _catastrophic_ results." Benji mocked along to Rory's ghost noises.

"We're gonna _die!_" I said, fanning myself. We laughed, minus Ethan.

"C'mon this is serious." Ethan said.

"You've known me for a while now. I'm everything _but _serious. Except on certain occasions."

"Okay." Benji said, rolling his eyes again.

"And Livvy forgot rule number four!" Ethan snapped.

"OMG! Murder Avalon Wren. She's so bad!" I said, laughing. "Cuatro, never ask 'Is there anyone out there who wants to talk to us?' Then, you attract demonic behavior and it's like Paranormal Activity mixed with Saw. The end! Let's move on, shall we?! This is going slower than Great-Aunt Lucy playing Bingo."

"Sweet! I'll start!" Benny said, getting hyped. I rolled my eyes. "Oh great séance board, are there any . . . friendly, gentle, preferably _hot _spirits who'd like to hang with us dudes?"

Rory got excited when he said 'hot'. I grimaced.

"For Ethan and Rory, I mean." he added, clearing his throat.

I still stared at him.

"What?" he asked me.

"Where's my dick? I don't see it." I snapped.

"And this little, sassy lady." he finally said.

"Thank you." I said, nodding. The little black circle/portal thing on the board glowed a mint green color. The word 'yes' appeared in misty, white letters. "Success."

"Yes! Sweet! Now what?" he asked me.

"Ask more questions, Einstein," I said. "Mo' questions, mo' answers."

"Right. Are you a _chick_ spirit?"

I wanted to squeeze all the pervert juice out of his head. We were in a relationship, did he _not _get that? I snorted and rolled my eyes, turning away.

"A chick! Right on! Will the world end in 2012 like the Mayans predicted?" The red light beamed against my cheek. "Darn it! Now we have to study for final exams!"

"Is there intelligent life on other planets?" Ethan queried.

I looked and saw the 'Don't know.' answer pop up. Okay. I got interested.

"Does she know what the Force is? Has she transcended the space-time continuum? Has she ever met a borg?" Rory asked, waiting for answers.

The green light glowed, asking what Ethan read aloud next.

"Are all three of you geeks?" he said. "Yeah. Pretty much."

I laughed. "I love this chick. I'm the only normal one here." They shot glances at me, like they were saying 'Are you serious?'. I shrugged. The board glowed purple. "Livvy?" I read out loud. "How do you know my name?"

It glowed blue. I felt tears swell up in my eyes. "Mom." I said, smiling.

"The board's your mom?!" Rory asked, freaked out. "How is that possible?! Hel-lo, Mrs. Wren! My name is Rory! How'd you turn into the board?!"

"No, you idiot," Ethan said. "The ghost we're talking to is her mom. Her mom died when she was six."

"Oh. Sucks."

"Hey, Mrs. Wren. I'm Benny." Benny shouted at it. "I'm your daughter's boyfriend. She's _so _grateful to have me."

The board glowed red. 'Shut up.' she said. I know she was rolling her eyes.

We laughed as Benny sank low. "How's Dad?" I asked.

'Fine.' she replied. 'We miss you.' she said.

"I miss you, too." I said, sniffing.

'How's Mya?'

"Wacko."

'Of course.'

"I have so many questions. I don't think I can say them all right now."

'I love you, Honeysuckle.'

"I love you more."

'I'll always love you.'

"I have one, Mrs. Wren!" Benji said.

'Just call me Ava, dammit.'

"Will we be cool?"

'No.'

"Not even in college?"

'No.'

"Ever?!" Ethan asked.

'Sorry.'

"I'm going to college for the parties." I said, smiling and nodding.

'No you're not, young lady. Stop being your father's child.'

I sucked my teeth and rolled my eyes. "I'll _attempt _to study."

'Good girl.'

"Sorry, but this is _lame_." Benny concluded. "I'm sure you were hot when you had legs-"

"Benny!" Ethan and I said.

"My _mother_, you fool!" I said, getting defensive.

"Oh right. Sorry." he said, his face turning pale. "I saw your pictures. Might I say you are quite sexy, Ava."

"Again. My _mother!_"

"Ugh. You're dismissed. Goodbye!"

'Bye, Honeysuckle.' The board glowed blue.

"Bye, Mommy." I said, smiling. The light disappeared and we got off the board. I sighed and smacked the back of Benny's head. "Idiot!" I said. "You're _so _grateful it wasn't my _dad._"

"Relax, Liv. I was joking."

I gave him my straight face. "You insulted her, then called her sexy. What the fuck."

"Nevermind."

"Let's go get a snack. Reunions make me hungry. I want ice cream!" I said, releasing my hair from the towel.

"Good idea. And no ice cream for you."

"You're a meanie, Benjamin Weir!"

He snatched his towel off, then grabbed me by the waist, carrying me over his shoulder towards the kitchen. I pounded my fists against his back and kicked, laughing.

"Hey guys! Come back! We haven't talked to any Babylonian babes yet!" Rory protested.

"You're on your on." Ethan said, following us into the kitchen.

I had an open potato chip bag in my grasp, munching on them. "That was cool. I'm glad you suggested it, E. Means a lot to me."

"No prob, Livvy. Your mom's pretty cool."

"Minus the parts when she lowered my self-esteem." Benny mumbled, taking some of my chips.

"Oh well, Hot Stuff." I said, shrugging and looking for remaining popcorn. "I can't believe you guys had pizza without me."

"If you came earlier, then-"

I stared out into the living, noticing the sudden levitation of objects. I shoved more chips in my mouth and ran out to see what was going on.

"Oh my god!" I shouted while chewing them. "What the hell's going on?!"

The boys were behind me. "Rory, what did you do?" Benji asked.

"Guys, what are you doing down there?!" Sarah asked from upstairs.

"Nothing!" the guys responded.

"I'm the saint here!" I answered. Ethan gave me a dead look. "What? I can't let my mom know what I do. Tell me you didn't play _alone_." I said, kneeling down next to Rory.

"What were you thinking?!" Ethan asked.

"I think there's somebody here." Rory said in a singing voice.

"Oh nah, it's Paranormal Saw Activity." I said, playing with the strap of my white apron. "The four teens are trapped in the house, and they get murdered . . . one . . . by . . . one."

"Are you Livvy's mom, the hot but brutally honest ghost we recently conversed with?" Benny asked.

'No.' the board said through the glowing red light.

"Didn't think so."

"Dammit! I was gonna ask her if I was gonna graduate." I said. "I know it was gonna me a 'no' answer, but it was worth a shot."

"Things are getting weird." Ethan said, looking around the room.

"No duh."

"Guys. It's trying to tell us something, but I don't know what. it might be another language." Rory said, staring down at the board. Demonic symbols showed up.

"Yeah. The tongue of the _dead_."

"Okay," Benny said, squeezing my hand. "I know it's not cool for a dude to be freaked out, but I am a freaked-out dude right now!"

"You played alone. Rory, it's the number one rule: Never play alone!" Ethan said, shaking his head.

"What the hell do we do?!" I asked, grabbing and shaking Ethan. "You're the smart one! Think, kid, think!"

"I don't now, it's going crazy!" Rory answered for him.

"Maybe we should all put our hands on the board." Ethan suggested.

"Okay, you first." Benny said.

"Why me?"

"Because it was _your_ idea!" I said, panicking as my eyes remained on the symbols.

"Okay. On three! One, two, three!"

We put our hands on the board and I felt a shock of energy come inside my system, like something was buzzing inside me.

* * *

**Lalala. Finished. Gonna take a nap and work on chap 19. Hehehe. **

**SouthernMortal says . . . uh . . . later, gators, I guess.**


	19. Tweeting While a Demon Attacks

**A/N: Derp. I lied. There's some Tweeting, not Facebooking. And I'm excited to write about Christmas! Fluffy white snow! :D**

**Melinda, (Guest), Yeah. This gut feeling was all like: "Yo, make the spirit her mom!" . . . awkward on my end. Lol. Yeah, had to make some stupidity. :P**

**Bethan Forever****, You'll find out. And nicknames are what get you through life. : / Mine is HayThere. It's stupid. -_-**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T own My Babysitter's a Vampire. Still on the hunt for a vampire to make me immortal, so I can wrap my hands around the rights to the show. :3**

* * *

I must've knocked out when I touched the board again. Because I was in this bright room. I was standing in the middle of nowhere. I fixed my crooked name tag that read 'Hello, my name is' and then my name scripted beneath it as '_Livvy_' with a smiley face. I squinted as I looked around.

"Hello?" I asked, my hands cupped around my mouth. "Guys, if this is a prank, I'm gonna kill you. One by one."

My voice echoed, which was the only response.

"Ethie-Wethie? R-Money? Benji?" I called. "_Anyone_ here?!"

Again. Damn these echoes.

"Am I dead?"

A wind came in the room. A blue mist followed. The mist surrounded me. I tried to fan it away, but it increased in size. It stood in front of me, rising slowly. It morphed into a figure. Then, I could see the face clearly. Mom. My mother was in front of me, and here I was, gawking about if I was dead or not.

"Mom!" I exclaimed. I wrapped my arms around her and put my head on her shoulder. I squeezed her tightly and looked into her surprisingly pale blue eyes. She smiled and moved one of my curls out of my face. This was the happiest moment of my life.

"Hi, Livvy." she spoke. Her voice was still smooth and crisp. Like honey.

"Is this real?" I asked, letting go of her. "Where are we? Why are we here?"

"It's your mind."

"No _wonder_ it's so blank!" I said, in a realizing tone.

She chuckled and put her hands on my shoulders. "The séance board knocked you out, so, you're sleeping right now. Luckily, I'm able to make contact with you."

"That's why you've shown me the dreams?"

"They were signs of what's coming for you."

"And the locket?"

"My locket is connected to our emotional memories. Every memory. Every flashback. Every minute of your or my entire life, all contained in this locket."

"This makes _so _much sense."

She pressed her hands against my cheeks and laid her forehead on mine. I smiled at her warm touch. The same touch I loved nine years ago. It was still there. "You've grown up too fast. Just a few years ago you were scared of the ocean."

"I still am." I answered, laughing. "The fish pee, poop, and have sex in the ocean."

She chuckled again. "I see so much for you, Honeysuckle. School. Home. Your powers . . . that boy."

I blushed slightly. "Oh."

"Yes. A spirit tends to _remember_ the boy who her daughter's dating, who called her _sexy_."

Benny, you fool. I adore you.

"Sorry about that," I said. "He's a teenage boy. And you _know_ how teenagers get."

"Crazy?"

"_Precisely_."

She lifted her head and stared off into the light. "My murderer. And your father's. He's coming. Watch out for him, will you, Livvy? He's a dangerous, lethal vampire. A ruthless killer. He has no mercy."

The memory of them getting killed flashed before my eyes. I narrowed my eyes and got serious. "I will." I said. "If I see him, he's going to be sorry he was created."

"Livvy. Stay out of that sort of trouble. I don't want you to get hurt."

I sighed and made that popping noise with my lips. "I _promise. _I'll make you proud."

". . . You already have."

. . .

I lifted my head up, with a burning headache. Wow. Talking with your dead mom inside your mind was tough work on the good ol' noggin. My hair was tangled up and my feet hurt. What the hell happened when I was sleeping?

I stared down at my palms and rose to my feet. I cupped my hands over my mouth to see the mess in the kitchen and the living room. I walked slowly, backing away from it.

"For once," I said in thought. "It _wasn't_ me."

I heard screaming from upstairs. I threw off my sneakers and skipped steps as I ran upstairs. I made my way to the doorway of Ethan's bedroom, noticing the killer light show inside, strong wind that came from nowhere, floating objects and Sarah's demonically red eyes. And the boys,(like the dummies they were), were screaming on the top of their lungs. And me? I screamed, too, frozen in shock.

Oh my god! What happened to Sarah? I think she was totally rocking the Janet Jackson hairstyle with torn clothes and the huge marking on her forehead.

The door slammed shut when Sarah raised her hand. We stopped screaming.

"What the hell was that?!" I demanded as the boys turned to face me. "What happened?! Chick goes to sleep for some minutes and suddenly her friend's actin' all cray-cray?!"

"We can explain . . ." Rory said. He snickered and pointed at my forehead.

"What's on my forehead?" I asked, looking up, trying to find it.

"Nothing . . ." Benny mumbled.

"A guess?" Ethan said, catching his breath. "I'd say some kind of demon has taken over Sarah's body."

"Oh. _Perfect_." I said, adding sarcasm. "This was a bad idea."

"A _really bad _idea." Benji added. "I told you guys a séance was a bad idea!"

"It was your idea." Ethan said.

"Okay, now is not the time to be throwing the blame around, Ethan. But while we're on the topic, I'm not the one who invited Casper the Psycho Ghost in!" He pointed at Rory.

"It was an accident!" he said, defending himself.

"Everybody makes mistakes according to Hannah Montana," I said, shrugging. "'Cuz nobody's perfect, you-"

"Don't sing that stupid song!" my boyfriend shouted at me.

"Fine. Don't spazz out on me." I muttered, crossing my arms. "Okay. We got a fledgling vampire, who's possessed by a demon in Ethan's bedroom. Is that it?"

"Who locked Jane in."

I gasped. "Oh no! Short Stack!" I exclaimed. "I will avenge you!" I shouted at the sky.

"Tell me when you see God up there."

"I will," I said, falling into his trap. "Wait! _Hey!_"

"Right," Ethan said.

"So, what do we do?" I asked, shrugging. "Play Zelda and storm in?" They turned towards me, smiling. I shook my head and denied everything. "Are you guys bonkers?! I was _kidding!_"

. . .

"You guys are stupid." I said. "I'm never wasting my nights here again."

"But we have good snacks." Ethan tempted.

"STFU. I know that."

I didn't know what_ they _were wearing to protect themselves, but _I _was totally making the whole 'baseball helmet and hockey stick' work. I knew how to play either sport. Well . . . I could pitch in baseball, and _throw _the puck in hockey, but I fall on my ass on the ice. And I saw what Benny wrote on my forehead.

'_Benny Owns This_' is not very entertaining.

And I'm the only entertainer in this house, thank-you-very-much.

I twirled the hockey stick in my hands, passing it behind my back and sticking it in front of me. I stuck a mouth guard in my mouth and braced myself when Rory pushed open the door. I shut my eyes and switched the hockey stick from my left hand to my right.

"Ow!" A voice whisper-yelled.

I opened one eye and noticed I whipped Benny in the face.

"That's what you get from claiming me as yours." I said through the mouth guard.

He rolled his eyes. We stepped inside. Chills were sent down my spine when we went inside. Like in every horror movie, there was that creepy moment. I laid my weapon on the floor when I saw whimpering Jane. She pointed. I didn't look. I chucked the mouth guard on the floor. I hugged her and kissed her cheek.

"It's gonna be okay," I whispered. "We're gonna handle this, like we always do."

If only I told myself that.

"Come over here, Liv." Rory whispered to me.

I let go of her and crept over to the boys by Ethan's desktop, gazing at the opened Facebook page. I silently giggled and got hold of my phone. I logged into Facebook and liked the status update and commented, 'Real smooth, dude'.

"Livvy!" Ethan hissed.

"What? Funny is funny." I shrugged. "Chilling with my babysitter in my Star Trek jammies. _Nice._"

Ethan looked annoyed as we laughed at the update, but Sarah quickly whipped her head around to face us. I gulped and backed up behind Rory.

Hey. My friend was a vampire. Take advantage of it! Super strength has benefits.

The door suddenly slammed shut. I jumped and picked up the hockey stick again, locking around to see if there were any more ghosts in the house.

"It's just like Scary Movie!" I said, scanning the room.

"Okay, we're not leaving until you give me my sister back!" Ethan said, gathering my courage.

"Yeah!" I agreed. "Wait, is that an option? Can _I_ leave while you settle this up? I must nourish myself with snacks on the way home."

He shook his head at my comment, but I shrieked as Demonic Sarah opened her mouth and green goop sprayed us. The boys screamed, too. I jumped up and down and rushed out the room screaming.

"EW, EW,_ EEEEWWW!_" I whined. "SHE PUKED ON ME! SHE PUKED ALL OVER ME!" I fell on the floor, facing up to the ceiling. "It's all up in my hair! Making love with my beautiful curls! UGH! MAKE IT STOP!"

"Livvy! Calm down!" Ethan instructed.

"Why?!"

"It's ectoplasm."

"Lies." I said, getting up, gaining _some_ my sanity. "That's _pretty_ awesome. But after this epidemic is over, all three of you are getting slaughtered. Your blood sprawled on my bedroom walls."

"I'm never taking you to another horror movie again." Benny told me, flicking ectoplasm out of a curl. I stuck my tongue out. I noticed the bright light coming from his pocket. I went into it and searched for his phone. "Whoa. Livvy, I didn't think we were on this level yet."

I gave him the stink eye and took out his phone. "I'm not doing what Evil Livvy did to Evil Benny. I don't roll like that, you perv. Check it out." I showed the screen to Ethan and handed it to my delusional lover.

Yeah, my hormones jumped a little when I was around him, but I wasn't ready for such an intimate, sexual relationship . . . yet.

"It's an EMF app that I rigged to detect paranormal activity. Wow. These are some high ratings you got here. Well . . . I'll be leaving now!"

"I'm with you!" I said, grabbing his hand, about to make a break for it.

Ethan stopped us. "No. We have to think this through . . . What would the Ghostbusters do?"

"Something totally awesome and kick-ass." I shrugged. "Feed me a cookie. Now. I register oatmeal, chocolate chip, peanut butter . . . mixed creations, maybe?"

"I'll take a cookie!" Rory said.

. . .

I sat myself inside as the boys went to get some box that sounded like 'Cuban Animals'. I swallowed a spoonful of chocolate pudding that Ethan gave me to shut up. I looked down at my shirt. It had brown spots on it, along with the ectoplasm bits. I had made a mess. Aunt Mya had always told me when I was _really _hungry I became kinda sloppy.

Shame on me.

I licked my lips and wiped my top with a wet paper towel. Luckily, they disappeared. I smiled when I rubbed my hands together, generating an orange and violet sparkle. When I was bored, I liked to create magic. And update on Twitter and Facebook.

I whipped out my phone and typed into my status box this:

at JayTheBoss What's up with da parent dilemma? Waiting 4 da answer, dude. #ParentProbs

**(I hate that I can't put the at sign) **

In seconds he replied:

at LittleMissLiv I dunno. Mad mixed reactions here. When u coming home?

I rolled my eyes and tweeted my response. After some tweets, he sent be a video of a cat sneezing. I fawned over it and retweeted it. My action was grabbed when I eyed a leaf blower with a box stuck where the little compartment thingy should be. I looked at the boys, then the leaf blower, then at them again.

"WTF?" I asked.

"Stop using web slang and help us." Benji said, lifting the leaf blower and handing me goggles.

"Can I suck the demon into the leaf blower, Benji?" I asked in a babyish tone.

"You can assist us, Peaches."

"Dammit." I mumbled. "Wait. Did you just call me _Peaches?_"

"You say Benji, I say Peaches."

I sighed and took the goggles. "My hair is jacked up anyway."

* * *

**Cuttin' it short. : / Gonna update tomorrow maybe. It's Picture Day tomorrow! My highlights are gonna look awesome in my Spring Pics.**

**SouthernMortal says . . . "Three can't keep a secret if two are dead". Got bored.**


	20. Merry Freakin' Christmas!

**A/N: PHEW. Glad I got this out. Damn school is putting me through hell. This is the end of TG&D and the Christmas chap in one. Sorry if it sucks. But it seems I never fail you guys, so. Snowball fight at the end, maybe? And a new kid next chapter? Okay! :D**

**Bethan Forever, Yup. In love with PLL. And glad you loved what you loved. Hope you love this. :P**

**Melinda, (Guest), Thanks, and 'course. If I knew a vampire, I'll hide behind them when things get rough. But that baby scream. Half cute, half ARG. Rory Keener, you're better than that! (OBSESSED with Cam Kennedy). **

**MsWildfire97, Thanks! I already PMed my thanks, but THANKS AGAIN. :P**

**elygeorge, Heeeeeey. Thankies! I hope you like this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T own My Babysitter's a Vampire. Sure wish I did.**

* * *

I felt this buzzing, hurtful sensation in my head as we approached Demonic Sarah's claimed territory. It was like rage, pain and hatred all at once, the vibe a picked up from it. And also lust. Desire. Power. I've read about demons. They crave for power and dominance. They are the most powerful monsters of the Underworld, if not the world itself . . . in _my _opinion.

But there are some things to be questioned.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" I asked in a hushed tone. "I mean like, I could've came up with a better one."

"Says the girl who thought 'Little Women' was a book about an army of elf-women warriors." Ethan said, shaking his head.

"If it has _nothing _to do with elves, then _why _is it called 'Little Women'?"

He didn't answer me. Instead, I closed my eyes as the door was opened. Wind blew my hair back and through my hands I could see cracks of red and blue light. I lowered them and nearly shrieked like an idiot at the sight of floating objects and demonic symbols on the walls.

"What the hell are those?!" I asked, pointing at the marks, making my voice clearer and louder than the whistling winds.

"Those are some kind of demonic symbols!" Ethan explained.

"Go figure!" I was afraid to look into her eyes. "So . . . is it too late to back out?!"

"Okay! You're gonna give me back my sister and get back in that board or else!"

"Or else?" the demon asked.

"Or we're gonna take care of this!" I exclaimed, getting excited, masking my fear. "Whitechapel Style, bitches! Woo!"

Um . . . her response was something . . . hell-related? I'm sorry. I don't speak . . . _whatever _she's talking in. But I'm doing better in French. A few steps away from learning _Japanese!_ That's gonna be _awesome_.

"Okay," Benny said. "Hot or not, let's waste this demon!"

"_What _did you call her?!"

"Nothing!"

"Pull it!" Ethan commanded.

I watched the boys set it up while I took a step back. Me plus tools equals big no-no.

It released this roar, making me jump a little. I covered my ears, trying to block out all the noise. Ugh! I hate construction sites, so you could only _imagine_ how I felt about this. I heard the door close, though, and Rory and Short Stack were nowhere in sight.

Good for them.

I squeezed in the middle of the guys, helping them suck up the demon. _How_ did this make any sense? Sucking a demon out of a body with a _left blower?_

"Demon of the night, get the heck into this leaf blower!" Benji shouted.

Little pink and blue sprinkles came out of Sarah, coming into the leaf blower. Well, pardon me. I was mistaken. Or was it that weird, old, little box strapped to the back of it? As long as the chick wasn't a demon. We were supposed to go to the mall this weekend, sadly with Aunt Mya. Sigh . . .

A few seconds passed by, and Sarah fell to the floor with all the wicked energy sucked outta her and the levitated things dropped, too. I sighed with relief and exited to the hallway to let the guys do the talking. If Sarah asks, I wasn't there. Nope. Wasn't there. I was napping. That was believable.

. . .

On my way home, I was exhausted. I laughed and left as soon as Ethan's dad mentioned 'captain of the Justin Bieber fan club' and 'figure-skating'. It was a fun night, minus the part when I got no pizza. But for the first time in nine years, I was able to touch my mother. To hear her smooth voice in person. To hear her laugh. To see her smile.

I wiped a little tears falling from my eyes and looked up at the sky. I jogged up the steps of the house and used my key to get in. I gasped when I turned on the light and saw Aunt Mya making out with Uncle Darren. She blushed and smiled.

"Yeah," she said, awkwardly. "I said yes."

"SQUEE!" I squealed as I ran toward the both of them, hugging them.

. . .

_**December 23rd**_

_**Two Days Until Christmas**_

_**The Mall - 7:42 PM**_

**. . .**

I was super nervous. I kept my inhaler in my purse, in case I gave myself an asthma attack.

Because I was completely, utterly having a spasm.

I had bought Jay a present. Everyone from Jane to my creepy neighbor, Mrs. Robyns, was taken care of. All except my precious Benji. And he didn't help at all because he didn't tell me what he wanted! I HAD TWO DAYS! WHO DOES HE THINK I AM?! SANTA, HIMSELF?!

I was geared up for winter already. My cream, reindeer wool sweater, black jeans, brown Uggs, ugly green jacket to keep me warm, and red earmuffs. And my pretty red scarf and gloves to match.

Sarah had just come back from some store, carrying at least five bags.

"Well," she said, exhausted. "My Christmas shopping is done. Everyone on my list is done."

"Help me, woman!" I exclaimed, shaking her. "I have one, last, stupid, mother-fudging person on my list that I have no idea what to get! AH!"

"I talked to Erica about that . . ." She clenched her teeth and looked away.

"What'd she say?"

Sarah sighed. "She said, 'Just slap his name on a toy and be done with it. He's a nerd, they like toys.'."

I slapped my forehead. "Where is she? Did she ditch us?"

"The last time I saw her, we were in Aeropostale. And she met this guy . . ."

"Ah . . ." I said, awkwardly. "I get it. Okay. Brainstorm with me, please!" I begged.

"Tell me what you got for everyone else first,"

"That might take a while. I got Aunt Mya those earrings she wanted, I was saving up for like . . . ever. Super pretty, though. I got Jay a new laptop, even though I should've saved it to get my iPod. I got Uncle Darren one of those . . . power drill things, 'cuz he's wanted one for a while. I got Ethan some random shit he put on his Christmas list. For Jane, I got that stupid Christmas-edition Debby Dazzle . . ."

. . .

_**Fifteen Minutes Later . . .** _

" . . . For you, I got-" I cut myself off. "Nevermind."

"Tell me!" Sarah said, suddenly interested.

"Nope. Surprise. Let's see. Where was I? Oh right!" I peeked inside a shopping bag and nodded. "For Erica, and I know she has picky taste, I got this Juicy Couture necklace. And for my mailman I got a giftcard to Hollister."

"For your _mailman?_ You bought a gift for your mailman instead of your _boyfriend?_"

"I know right!" I exclaimed, throwing my hands up. "At least Mark told me want he wanted!"

She sighed for the third time in the last hour. "Listen. Give him something for the heart. You've had a crush on him for a while. Though, I don't know why, because he's so . . .-"

"He's special in his own way." I said, crossing my arms. "You're right. Thanks, Sarah-bear."

"Don't call me that." She flashed her vampiric gold eyes at me.

"I have nicknames for everyone, sister." I said, shrugging. I wasn't intimidated by her.

She rolled her eyes and hugged me. "I'll see you later, when we're wrapping at my house."

"We're _rapping_ at your house? Alright. I'll go freestyle. My flow's sick."

She laughed and shook her head. "You're so silly, Liv. And your _rapping_ is horrible."

"I know." I said, smiling. "Buh-bye."

As she left, I sighed to myself and counted the visible money I had left. The Smoothie Joint had given me some nice weekly paychecks over the past two months.

And there's just too many possibilities and odds against me.

. . .

_**Benny's POV**_

"What did you get?" I asked Ethan.

"Basically, I got Livvy a recorder, so she can remember things more often." he answered. "It'll do her wonders."

"Seriously?"

"Not at all. But that's a back-up. You?"

"Still in the thinking stage."

"Dude. You're her _boyfriend_, and you didn't get her anything?" Rory asked. "Lame."

"Oh yeah? What'd _you _get her?"

"I got her one of the top ten things on her list. Pepper spray."

"_Pepper spray?_" we asked.

"_She_ wanted it." he said, getting defensive.

"She never told me want she wanted . . ." I said, trialing off. "But she did tell me she wanted a homemade Christmas!"

"What?"

"I'll be right back!" I called as I ran.

Turning my head back, I crashed into some random shopper. Great. More complaints. I groaned and looked across from me. Oh. It was Livvy. Even better.

"Hey, Liv." I said, smiling like nothing had just happened. "What brings you to the mall at this fine hour?"

"Shopping. Duh." she said, shaking her head. "And I'm done. And I'm hungry. You?"

"You above all people know the answer to that question."

She giggled. "Food court?"

"'Course. C'mon, Peaches."

She blushed when I called her 'Peaches'. She picked up her stuff and took my hand with her free one. I squeezed hers. She smiled.

"Remember. You still owe me pizza."

"Name me some toppings, and you'll have it."

"Surprise me."

"Then we'll take it home, to my house."

"Alright, alright, alright!" she said. "This day keeps getting better."

. . .

**_December 25th_**

**_Christmas Day_**

**_Livvy's House - 4:53 PM_**

**_Livvy's POV _**

I hadn't planned for this kind of Christmas. Three hours spent with my friends. The girls left fifteen minutes ago. The guys were still here. Aunt Mya and Uncle Darren were on the couch together, obviously canoodling. Jay was bragging about how good his giftcards did for everyone. Rory was playing with the custom-made RV action figure I made him, (with Kim's help).

We all had on matching sweaters and Santa/elf hats. And the elves had Vulcan ears from Star Trek. You can guess who were wearing them.

Ethan gave me a certificate for my own baby panda. I swear that was the coolest gift I got so far in between the giftcards, dammit. I got pepper spray _and _a recording of Rory rapping. One thing that I needed in case of vampire attacks, and another thing about a vampire attacking a microphone with flow and rhymes. I never stopped laughing at that. He's too much.

Jay had messed with me and got me a new iPod. Thank Christ for that. I was thinking I'd have to go back to hoarding CDs. Short Stack gave me a tape recorder, (pretty sure it was Ethan's original gift), to help me to stop forgetting things. And she had a heart-attack when I gave her that Debby Dazzle doll. Seriously, what's up with kids nowadays? What happened to Barbie?

Aunt Mya got me a load of sweaters, to my approval. I love sweaters. Uncle Darren got me a cookbook, but no one knows about that except me and him. It's our dirty secret.

Sarah gave me a 'L' necklace, which I loved to death. I used the 'L' to put on my mom's locket. And Queenie, (you know who I'm talking about), gave me a bunch of damn Dusk books saying, "When you're ready to cross to the sparkly side." Straight face.

All that was left was Benny. And we were the only ones who didn't exchange yet. We were just sitting on the couch, drinking hot chocolate while everyone was enjoying their presents. He sighed and gave him the two little boxes I hid under the cushion.

"Merry Christmas, Benny." I said, smirking awkwardly. "I hope you like them."

He licked the foam mustache from his lips and smiled. "Alright."

He popped off the first lid and stared down into the box. He picked up the triangle key chain and smiled, reading aloud:

"11-24-11. Benny W. and Livvy W. Forever."

I smiled wide and looked down at my fuzzy socks. "Yeah, I'm a dork, I know."

He laughed and shook his head. "Nope. It's perfect, Liv. I love it."

I took the other box and opened it to save myself for embarrassment. "I'll read it."

"Okay . . ."

"_Whenever I'm with you, I feel sensational._

_Like I'm floating above everything._

_Like I'm the queen of the world,_

_And you're my king._

_Whenever we're apart, I feel lost._

_Like it's a huge blur._

_Like there's no light,_

_To signal that you're there._

_Whenever we touch, I feel tingly._

_Like there's stars around us._

_Like there's a sweetness to it,_

_To show that we're meant for each other._

_Whenever we kiss, I feel ecstatic._

_Like I'm nowhere else, but in your arms._

_Like I'm the only girl in the world,_

_Because we belong together._"

"That was amazing, Peaches." he said, gazing at me. He got up and hugged me.

"I'm so glad you liked it." I said, laying my head on his shoulder.

I saw this glowing gold light as I turned behind us. He pulled out a red giftbag. He gave it to me.

"Merry Christmas, Livvy." he said. "Trust me, you'll love it."

I accepted to from him and opened it, taking the cold object out from the bag. I unwrapped the white tissue paper and gasped when I saw the beautiful charm bracelet. He took it from me and put it around my wrist.

"I made it with the help of Grandma. See the book charm?" he asked me. I nodded, trying not to burst with excitement. "That represents the first time we were looking for the reverse to the Fix-It spell. And the heart represents our first kiss. The mango represents the time we spend at the smoothie place, and the mango smoothie we shared."

I threw my arms around him and held him tightly. "I am in love with it."

He held me on his lap when he opened the silver circle charm that had the letters 'B' and 'L' on it. Inside there was a picture of us and an engraving that read 'Benji & Liv Over Everything'. I wanted to cry right then and there. This was the sweetest gift ever.

I shook my head and kissed him, pushing my tongue into his mouth. He held my head up and joined in the kissing. Whistles went around and 'ooh's. We pulled apart to look above at the ceiling.

Mistletoe. Aunt Mya put mistletoe above the couch.

"Hey!" Jane squealed. "It's snowing, now! Finally!"

We looked outside. Little, fluffy snowflakes were falling from the now gloomy sky. Wow. Magic kisses have their awesome, non-dangerous perks.

. . .

"Catch me if you can!" Jane taunted Ethan.

He rolled his eyes and gathered up snow off the ground. He chased her around my backyard. I laughed.

"Don't fall on your faces!" I warned.

"Aren't you sweet." Benny said, shaking his head.

"Sweet as a sugarplum."

"Hey!" Rory called from his attempted vampire snowman. "You guys wanna come flying with me?!"

"Yes!" I squealed. "Can we?"

I fluttered my eyes and pouted.

"_You_ can," Benji said. "I'm staying here. I wasn't born with wings, so I wasn't meant to fly. Plus Rory has butterfingers."

"No I don't!" he protested.

"_If_ you drop my girlfriend . . ."

My jaw dropped. He called me his girlfriend! Finally! Recognition! My words mean something!

"Aw," I cooed. "It's fine, Sexypants. He won't drop me. He's RV, Rory Vampire! Defender of the innocent!"

"You know it!" Rory said, grinning. "I swear dude. Precious cargo. I won't damage a curl on her head."

"And don't make her poke those hazel eyes out." Benny warned.

"Alrighty, Dad." I taunted.

As I was about to jump on Rory's back, a snowball hit my head. I turned around. Jay was laughing.

"Brainiacs versus Weirdos!" Jay announced, in his 'announcer voice'. "We have Jay, the amazingly sexy, awesome spellmaster-"

"Shut up and let's start, you fool!" I ordered. I rubbed my gloves together, creating icy blue sparkles. "Battle cry!"

"See! She's so stupid, she doesn't even have a real battle cry!"

"My battle cry is 'battle cry'!" I took the mushy head of Rory's snowman and threw it at Jay, knocking him down.

"Mr. Frostbite couldn't have lasted long." Rory said, shrugging.

I high-fived him and Benji, laughing.

"This is war!" Ethan shouted. "By the calculation of the high wind velocity, and the approximate height of the snowball, plus the advantage of our side of the backyard-"

He was hit with a snowball by his own best friend.

"Stop using big words!" he shouted.

* * *

**Ah. Safe and sound. Last three chaps. Next. **

**SouthernMortal says . . . Keep Calm and Keep Reading. XP**


	21. What Just Happened?

**A/N: I made it to the weekend. Thank God! Celebration, updated!**

**Shout Outs:**

**elygeorge, Thank you, thank you. I try. I had to have some nice, heart-warming gifts along with some ironic ones. Presents.**

**Bethan Forever, I'm in love with HoA. Best drama, (practically the only drama), Nick has ever given. Season 2 comes back on TeenNick on Monday! I stream it online, so. Squee! And thanks.**

**Melinda, (Guest), Little Women is an American Civil War novella. And thanks : )**

**LittleRedxoxo, It's all gooooooooood. Thanks and I swear I will! :3**

**MsWildfire97, Snowball fights are always awesome ideas! Wee! Thankies!**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T own My Babysitter's a Vampire. If I did, we'd see a lot more of Rory. Hmmm.**

* * *

_**January 26th**_

_**Middle of the School Year**_

_**The Smoothie Joint - 9:51 PM **_

**. . .**

I tried to keep myself up while working. But it was frustrating. All this BS about the upcoming dance, and the dreams and visions are repeating. And all I can picture are my mom's dead blue eyes. And the glowing blue eyes that give me chills.

I had one last customer for the night. And this chick was weird.

She was seated at the back table. Like, the back table, all alone in the corner, in the dark. Like a grim reaper. She had long, dark hair with light brown highlights. Her eyes were hidden behind these big, black shades. Her lips were rose-pink. Her face was barely noticeable with the shades and the hoodie. She had creamy, light brown skin. Her fingers tapped on the table.

She had a white crop and a purple denim vest. A aquamarine dip-hem skirt with killer white pumps. In her ears were earbuds, and pearl earrings. She smiled. Her teeth were as white as the pearls. I could catch a glimpse of a tattoo on her arm. A moon symbol?

"Waitress?" she asked. "One last refill, please. I _swear _it's my last one."_  
_

I sighed and opened the lid of the blender, pouring the rest of the Strawberry Storm into her cup. She smiled, again.

"Livvy, right?" she asked.

I looked down at my name tag. "I guess it really gives me away, huh?"

"Venus. Venus di Luna."

"Cool name."

She nodded. "Just moved to town. I move around a lot. My mum likes it here. I was born in Toronto, but then I was raised in Australia. So, I became a swimmer. My passion, my soul. Now, I'm back in Canada, probably for good."

I just nodded like an idiot. Why was this chick telling me her life story?

"Why wear sunglasses at night?" I asked, curiously, sitting across from her.

"My eyes . . ." she mumbled. "I-I-I have a disorder. My eyes are really . . . 'special'. They aren't meant to be seen. They have this effect on certain people."

"So . . . you can like, _never_ take them off?" I asked.

"Why do you ask so many questions?" she snapped. She covered her mouth. "Sorry. I'm really temperamental. My emotions can get wild."

I could _feel _her emotions. It's so weird. She had this confused thing going on, and a tense feeling. But at the same time she was calm. Can you believe this was my life now? Technically, this doesn't make me a hybrid. Just look at Phoebe Halliwell from 'Charmed', (one of my favorite shows of all time).

I looked at my phone. Shift was over, time to go HOME.

"Okay, Venus," I said, nodding. "We can chat later. I have to head home."

"You do that," she said. "I'll see you soon."

She tipped me and I smiled, weakly. This was weird. Venus was an odd character. And mysterious. I put on my leather jacket and walked out the store. I smiled when I looked at the charm bracelet on my right wrist. I looked closer at the full moon charm. A reminder of when Benji and I danced at Ethan's party, (I'm talking about the party that he had no knowledge about).

I touched the silver circle charm. Instantly, it showed me this:

_I was facing the ceiling, and I couldn't breathe. I was gasping for air. My heart was thumping. I could feel the warmth of my blood close by my flesh, and the scent of blood bothered me. I coughed and wheezed._

_"Livvy!" A voice said. Benny ran up to me and kneeled next to me, shaking me back and forth. "Livvy, what happened to you?!"_

_"It's all to keep you safe," I whispered. "I promised your grandmother I'd keep you safe. I wanna grow fat and old you you, Benjamin Weir. Cracking corny jokes and watching TV every weekend."_

_"Livvy, you idiot!" He laughed, worriedly. "What the hell did you do?! Are you high?!" _

I found myself in front of Ethan's house. I shook my head and took off the beanie on my head. The door swung open. Benny's smile faded and changed into a groan.

"Where's the pizza guy?!" he exclaimed.

I rolled my eyes and stepped in. "That's a nice way to greet your GF."

"C'mon, Liv. You know I adore you."

I smiled when he gave me a cheesy grin. I ruffled his hair. "You're a huge geek."

"Duh. But I'm not the one with a wall of photos, hoarding scrapbooks and practically a degree in photoshopping."

"I'm a camera geek. Sue me." I said, shrugging. "Now what's this about pizza? I'm intrigued."

"We're getting pizza, thanks to my mom." Ethan said. "And your boyfriend is bugging out."

"Now we were on the topic of limo or jetpack." Benji said. "Your thoughts, Livvy?"

"Jetpack! Jetpack! Jeeeetpaaaack!" I squealed.

"This is why I adore you."

"Wait. Ever since New Years Night, when I _attempted _to sneak out to fly with Rory to New York City to see the ball drop live, I've been on edge about flying . . ." I said, putting my hands behind my back. "Limo? Nah. I don't care. Either way as long as I'm not paying."

"Jetpack it is."

"Benny, I think I'm out." Ethan said.

"Boo!" I shouted, giving a thumbs-down.

"What?! We gotta go. Party." Benny said.

"Music. Dancing. Photo ops! Jetpacks! My first dance, E!" I begged. I got on my knees and squeezed Ethan's hands. "Don't screw it up for me. I'm an underprivileged, formally homeschooled teenage girl! Don't deprive me of high school dances, Ethie Wethie!"

"I don't know. I mean, ever since we dug up the Cubile Animus, Sarah got possessed and trashed the house, I've kind of felt like laying low."

"That was like two months ago," I said. "Pff. What's wrong with you? So a demon possesses your vampire babysitter/crush? And so she fucks up your house? And so I threw up in your closet when you weren't looking?"

"What?!"

"Nothing."

"You can lay low when you're dead." Benji said. "These are the best years of our lives!"

"Really?"

"I really hope not."

"You guys sicken me." I said, shaking my head. "Let's turn up some tunes and rock our hearts out!"

"Coming up, yet another name to the Whitechapel list of missing persons. Who is it? Stand by." the news dude said.

"Where's Batman when you actually need him? Doesn't have to be Gotham City." I murmured, crossing my arms.

"Missing persons? How about my missing pizza?! I'm calling it in!" Benny said, taking out his phone.

I shook my head. My phone buzzed. "Baby, don't call _me. _I do smoothies, not pizza."

"I'm not calling you."

I answered my phone. "Hello?"

"Livvy?! Livvy! It's Reese!" A voice answered. Reese started crying. "Help me!"

"Reese? What happened? Why are you crying?!"

"And we're back." the reporter said. "The missing person's name is Wesley White. He's seventeen years-old. He has dirty-blonde hair, gray eyes, and he's six foot one. He's been gone for about a week. Any signs of this young man, please call in using the number on the screen."

I dropped my phone. "Oh my god!" I screamed. "Wes is missing!"

"That's why I was calling!" Reese screamed from the phone.

"Who's Wes?" Ethan asked.

"Isn't he your cousin?" Benny asked, still on his phone.

"I found out he's my second cousin." I answered. "How did this happen, Reese?!"

"One day, he got fed up and left for a party, but he never came back!" Reese explained. She sniffed and released another cry. "I don't even know what happened to him! I haven't seen him in almost forever!"

"Don't panic. Did you call the police?"

"Duh! That's why he's on the damn news! They said they're still looking into it, but they haven't found any of his remains! They think he's dead!"

She cried more. I shushed her softly. "Don't worry. We'll find him."

"Thanks, Liv. I'll see you soon."

"Bye." I said, frowning. I hung up and shook my head. "Guys, do you know anything about finding missing, partying, possibly drunken spellmasters?"

"Nope." Ethan answered.

I sighed and shook my head again. What happened to Wes? What happened to all those missing people?

. . .

The next day was weird. There was talking of laser chess and endangered pandas. As long as Queenie didn't eat my sweet Kira, it'd be alright, (yes, I named my panda Kira). I was going to Chemistry towards the end of the day, when I saw Sarah in a vacant room, reading a book. Her expression was super solemn. My heels clicked as I approached her, giving away my imaginary sense of stealth.

"Sarah-bear," I said, sitting next to her. "Are you okay?"

She nodded. "I'm gonna fail. It's over."

"What the what what?" I asked.

"I'm gonna fail the semester, Livvy."

I sighed and put my hand on her shoulder. "Don't think of it like that. You're Sarah. Sweet. Nice. Gentle. Fluffy vampire warrior. If you can take down your mental ex-boyfriend, you can conquer a midterm."

She chuckled and smiled. "Thanks, Liv."

"The amazing Livvy always helps her friends out. Now, I must vanish, or else Erica's gonna kill me."

"Why?"

"I'm helping her make sure her dress fits right, while matching the right accessories for her. Remember?"

"Right. I'll catch you later, 'kay?"

"Righto."

"Wait, don't you have that show tonight? House of something?"

I gasped. "NO! OMA!"

"That's it."

"I must hurry! It waits for no one!" I said. I cupped my hand over my left eye. "Sibuna!" I ran off, down the hall and threw my Chemistry textbook to the side.

Screw Chemistry. Anubis calls . . . but Erica would kill the Egyptian god of death himself.

. . .

"Find anything that suits you, your highness?" I asked, crossing my legs.

"You tell me. I'd look in the mirror, but oh wait . . ." Queenie crossed her arms and shifted her weight from her left to her right. She hinted to me.

"Oh!" I said, getting a clue. "I think you look great in that one. The second one." I pointed at the dress that was laid out on a leather chair.

She smiled and nodded. "Alright. I'll get this one. Any accessory suggestions?"

"No necklace, a bracelet or two. Hair to the side, curled. It'll make the whole outfit pop. Need better advice? I'll give you my cousin Kim's number. Girl knows her brands and labels."

Erica nodded, slightly impressed. "Nice."

"I'm telling you guys! I am the queen of Project Runway!"

"Do you have what you're gonna wear yet?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I told you. I'm winging it. Pull out something random from my closet and rock a jacket. Presto."

She shook her head and growled angrily. "It's your first dance! You're not gonna freaking wing it, Avalon!"

She used my first name when she was pissed at me. I allowed her to. I called her many names, so she could do the vice versa.

"Well, Ereeeeca." I said, badly impersonating a Spanish accent. "Pick something for me to wear."

She rolled her eyes and noticed something shiny. She smirked and walked toward it. She showed me a short, strapless, sparkly gold dress. It was dazzled with sequins and shimmered with gold sparkles on the gold skirt. It was perfect.

"Holy shit." I said, getting up. "Queenie, you're amazing!"

I threw my arms around her and she surprisingly hugged back. "I swear, I'll be over at your house to make you look drop-dead beautiful tomorrow. This'll be a night to remember forever."

. . .

That night, I was summoned to Ethan's house. It was something urgent. Urgent? My definition of urgent was a baby kitten, stuck in the highest tree in the world, with a pit of tigers waiting for it if it fell, hungry hawks flying above it and a laser pointed at it, waiting to fire at its movement. This wasn't that urgency.

"Yo!" I shouted, my hands in my pockets, strolling into Ethan's backyard. "I was in the middle of something when I was summoned. What's wrong?"

"We're so dumb!" Ethan said.

"We are so dead. We're gonna die. Instead of wearing the tux to the dance, it'll be to my funeral. Which means we should probably buy instead of rent." Benji said.

"Why am I here?" I asked, turning around, getting ready to leave. He grabbed my hand and turned me to his side. "What's missing? I warned you guys about the damn cats in this neighborhood. They'll kill for anything."

"This is serious, Livvy!" Ethan hissed. "And I guess it's time to tell you . . ."

"Tell me what?" I asked, looking at the hole in the ground.

"That we know the real identity of who killed your parents."

I got serious. I faced him, my eyes staring into his. "Tell me." I said through my teeth.

"Great. Now we're gonna die three times. First, Livvy's gonna kill us, then Sarah will, and then Jesse will!" Benny shouted.

"Tell me! Or Jesus help you that I won't tear your bones to shreds." I growled.

"Livvy, revenge isn't the answer. You'll hurt yourself." Ethan said, trying to calm me down. "He's dangerous. We only found out two days ago from some _really _hard research."

"Tell me!" I stared at him.

"We knew you'd go insane with anger-"

"TELL ME, GOD DAMMIT!" I screamed on the top of my lungs. He hid behind Benny, both scared with my interrogation. I closed my eyes and sucked in my breath. Calmness is coolness.

Before I knew it, Sarah was there.

"Jesse's back," she and Ethan said at the same time to each other.

"Wait. How'd you know?" he asked her.

"He just proposed to me." she answered.

"What?!" the boys exclaimed.

"Aw!" I said, hugging her. "Congrats! But aren't you a little young to get married?"

"I didn't mention he was the vampire that turned me?"

"Oh, right. I forgot."

Then . . . it hit me. Jesse, the vampire that turned Sarah . . . killed my parents. I let go of her and faced my boyfriend, narrowing my eyes. I raised my hand and smacked him in the face.

"Why don't you tell me these things?!" I demanded, half serious, and half joking.

* * *

**Alright, alright, alright. Two more to go. **

**SouthernMortal says . . . Beware of the monsters under the bed? Lol. **


	22. Vampires Suck, Get My Pun?

_**A/N: I decided to do the authour's note in italics for now on. Okay, this is the second to last chapter. Last chapter will be posted on Wednesday, because of a school project I need to work on. Some may hate me for this chapter? I dunno, we'll see.**_

_**Shout Outs:**_

_**Melinda, (Guest), Yeah, I'll do Season 2. Most likely, I'll post it a week after I finish this story. And it's true! Anubis waits for no one! AH!**_

_**MsWildfire97, Charmed was the best supernatural drama in my opinion before Once Upon a Time came along. Loved it to death. SIBUNA!**_

_**Bethan Forever, Me too! I love catching up on those good, old memories. And all I'm gonna say is that Benny did something to make Livvy forget. I practically gave it all away right there . . . Yes, Charmed forever and SIBUNA to you, too!**_

_**Disclaimer: I DON'T own My Babysitter's a Vampire! If I say I do, you can hang me using the tree in my backyard. ^_^**_

* * *

_**January 28th**_

_**The Night of the Dance**_

_**Livvy's House - 8:33 PM **_

_**. . .**_

As much as I wanted to say this wasn't me in the mirror . . . it was. No. It was another girl. This girl wasn't me. She was different. Her hair had two braids in it, coming together in the back of her head. Her eyelids had shimmering eyeshadow. Her lips were brushed with red lipstick. Aqua-blue Dutch spiral earrings were in her ears. She had on white heels with bows. On her hands were white gloves. Around her wrist was the same charm bracelet I had and the same locket my mother gave me was around her neck. She had my hair and my eyes, but she wasn't me.

She was too beautiful.

"Are you really going to ruin _this_ look with _that_ top hat?" Queenie asked, skeptically. "I worked _too_ hard on your face."

I rolled my eyes and turned around to her. "Maybe if it gets cold." I told her.

Now she rolled her eyes and took my hands, leading me up. She twirled me around so I could get a better look at myself. The beautiful, star-kissed dress fit me well.

"I have to go," she said, letting go of my hand. "I need to feed before I meet up with my date."

I smirked. "You go . . ."

She fled to my window and turned around. "Knock his socks off." she said, winking. She opened the window and flew out.

I smiled and sighed. I took the small gold clutch on my bed, and I also tucked a list of spells into the cup of the dress' top. I poked the star clip in my hair and held my hat close to my heart as I paced around my room. A heard the doorbell ring.

. . .

_**Benny's POV** _

I ran my hand through my hair as I waited outside Livvy's house. Mya opened the door, and smiled when she saw me.

"Oh my," she said, letting me in. "Benny, you look adorable!"

"Good evening to you, too, Mya." I said, straight-forward. I cleared my throat. "Is Avalon home?" Soon after I said that, I started laughing at myself. Nah. Serious Benny wasn't working.

"She's upstairs, gettin' ready like a priss." Jay said, coming into the room wearing a cream-colored suit, white dress shirt with thin blue stripes, and gray tie. He crossed his arms and nodded when he saw me. "Not. Too. Shabby. But a little 80s, maybe?"

I snorted and rolled my eyes.

"Liv, c'mon! He doesn't have all damn night!" he shouted up the stairs.

"I'm coming, you butthead!" she snapped back.

I laughed. "_There's_ her _angelic_ tone."

As I heard the clicks of heels, I turned towards the staircase. My eyes widened and my jaw dropped. Livvy looked drop-dead beautiful. Everything about her was beautiful. She held the railing as she walked down, smiling. When she made her way down the last step, she stopped in front of me.

"You look a-amazing." I said.

"You look nerdy chic." she joked, wrapping her arm around mine. "I love it."

"Picture time!" Mya said, grabbing the camera Darren passed her. She pushed both of us closer together and waited for Jay to quit fooling around behind us. "Three. Two. One . . ."

"Tacos!" Livvy said, grinning and clinging to me. She's so goofy. The light flashed. I grabbed her hand and lead her towards the door.

"You two have fun!" Mya said.

"Curfew is eleven, Livvy." Darren warned. "And no later. No goofing off."

Wow. Livvy was right. Darren was like a dad to her.

"Alrighty," she said, carefully putting the top hat on her head. "Let's go, Sexypants."

"Wait," I said, stopping her. I rubbed my hands together and made a white rose appear. The stem was in the shape of a bracelet. I slipped it on her left wrist. "In honor of your mom."

She smiled. "Thank you. Look, I'm sorry I've put you through hell-"

"Stop. It's fine."

"No it's not. I assume things too quickly. I'm so sorry, Benny."

I sighed. "Apology _accepted_. Let's _go_."

. . .

_**Livvy's POV**_

Once we got there, it was everything I had hoped. The lights were perfect. The music was okay. The snacks were delightful. And punch was just to my taste. I had three cups. Punch made me peppy. Really peppy. My hands were shaking as I held the cup in my hand. That's how hyper I was.

I was lost, swaying to the music when I heard speak of Dusk. Oh no. Not Dusk at a dance. Please. Queenie got me sucked into it. I can't put the second book down. I've tried. Literally I can't. And my _boyfriend _was watching Dusk? _Hell_ to the no.

"Why on earth do you watch Dusk?" I questioned.

"I only watch it for the facts." he answered. "Why do you read it?"

"That's none of your concern." I murmured.

"So . . . uh . . . you wanna . . . um . . ."

"D-d-dance?" I finished for him, blushing and rubbing my elbow. "Sure-"

"There's no time for that!" Jay interrupted.

"Sarah's gonna give us the signal any second. Then it's time to kick some butt." Ethan added.

"Ass! Kick some undead, mother fucking _ass_!"

"Calm _down_." I hissed. "You're obsessed with cursing."

"No I'm not." he said. "I'm obsessed with Barbara Palvin, not cussin'."

He just _loved_ saying cursing like that.

"Who's butt?"

I turned around and gasped when I saw Rory, wearing a spacesuit. I squealed and fumbled to bring out my camera . . . but then my dreams were crushed when I remembered he was a vampire. Sigh. But he looked adorkable! I squeezed him tight.

"You look so damn cute!" I shouted.

"What is he wearing?!" Jay asked in disgust to my mushiness.

"We're supposed to dress up, you said we're wearing suits." Rory said.

I squished my cheek against the plastic of his helmet. "Don't listen to them. You look hot." Benny cleared his throat. I rolled my eyes. "You know what I meant, Benji."

"Not spacesuits, Rory!" Ethan ridiculed.

"You're just upset you didn't think of it!" Rory said.

"Yeah!" I said, agreeing.

"You look like a superstar. Or just a star in general. So bright." he told me, squinting.

I smiled. "Thankies."

He left to go towards the snack table. I was in the mood for some cheese doodles right now.

"Guys, Jesse's here." Ethan said, gazing at his phone.

"Who's that again?" I asked.

"We told you yesterday."

Benny murmured something to him. I had to clue who this guy was. I don't even remember yesterday night. Sarah dropped me home, I went to bed and dreamed about my happy place. And in Livvyland, there's Benny servants. Maybe by the time I'm nineteen, they'll turn into sex slaves.

Man, I have to stay off YouTube.

"Okay, but before we go . . . I gotta _go._" Benji said. I giggled and joined him at his side.

"Can you hold it? For _me_?" I said, giving him puppy dog eyes.

"The bathroom may wait."

"Grab the bag." Ethan ordered. Benji did as he commanded and Jay and I followed them out into the hallway.

. . .

I breathed at a pace as I leaned against the empty classroom door. I heard the murmured voices. If this vampire guy wasn't weak, he would've sure as hell eaten me already. I would've been undead meat.

I heard a hiss in the room. Gold eyes lit up. My heart stopped. Oh good Jesus. One of them was here.

"I'm not afraid of you!" I warned.

"You should be." the voice whispered. It was familiar. Vacant, but familiar.

I quickly got out the classroom, shutting the door behind me before it could get a bite outta my neck. I leaned against the door, seeing the dramatic scene in front of me. I sighed and shook my head.

"Sorry, sorry," I said. "I screwed up."

"The same 'us' that kill you last time." Ethan said, looking me while fixing his tux. "Plus two."

"Hey!" I said, waving and smiling at the dude. "My name is-"

"Avalon." he growled.

My face fell. It was him. The guy. The guy from my dreams, from the vision. The same guy who killed my parents. I shot glare. "Oh. _You_." I spat, trying to contain my anger.

"Good. You got my invitation."

Sarah turned to him, confused. "You _knew_ I would bring them here?"

"Of course. I knew. I also knew that the daughter of Lucan and Aviva would be here, too. Little Ava's all grown up." He smiled at me. "How's Aunt Mya?"

"Don't talk to me!" I hissed.

"And you're not the only one who brought friends."

Hissing came from every corner of the room. Two vampires stood behind Ethan and Jay, one was behind Benji and another behind me. The same one from the classroom. Great. Reunion.

Wait . . . the vampire was Wes. Wes!

"Too weak to fight your own battles, huh?" Benji asked. "Lame!"

Wes gripped onto my wrists, tightly. He hissed. "Watch what you say, or she gets it." he warned. I grunted as his fingers pressed harder against my skin.

"Hey! You wanna raise the stakes, mate?" Jay asked. "We can do that just fine."

The boys managed to kill their vampires with stakes, but Wes wouldn't budge. He kept his grip on me and dragged me over to Jesse. I struggled to release myself. Blurs passed by my eyes as Jesse held my jaw.

"Let her go!" Benny shouted.

Jesse growled and let go of my jaw. Another vampire threw me on the floor. I quickly bounced up, kicking off my heels and shoving on my Converse. I saw Jesse take him down the hall and push him into the bathroom.

"Benny!" I screamed, getting defensive. I started to run toward them, but the other vampire grabbed me, his gold eyes piercing into my skull.

"Going somewhere?" he asked.

"Suck on this, AB Breath!" I sassed. I kicked him in the stomach and took out the little watergun I had in my purse. I squirted holy water at him and watched him burn to ash.

Without anymore hesitation, I ran down the hall and met them in the boys' bathroom. I ran at Jesse and pushed him away from Benny.

"Leave him alone, you man-bitch!" I shouted, while on top of him. He turned over and pushed me off him. I fell into a stall and bounced back up. I gathered up some energy, creating a red ball of magic. I threw it at him. No chiz. Ugh!

I saw that he knocked Benny out. I gasped and screamed, (maybe a little melodramatic?), as I ran toward him again. He took my arm and twisted it.

"Ah!" I said, tears spilling out my eyes.

"You know, this is just how Aviva reacted." Jesse whispered into my ear. "When I killed Lucan. She was devastated. She bawled and cursed me. She tried to curse me. Bind me of my powers. It didn't work. I killed her. Her blood was delicious-"

"SHUT UP!" I shouted, trying to break free.

"I wonder if it's like mother, like daughter-"

"NO!"

I pushed him off me and ran toward Benny, pressing my ear against his chest. His heart was still beating. I gave him mouth-to-mouth for no reason.

One, because I loved the taste of his lips.

Two, because I hoped he was breathing.

His eyes shot open and he hugged me. "Liv! Liv, are you okay?"

"I'm fine!" I assured him. "Go check on Ethan, I'll catch up with you. I need to catch my breath."

He squeezed my hand and nodded. "Be careful."

"I will. Be strong."

"I won't."

I laughed slightly as he left the bathroom. The lights flickered. My heart's beat picked up. I took off my top hat and fanned myself. The lights went off for a second. When they turned back on, a vampire was waiting for me. He took me by the throat and laughed.

"Jesse's gonna be pleased." he whispered.

. . .

I woke up in a semi-dark room. I couldn't move. It was like my body was frozen. I screamed for help, but all that came out was a sharp wheeze. My heart was beating way too close to my chest. I struggled to break free, yet again, but I still couldn't move.

Then, I realized Jesse's vampire goons had my arms and legs pinned down to floor. Their fingers digging into my skin, my blood burning. Tears streamed down my cheeks as I looked up at Jesse. He smiled.

"What do you what from me?!" I demanded. "I did nothing to you!"

"You didn't," he said. "But your ancestors did. And your friends and boyfriend did. So, I'm gonna play a revenge game. Your ancestors helped to destroy my flock. They murdered all of them, and were about to get me, too. But I managed to escape. Three Wren generations pasted by. Then, Lucan came along. It was feeding time, and I figured why not chow down on the descendant of the flock's destroyers? So, that's what I did. His blood was sweet. Sweet enough to rebuild me. To make me stronger. And your mother's, too. I guess it was that magical essence."

"What does this have to do with me?!"

"See, you're their daughter. And your blood might have the same effect. Also, your boyfriend and his geeky friend weakened me. Put me in a _box_. He needs to _feel_ what pain feels like. To have something taken away from him. So, why not turn you, and then have you go after him and your other close ones?"

His fangs drew closer and closer to my neck. I shook my head. "Stop!" I commanded. "I-I have a deal for you."

"This being?"

"If I give you some of my blood, you leave my family alone. Everyone. And Benny. _Especially_ Benny."

"That sounds tempting."

"_Please_."

He thought to himself for a second, then he turned to me. "No. I won't take your offer. I'm just going to have to turn you."

"I thought you would say that. It's a good thing I used to take gymnastics!"

I grabbed the hands of the vampires behind me and swung them in front of me. I tossed myself down and on the palms of my hands. I flipped backwards and vanished in a light of gold.

I took out a wooden stake to guard myself in the hallway. It wan't safe. Wes was a vampire, now. And I'm pretty sure everyone was gone. It was all on me.

My legs were weakening from the loss of blood, so were my arms. The red blood ruined my white gloves. I stopped by my locker to breathe. Sharp hissing and strong window came in to play. I sighed and groaned.

"You guys really want to fight?" I asked. "Is it that you're under a trance, or that you all want Jesse in _that _way?"

A vampire came at me. I shoved the stake in its chest and kicked it off. I stabbed the next one, and the last one. I turned around to see Wes and Jesse. Dammit.

Wes grinned, baring his fangs. "Hiya, Cuz." he said. "It's been a while."

"Wesley here needs to feed, he's still a fledgling," Jesse said. "And he doesn't want _Jay's_ blood."

"It's too sour, judging from his attitude," Wes crept up to me in super speed. "But you. You're preppy and smiley and giggly. Your blood must be Cloud _Ten_."

I shook my head and attempted to run, but he grabbed me. Wes hissed and sank his fangs into my neck. I screamed and tried to catch my breath. It wasn't working. My heartbeat kicked off at a fast pace. I became all sweaty. The venom was in my veins, turning me slowly. It was too late.

I started to cough and wheeze, since my fragile heart couldn't take this.

"Well done," Jesse told Wes. "Let's go before the geek squad comes." Wes licked his lips and fangs, savoring my crimson blood. "_Now_, I'll leave everyone alone. Thanks, Livvy." They took off.

My body flopped like a fish. It was losing blood all too fast. I crawled on the floor, wheezing and calling for help. Of course no one would hear me. I screamed on the top of my lungs as the venom burned into my head. I choked on the scream and wheezed a couple more times.

This was nothing like my vision, because instead of Benny, Rory was there to help me.

Still in his astronaut suit, he threw off his helmet and kneeled next to me. He gasped and smiled at all the blood, but then looked at my face and frowned.

"Livvy," he said. "As much as you'd make a _killer _vampire . . . I couldn't do that to Benny. He'd be pissed at me for weeks. Months. Years, even!"

My heart was slowing down as I smiled. "T-t-thank y-you, R-R-Rory."

"Anytime!"

He sank his fangs into my neck and sucked the venom out. My vision was blurry as he helped me up. But I could make out the girl behind him. Venus! Wait- _Venus?!_

"Did we miss Jesse?" Venus asked, bitterly.

"He's long gone." Rory answered.

"W-w-what?" I asked, pointing at her.

"She's my date. I thought I told you that."

"No!"

Venus was dresses in a gorgeous, short, peach-colored dress mixed with light orange and hot pink in between. Even though she had these beautiful earrings and bracelets, she still had the thick, black sunglasses on. She barred fangs. I knew this chick was weird.

"Before you say anything," she said. "I'm a different breed of vampire. I'll explain the rest later on. Right now, Rory, we have to bring her home and make sure she's alright."

As Rory carried me towards the school's exit, Benny came running in and stopped when he saw me. His eyes wide and his mouth open, stuttering to say words. I turned towards him and held his hand. I smiled weakly.

"I want to let you know," I whispered. "I know it's too early, but I love you."

My body was exchanged into his arms. He smiled.

"I love you, too, Livvy."

. . .

I found out Jay got bit, too. And sadly, no vamp was there to save him. So he's a fledgling now. And I can only imagine Aunt Mya's reaction to her son being a vampire. Oh my god. Hours, maybe even days of ranting and crying. I know she wouldn't stop until she found a cure. She loved him too much. But it should've been me. I should've been the one who turned, not Jay.

Venus was Jesse's ex-girlfriend before Sarah. He turned her, but there was something about her already being a vampire and such and such. I zone out when things get boring.

My inhaler was stuck in my mouth and my ankles and wrists were bandaged. So was my neck. Laying on my bed, I looked up at the ceiling. I sighed with boredom.

Someone knocked on my bedroom door. In came Benny, a worried expression on his face.

"I'm so sorry, Liv," he said. "I should've been there to stop Wes."

"No," I said, trying to sit up. "It's no one's fault. I'm fine. I can't say the same for Jay and Sarah, though. No more apologies."

He kissed me. Passionately and slowly. Thunder rumbled outside and lightning stroke, making a car's alarm go off. I laughed and crawled on his lap, kissing him more.

* * *

_**One more chapter, ladies and gentlemen! **_

_**SouthernMortal says . . . "I don't wanna go there . . . baby . . . we should never go there." Don't Judge Me by Chris Brown!**_


	23. Epilogue: Eight Months Later

_**A/N: This is the epilogue! Takes place the night before sophomore year, (for our boyz! -you know, plus Livvy, Jay and Venus-), and senior year, (for the girls!). It'll be flashbacked in the first chapter of the sequel, (the name is a work in progress. CAN SOMEONE HELP ME? I'll be grateful forever.), and I mean the whole thing, to fill up on memory. This chapter kind of brushes off on some unanswered questions, sorta and says what happens mainly during the eight months of no Sarah. Things happened, and we'll get in-depth with them later! Sorry it's so short. Suspense building up here! Any questions? Review them or PM me! I'll be more than happy to answer! I'm almost always open! And THANK YOU TO ALL, for building up this fic to the finest! Without you, I'd be nothing! Bless the lot of 'ya! Sent my love! :D**_

_**Probably squish some of Livvy's family members like Reese, Kim and Great-Aunt Lucy in there, (mainly Reese, because her and Aunt Mya are gonna be working on the cure, for Wes and Jay). ^_^**_

_**Maybe a subplot?**_

_**More memories of the past, flashbacks, magical Benny/Livvy **_**_mementos, more on Jay's life and Venus' past, and a bunch of other junk I won't fit on the page :P_**

_**Shout Outs:**_

_**Bethan Forever, Yeah. I should've cleared that up. That was the missing part when Jesse ran off after he bit Ethan, so he went after Livvy. And really?! Dude's name was Wes?! Didn't know that. YES! Thank God for Rory!**_

_**Redpandatails12, Heeeeeeeey! Glad you like it! That makes me happy! :D**_

_**Amsparz, Glad you do, girl! I know, but there's a sequel! Don't fret!**_

_**Melinda, (Guest), Yeah it does. I didn't even plan for it, it just happened. I'll flashback to that in a later chapter. And yeah, she did. :D Why am I smiling about that?! : /**_

_**MsWildfire97, THANKS! And I'm unpredictable like that. Ninja face! (You can tell I'm lying) SIBUNA 2x!**_

_**bellacullenstar07, Aw! Why didn't I think about that? Thanks for the suggestion, I hope you liked it anyway. : )**_

_**elygeorge, Thanks! Your next chapter is HERE. Enjoy :3**_

_**Disclaimer: (I'll make this fun, I dunno why. Awkward attempt.)**_

_**Livvy - "SouthernMortal has no rights to My Babysitter's a Vampire! Only ME! The one and only amazing Livvy!"**_

_**Jay - "Shut up, you suck!"**_

_**Livvy - "Who asked you?! I'm doing the disclaimer today!"**_

_**Jay - *hisses at her and shows off gold eyes***_

_**Livvy - "Shove those back where they came from. And she owns you, too."**_

_**Jay - "Pff. I'm too cool for that."**_

_**Livvy - "I'll put on my straight face, then try telling me that again, Jarrett."**_

_**Jay - ". . . This conversation is over, Avalon."**_

* * *

_**September 6th**_

_**Almost Eight Months Since the **_**_Incident_**

**_Livvy's House - 10:23 PM_**

**. . .**

It had been almost eight months. Jay was gone for five of those months, but he came back. He came back as a full-fledged vampire. And I don't know what happened to his powers. He didn't talk to me about it. Only Aunt Mya and Uncle Darren, who got remarried in March. I was glad they were back together. Aunt Mya was pulling her hair out to find a cure for him, (a metaphor!).

Aunt Mya and Grandma W were _killing _me with earth-priestess studies! By eighteen, I was supposed to be a mature, fully bloomed earth-priestess. With full powers and everything. Was I even ready for that? I was Livvy, half ready for anything and half slacker. So . . . yeah, it depends.

Like Jay, Sarah had left town without a trace. Supposedly, they "ran away together because of undying love" according to Rory, but Jay said that she was whiny for his taste and he liked feisty girls. A reason why he went out with Erica for the whole months of June and July. Then they broke up for unknown circumstances. I honestly think when you put to similar people in a relationship, it doesn't work well in some cases.

_Some _cases.

So, like I was saying, Sarah ran off without a trace. And Ethan had poured his heart out ever since, teaming up with Aunt Mya to find the cure. One lunatic plus a smart kid? They're bound to find it _eventually_.

I said _eventually_, not _right_ _away_.

Venus and Rory started going out in August, which is weird because I thought they were dating already. Like, they were already hunting together and hanging around each other. Lemme tell you, I was jealous. I was jealous that my little Batman was growing up, (it sounded like he reached puberty over the summer, because his voice was mad deep). And Venus had grown on me. She was like my replacement Sarah.

All Vee told me is that she's a living vampire, (something moon-involved), with super-strength, speed, senses, reflexes and agility, like normal vampires have, but she also had superhuman endurance, stamina, durability and tracking. She still couldn't show anyone her eyes. And other powers she taunted me about finding out myself.

Ugh! That's no fun!

As for me and my powers? Empathy was crawling slowly into my system as I was like a month away from becoming sixteen, so it was hard to train that, _and _my magic. Progress was made, though. I could change the moods of people around me, because I didn't like feeling depressed or angry all the time. That's too emo, too Dusk.

But I could manipulate emotions like anger, fear, hate, joy and sadness. Others like pain and love were coming slowly. Slower than molasses, that had no coffee, five-hour energy, or candy for a week and drank milk instead, (if molasses _could_ do that). And all these other things were pissing me off, too!

Clairaudience. The most annoying power. I can't only feel emotions, but I can "hear" them, too. Like all during that stage when Ethan was being mopey and ranting, his emotional thoughts were blasting my head. Like, "I can't believe she's gone, just like that!" and "I didn't even get to tell her how I felt!".

God, I had headaches for weeks.

And clairempathy. Gah! I could hear some random guy's emotions from halfway across town about his drunk problems! I get it, you have a problem with drinking and your side-chick met your girl by accident one night because of it. Your life is depressing. Get over it, _my_ life is fine!

More than fine.

Christmas was amazing. Valentine's Day was filled with teddy bears and roses and chocolates, (cliché, I know). But our first anniversary in less than some months, (two, I just said 'some' for dramatic effect). And we had some good times . . . good, _good _times.

We were learning about magic harder, especially because Grandma W and Aunt Mya had chilled down on the idea of us being a couple and stuff. They agreed we could be together because both of us are majorly immature, (tuh, I'm a full-grown _woman_, sister!), and we get along fine.

I honestly didn't listen to that chat. That was an off day for my brain.

So, yeah. Life goes on. What was I doing right now?

Chilling in my room with Erica, (believe it or not, this chick actually sucked me into Dusk; I'm ashamed). We were counting down the days until the next big movie premiere. And we were trying to satisfy our lust for vampire teen love dramas.

"We've tried '_The Bloodsucker Diaries_'," I said, crossing it off my list.

"Too confusing. Read the book, hated it, watched the show, loved it." Erica said.

"'_True Hemoglobin_'."

"Boring."

"I think we should move on from vampires and spread out our wings to basic supernaturals." I said, turning around in my computer chair and wheeling up to her. "How about '_The Mortal Instruments_'?"

"What's it about?"

"I dunno, Vee was bragging about it for days and I didn't bother to look it up. The computer was _so _far away!"

"Typical Livvy." she said, pushing me out of my chair and wheeling up to my desktop. "Mortal Instruments, you say?"

"Yeah, Queenie. Check the Dusk blogs first, will you?"

"Already on it." She typed quickly.

I went up to the wall of photos in my bedroom and look at the one of me and my Benji at Venus' pool party. I was in a white bikini, my hair put up and sunglasses masking my eyes. I was on his back. He wore blue swim trunks with matching sunglasses and we were both smiling like idiots. I smirked ad took the photo off the wall. It showed me the memory.

_***Flashback*** _

_I laughed as Benji spun around with me clinging to him. I pressed my cheek against his warm one. He snickered and let me down on a beach chair. He squeezed next to me and took off my sunglasses. I did the same to him. I peaked a kiss on his nose and crossed my legs on top of his lap._

_"Watch out," he sang. "I might throw you into the pool."_

_"No you wouldn't." I denied. "You love me too much."_

_"Pff. Love doesn't stop me from dunking you in the pool."_

_He picked me up and cradled me. He called Jay over and they swung me back and forth._

_"Three! Two! One!" they shouted. _

_They threw me into the pool while I screamed. _

**_*End of Flashback*_**

I giggled to myself and hung the photo back on the wall. Now, it didn't matter who's emotions were tied to an object. Like Ethan got visions from supernatural objects or people, I could sense important emotional memories from touching things. Which was weird. Awfully weird to me.

Erica squealed, scaring me out of my train of thought. "OMG!" she screamed.

"What?!" I asked, wide-eyed. "What happened?!"

"There are superstar vamps in Whitechapel!" She pulled out her phone and held it close to her ear.

I rolled my eyes and laughed. "I told you I don't care about Jakeward, I'm a strict Team-"

"Livvy!" Aunt Mya called. "Come here!"

"Hold up." I said, skipping out of my room. She was clearly in an angry phone conversation with Ethan, because she had already hung up on him. It took me about seven minutes to find Aunt Mya, when she was in her room the whole time. "Yeah, Auntie M?"

She stepped closer to me. "Darren and I are going out. Jay is . . . _feeding_." It killed her to say the words. She hated what her son had become. "And I've left you with a 'babysitter'."

Babysitter? What was I? Six?

"But I have Eri-"

My jaw dropped when I heard footsteps. I screamed when I caught glimpse of Sarah. I ran up to her and hugged her tightly, swinging her around. She was stronger than me, but she was still short like an adorable munchkin.

"Sarah-bear!" I squealed. "You're back! Back in town, back in my arms-"

"Livvy," she said, calmly. "Calm down."

I put her down. "Why?"

"So I can hug _you!_"

She hugged me and I smiled with delight. She looked so different. Her hair was now longer, straight and black, and she was killing this middle part. Those same big, brown eyes looked at me innocently. I smirked and faced her.

"You look killer!" I exclaimed.

"So do you! Little Livvy's practically all grown up!"

I blushed and nodded. "Yeah, I'm totally sexy now."

I made her laugh. It was true. I had grown two inches. Puberty was finishing up, so my body was 'fully _blossomed_'. My hair was down my back, but at a medium-length, now and side-parted, but I still enjoyed curls. And my style was no different . . . in _some_ ways.

"You're still a clown, Liv."

"Duh! That's the point!"

Erica came out in the hall and gasped when she saw her best friend. The two screamed and ran to hug each other. I smiled and crossed my arms, leaning against the wall. Obviously, they were having their little reunion, and I was intruding by being the third wheel. I backed up, down the stairs and flicked on the light. I went in the fridge and pulled out my half-eaten sandwich from yesterday.

Hands cupped over my eyes. Grandma W was teaching me earth-priestess basics, so supernatural senses were part of that. I knew who was behind me. And I knew he was a lovable dork. With my cheeks puffed up from chewing, I turned around, with closed-lip smile. He smiled back and kissed my forehead.

"Vampires in the house?" he asked.

I nodded in response.

"Want me to sneak you out?"

I nodded again, smiling brightly.

"My house?"

I swallowed. "Yeah. Your house. Netflix?"

"'_V for Vendetta_'?"

"Sure thing, Sexypants. Pizza's on you."

"Bake me cookies."

I smirked and picked up his hand, lacing my fingers between the gaps between his. "You're gonna have to tempt me."

"C'mon," he whined. "Tomorrow's the start of our sophomore year! Treat Benji to cookies!"

"I just want this year to be normal. No blood, no skunkbag vampires seekin' revenge, no _bites_."

"As long as you're my Peaches, nothing's gonna happen to you."

I nodded in agreement. I took a green striped hoodie off the coat rack. One thing about us is that we had matching striped hoodies. Every color, every stripe design, every way imaginable. They called me 'She-Benny', and I tended to stick to that title.

I threw the hood on my head and looked down at my outfit. Black Doc Martens, black ripped leggings, white jean shorts, and a blue vintage Beatles tee. My purple vest tucked under the hoodie. I lifted my hair from the jacket and plopped it back on my shoulders and down my back. He toyed with my ear cuff and smiled.

"She-Benny," he taunted. "Are you insulted?"

"Hell no," I gloated. "I'm honored, Benji."

He rolled his eyes and zipped up my hoodie. "Don't get a cold."

"Would you take of me? I'm gross when I'm sick. Icky."

"I don't care," he said, shrugging. "I love you too much."

"I love you more."

We snuck out the door.

I had faced my first year of high school. Fighting vampires, hormones raging, magic growing. I expected the same in this second year, expect with more and more complications. Duh. Do you know why? Do you really wanna know why I said that?

'Cuz it's Whitechapel, baby!

* * *

_**Hehe. Epilogue. Sequel, people! Filled with love, drama, action, humour, magic, supernatural, vampires . . . and common teen issues :P  
**_

_**SouthernMortal says . . . Liv, Laugh, Love! (I didn't spell Live wrong. Teehee.)**_


End file.
